Jail Bird
by Vaerin7
Summary: Past events leave Ichi fighting to get back to his twin. A mass murder sends him to an island prison that's not what it seems. With Shiro back, he's out to uncover the truth. Like why an unconvicted man lives amongst them and why is Ichi falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

This is my all new fic! I hope you all enjoy the basic idea, I've never really put this much effort into a fic like this before! I'm interested to see where it leads me, because you've all known me long enough to know I don't lead the fics ;p So, here you go! The first chapter (because prologues throw me off way too badly) of JAIL BIRD!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The moonlight shines through the broken blinds, spilling out into the wreckage of the large room. The winds drift slyly past a jagged hole in the window where glass was broken, crimson trailing in thick rivulets down the once clear expanse. Bodies lay strewn all over the once polished wooden floors of dark mahogany, the stink of rotting flesh tainting the room as their utter stillness leaves no doubt to their lack of life. The life's fluid that had traveled their veins now pools on the floor alongside scattered jewelry and bullet casings, paints the walls beside ripped paintings, and even drips steadily from the ceiling and light fixtures. All of them were inconsequential; just society's scum living it up on blood money and illegal favors… their final breaths cut short before they even realized it was, indeed, their last. The only sounds filling the room now, aside from the clatter of the broken blinds, is the pitter-patter of blood… and the soft, even breathing of a single teen seated within the midst of such an unholy massacre. His hair, usually so vibrant and orange, is soaked with the blood of the fallen. His amber eyes, steely and forever defiant, are closed in quiet contemplation. His lithe body, a feminine swimmer's build with naught but muscle, is coated in crimson that drips from every available surface in hopes of announcing its presence all the more. These people were the ones that took his older twin from him, left him a bit unhinged… were the ones murdered not half an hour ago when the moon hung high in the night sky by Ichigo Kurosaki. Their twisted expressions of shock and horror, for there was no time for screams, are glorious.

Ichigo's downward spiral began at eight years of age, when his mother was gunned down before him… the victim of mistaken identity in a gang hit. He ended up staying the weekends with his Aunt Yorouchi and Uncle Kisuke from then on, his twin ever glued to his hip. At twelve, however, that was forced to end.

The youth had been taken by a group of younger gang members looking to earn a few extra bucks from a famous doctor, as Isshin Kurosaki was steadily rising in fame from increasingly difficult surgeries completed successfully. They all knew he loved his family, but the girls were always beneath his ever watchful eye and Ichigo was the only one docile enough to take advantage of. Shiro only looked away a moment, just one second to glance at suspicious looking man that had been following the two, and Ichigo was gone.

As famous as Isshin was, however, it didn't help. The cops brushed it off as a runaway case, which led the older twin to take matters into his own hands. It was only to be expected, as Shiro and Ichigo hadn't been apart since their mother's womb… they were far too dependent on one another, what one lacked in personality the other made up for and it kept them safe. Those older teens, unfortunately, didn't take that into account. They touched what they shouldn't have in ways Ichigo was too young to encounter… and they died by Shiro's hands. All ten of them were torn apart by the infuriated twelve-year-old's bare hands, a small affair but brutal enough in presentation to be called a massacre… The cops were _very_ interested then. The trial would've past without hassle, but those within the gang tagged the twins as members and Shiro was taken forcibly from his brighter twin… locked away in a prison for those lost to the world. So dependent on his twin is he, that Ichigo broke that night. He moved in completely with his aunt and uncle, locking himself away and taking on any challenge to keep his mind occupied. It wasn't long before challenges were few and far between, leaving the orangette's amber eyes to turn to thievery on ever climbing scales. Ichigo never kept anything, as the most inviting dare is getting everything back in its proper place when everyone's guard is up.

Now here he sits, too lost without his pale twin to go on and sitting among the product of his vengeance on those that stole Shiro. Ichigo is aware how it all came to this; how he could throw away everything in a single night of bloodlust… it was their fault after all. The door is knocked in brutally from the entrance hall, cops shouting and scattering as they make their rounds. The thick soles of their boots clunk heavily against wood floors, flashlight beams sweeping across the doorways before they make their usual hectic entrance. Gasps circulate as eyes take in the carnage, boots sticking to slick blood and a rookie slipping on the liquid before meeting the floor with a thump. Ichigo opens his almost gold eyes, those from the force back when Shiro was caught immediately aiming in caution. Carefully, as those gold orbs cool to amber, he shows his hands. The blood soaked teen of nineteen sets those dangerous hands against the floor, sliding them forward before lifting them and returning to his earlier position. The cellphone is pink and the cover is shimmering with bedazzled jewels, the phone of a rich bitch spoiled with payoffs and sex money.

"Where's his weapon?" a young rookie asks nervously.

"This is too much like last time," a seasoned vet sighs. "There's no mistaking that face, though I never expected this from such a mild mannered kid… That's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So? Was he caught before?"

"No, he was a victim before. It was his twin brother that was shipped off to the prison island… murdered a large group of teen gangsters."

"A copycat murder?" the rookie suggests as all eyes lay heavily upon the orangette. "So… what was the weapon then? There are a lot of shell casings, but no gun that I can see on him."

"… Shiro Kurosaki used his bare hands," a woman remarks from the doorway as the rookie gawks in disbelief at the youth. "I'm here to talk down the boy."

Amber eyes glance her way, his body unmoving save for that tiny flicker. She's small and quite petite, her violet eyes almost anime large and her raven locks kept short. Ichigo knows her, as she grew up with the twins… she's a few years older, but they've known each other since the boys were eight. Rukia Kuchiki's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, is the head of the police department and always despised the system for splitting the two up. Since he frequently watched the twins, he wasn't permitted to take part in the trial. Although he constantly told the judge Shiro was a good kid and the gang members were lying, his comments were brushed off as being bias… It was obvious the judge was paid off well, but no one could prove it.

"Ichigo, nii-sama will be very upset to hear of this," Rukia scolds. "What were you thinking?"

"… I can't do it anymore, Rukia," Ichigo comments in a raspy voice long since underused. "It's been seven years; I can't live without him anymore. I'd much rather be caged _with_ him than hold freedom _without_ him."

"And what's with the massacre? Had to go out like him on a grand scale?"

"… I just wanted to make sure they paid," he growls lowly. "I'm sick because of them. My twin is gone because of them. I lived seven years of _hell_ and it's all their fault! They stole our lives… so I stole theirs."

"Ichigo… you could be sentenced to death for this," she whispers in shock.

"I know, that's why I called the police. Don't you understand? I was dependent on Shiro, Rukia. I _can't_ live without him."

"You've done so for seven years."

Ichigo is quiet a moment, his eyes downcast as the police watch the exchange curiously. For being a murderer, they're quite aware of how civil the orangette is being. It's a rarity to come across killers like this without them having a mental problem.

"I haven't," the teen finally murmurs. "That night, when they forced us apart, I broke. Two days later, I was jumped by more members of that gang. They were older and Shiro wasn't there to protect me anymore… I passed out and woke to find them beaten up and unconscious. Uncle Kisuke checked me over and determined I'm so dependent on Shiro, that I created a second personality to mimic his while he's gone."

"What?" she gasps.

She's known the two needed one another, but never knew it was that bad. Although, glancing around at the scene far too similar to the first… it's apparent Ichigo could never have the stomach to do this. Knowing how overprotective Shiro could be, Rukia's almost positive the less hostile twin called for the safety of others more than his own desires. Shiro wouldn't hesitate to kill someone for _looking_ at his baby twin wrong… as was proven when he tried to strangle the corrupt judge at his trial.

"Please, Rukia," Ichigo states with pleading and determined eyes. "Please… I don't want to hurt people anymore. Just lock me away. A death sentence is still better than losing my other half… I can't hug a personality."

It takes a long while, but eventually Rukia holds a hand out for the handcuffs. With a relief that breaks her heart, the docile boy she watched grow up lifts his hands gratefully to be carted off. He follows without a peep, the clattering blind echoing within the deadly silent room as he leaves. The sound of dripping life will forever be burned into his memory… but for once he doesn't mind it.

The trial isn't even a trial, as the evidence leaves no doubt to his guilt and the orangette even confesses. The judge, an old man named Yamamoto that watched Ichigo closely after Shiro's sentencing, knows something is wrong here. He calls a short recess though his judgment should be simple, taking Byakuya and Kisuke aside and into his office for a short chat.

"This doesn't feel right," he sighs. "That boy has his problems, but he's a thief not a murderer."

"A thief that has yet to be caught or pinned to any heist," Kisuke comments proudly.

"I agree wholeheartedly," the tall raven murmurs as he ignores the blonde's comment. "Rukia had mentioned he wants to be with Shiro again."

"I'm afraid it's more serious than that," the blonde remarks suddenly somber.

They both look to him curiously, awaiting his explanation with baited breath. The blonde man is a genius that provides his extensive intellect to all manner of areas, his forte however lies within law enforcement… he's a detective, gang boss, and owner of the underground fights. He's the first person the force goes to for rumors and gossip, especially since his beautiful wife is a spy turned thief.

"I believe Ichigo didn't commit this mass murder. Though the evidence points to him and he plead guilty, I'm going to stick by that," he says firmly. "When Shiro was taken… You have to understand, those boys need each other like we need air. They're the absolute worst case of dependency I've ever seen… they still bathed together at the age of twelve! They couldn't even go to the bathroom without the other present… they were each other's shadows…"

"Please, continue," Yamamoto states.

"… When Shiro was taken from him, Ichigo stopped eating. He shied away from his family, wouldn't speak, couldn't function… it was as if his soul was stolen and not his twin. Thankfully, Yorouchi has a truly gifted hand at motherhood!"

The two men, knowing the exotic woman with violet hair, can only stare in disbelief at the comment. The dark skinned sadist most likely beat the kid up until he bent to her will. At the sight of their bland looks, Kisuke clears his throat and continues awkwardly.

"Anyway, once he started getting out again, that gang retaliated against the cause of their headache. Ichigo's only protection against these ill attacks was Shiro… who was locked away by a corrupt judge. He developed a failsafe personality that echoes Shiro's. It puts everyone's lives in danger as long as the two are apart."

"How is that?" Byakuya inquires curiously.

"When together, their opposing personalities act as one another's conscience. When apart, however, there's no one to stop Shiro's rampage or protect Ichigo's more passive nature from threats. With this failsafe personality, Ichigo is pushed to the back and 'Shiro' is left to do as he pleases."

With this new information Ichigo has yet to mention, it's clear what the best course of action would be. The recess is ended and the three males rejoin those in the courtroom, Yamamoto sitting in his high backed chair and silently cursing the judge before him at the sight of the innocent and broken life. If Aizen did as he swore when taking up this position, Ichigo wouldn't be fighting for his life in such a manner. The sentence is past, the joy and overwhelming relief within amber orbs sending pity and sadness through those present. After seven long years… Ichigo will be reunited with his other half.

The plane ride is uneventful, Rukia and Byakuya accompanying the orangette along with Kisuke and Yorouchi. Isshin was asked not to come, along with the younger twins, Karin and Yuzu. They weren't at the hearing under the teen's request as well, the youth not wanting to see the disappointed look he just knows he'll be on the receiving end of. He loves his family; however he and Shiro were never like them in all truthfulness… they were always different. Sometimes that difference isn't noticeable, but in others… it's so painfully obvious. Isshin always blamed himself, having started out in the poor neighborhoods that surround youths with violence and gangs. He's positive his past had corrupted his children at some point.

The prison he's been sentenced to is so far away there is no escape, the large island having been converted into a jail twenty-one years ago after a couple hoping to set up an expedition had turned up devoured by the local animals… If anyone can hold their own it would be the animals in human skin called inmates. Once he says goodbye to his family and friends, he's escorted past the monstrous gates that line the entire mass of island. His guard is silent, unarmed, and obviously tired. He doesn't know him, though he feels he should… Rukia had introduced him to many aspiring cops throughout their lives.

"Welcome to hell on earth," the guard states as he opens a large metal door. "Only animals survive here, kid, so I'm hoping you're tougher than you look."

Ichigo's eyes almost pop out of his head, the sight before him is just… indescribable. This place is obviously not a typical prison, as there are no halls or exercise yards, no guard towers or roaming sentries, no prison cells or orange jumpsuits. It's all open, huge fields of wildflowers and forest in the distance before mountains brush past them. The wind is cool upon his skin, the sun warmly kissing his face, and he could almost trick himself into thinking he's been granted passage to the most wonderful paradise on earth. Breathing in, his inhuman senses pick up a slight hint of smoke and a touch of blood… it's been a long time since the fight or murder, though.

"Here, these are the keys to your apartment," the guard sighs. "Everything you need should be there. The phone has a direct line to the guardhouse in case you need anything, there are jobs out there… but newbies tend to end up in prostitution. You're a pretty young thing, you'll do well. Once you manage to make enough money, you can move from the district you've been placed in, but only if you contact us first. We still have to keep tabs on you guys, after all."

"Oi! I'm not a prostitute, I'm a thief!" Ichigo snaps displeased.

"Lucky you… this is where you maniacs are free to be whoever or… whatever… you happen to be," the man drawls. "This means that unless you've got some sort of protection from the resident bad asses, your ass is likely to be abused in all manner of ways."

"Whatever," he bristles. "Where can I find Shiro Kurosaki?"

The guard visibly flinches at the name, his skin taking on a pallor as his features twist in fear. Obviously, Shiro hasn't changed much. It takes a long while for the man to calm himself, but the orangette has always been a patient person.

"He's living in the desert section, but prowls the meadow and forest districts… he's looking to relocate. You don't want to fuck with him though, he's seriously bad news."

"I know," Ichigo smiles overjoyed. "He's my big brother!"

Ichigo saunters off, leaving the guard in complete shock. His keys have a tag attached with his name and address, telling him he lives in Mid-district. Written beneath that in smaller type and within parenthesis is 'the red district'… obviously having to do with the prostitution comment. Frowning, he opens the map given to him. Mid-district is smack dab in the middle of the island, the terrain looking to be barren and the town seemingly small. It's surrounded by all the other types of terrain… forest, meadow, desert, mountain, and even a huge lake with a town built on the mediocre island at its center. He studies the map, folding it and tucking it away once he's done. He won't need it anymore, but's it's always good to be prepared. The first town he comes to is full of people, the gates guarded by a lazy brunette and a stoic raven that looks just this side of emo. Ichigo doesn't care for guards of any type, the orangette's entire career making it a point to avoid them, so he takes a running leap at the huge stone wall and alternates between that and a sturdy tree beside it until he's over. It's child's play to him really, the teen having gone through far more challenging climbs. Leaping down and effortlessly walking away, he doesn't notice the lazy brunette watching in a subtle interest. As Ichigo makes his way deeper into the town, he realizes it's not much different from walking through his old home. There are apartment buildings, shops, restaurants, and gyms… but no vehicles and few bars. He catches sight of a movie theater on the corner, litter blowing in the gentle breeze, and a club just down the street. Crime seems to be a huge thing here, graffiti painting every building and buzzing alarms still screaming as though turning them off is a hassle.

"What the hell?" he wonders aloud. "Do they seriously get robbed that often? Why have the damn thing hooked up in the first place?"

With a light shrug of his shoulders, he moves on. He notes this section must be used for brawls, as he's already past a good dozen, and tries to keep away from anyone looking for a challenger. The last thing he needs at this moment is to go into his bloodthirsty mode, the very thought drawing an unpleasant shiver from him. He glances to the side and catches sight of a gorgeous man with teal locks styled messily, the youth coming to an abrupt halt to just stare at the other. He's perfect, rippling muscle and Adonis-like features, and the orangette finds he wants that man. Shaking his head violently to dislodge the thought, he continues forward with a grumble. Ichigo is just passing a dingy street littered with fighters, when someone tackles him unforgivingly.

*Great, I'm gonna die my first day, * he thinks in irritation.

* * *

><p>Sooooooo... You like? I hope you do! Things start out pretty ordinary, I won't lie, but I'm hoping to delve deeper into the crime part ;p After all, gangs can only go so long before their leaders crave a little more territory!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Jail Bird! Ichi's not talking to me right now, because I didn't get one chapter in and Grimmjow is already catchign his eye... he's pissed off he's the uke again. I tried to tell him he just wasn't seme material when paired with Grimmjow... but he won't listen =( Poor deluded berry-head.

Anyway, When I posted the first chapter I had also gone back and updated all my other fics =) I'm sorry if you forgot, but in the announcement I had stated that I'd repost over the annoucement ^^; I've also started a new GrimmIchi fic! That brings me to 9! Don't have a title yet, but I'm thinking hard =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The minute Ichigo hits the ground, his body is using the fall's momentum to roll his attacker over him and reposition himself on top. His fist is pulled back and ready to start pummeling as his amber orbs flicker between that and gold, but the sight of vivid gold eyes and snow white hair stops him. The orangette's body jerks off of the ground and onto his feet, his amber orbs trained on the one now standing. This man is lithe, holding Ichigo's build and only slightly taller, and exudes an air of insane joy that could make the most bloodthirsty man wet himself.

"Shiro?" Ichigo murmurs.

"Ichigo?" a slightly rougher voice answers.

The younger teen is vaguely aware of a few others surrounding them, of the two placed on guard duty at the town's gate joining them, but that doesn't matter now. Shiro and Ichigo launch themselves at one another, gripping tightly as though their lives depend on it, and bawl their happiness into each other's shoulder.

"I missed ya… so much!" Shiro cries. "What the… hell are ya doin' here?"

"I just… couldn't do it anymore," the younger twin sniffles. "It hurt so much… I… I… I killed them all! Everyone from that gang. They're all dead, Shi-nii."

Shiro starts at that, golden eyes surrounded by eerie black contacts that cover his sclera wide in bafflement. Ichigo, his Ichi… someone that cried when he accidentally stepped on a cat's tail at the age of eleven… _killed_ people?

"Ichi… tell me what happened," he mumbles calmly.

"They hurt us! They made me sick and I couldn't stand harming people anymore… so I killed them all and called the cops to pick me up!" he sobs brokenly.

"Who'd ya hurt, Ichi?"

"Anyone that attacked me or looked at me wrong… anyone you would hurt," he whispers as he clings tighter to his lifeline. "Uncle Kisuke said I created a second personality that mimicked yours so I'd be safe. I kept blacking out and waking to bloody scenes where my attackers were barely alive… I couldn't handle that anymore, I just… I just wanted you back."

Shiro holds his baby twin firmer, hushing him softly as he gently rocks them. He knows how Ichigo is feeling; seven years had him growing slightly more insane by the day without his better half. If it weren't for his 'family' he'd have been running into the forest to live with the wolves… They actually found him heading in that direction in nothing but his boxers, cackling like a madman and howling in a fit of borderline insanity. Not one of his proudest moments.

"Who's the fresh bitch?" a lecherous voice wonders.

"He ain't ta be touched!"

Shiro's voice is cold enough to freeze the blood in their veins, the dangerous edge slicing into them to leave phantom injuries they'll be feeling later. The porcelain skinned male is only like that with one other person… Gin Ichimaru, his lover. Noting this, it's easy to tell this new 'inmate' is important to the dangerous killer. They back off at once, giving them room to breathe although eyes still wander the beautiful feminine body in Shiro's embrace. A warning growl is all they get before the pale twin gracefully maneuvers his baby brother aside and swings at a tall beanstalk of a man. With a snarl, the single punch turns into a snowy haired male pouncing like a starved tiger. The tall man curses rather loudly, falling to the dirt and fighting to get away from the rabid male.

"Shi-nii!" Ichigo snaps. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"I don' like 'em lookin' at ya like that!"

"Looks can't kill me, Shiro. Let him up!"

To everyone's surprise, the older twin hesitates before getting off the other. Ichigo recognizes the fallen man as Nnoitra Jiruga, a man incarcerated five years ago for underground fighting… he was known for killing his opponents with a single hit, racking up over thirty murders before he was caught. The man stands, towering over Ichigo at nearly seven feet in height, and looks cautiously at the white haired twin with a sharp violet eye. The other eye is covered in a black eye patch, drawing curiosity from the orangette, and his raven locks hang loosely down his back. He quickly places a silver haired male with a large smile and closed, foxlike eyes between them. Ichigo knows this man, too. He knows the majority of the worst, as Rukia and Byakuya refused to drop him off without briefing him on them. The silver haired man is Gin Ichimaru… a thief, a killer, a spy, and so many other things it's really unknown how corrupted he is. He's been living on the streets since he was nine, but he's been dabbling in illegal businesses since he was five… the man was bred on sin. He can see Ulquiorra Cifer, a nearly impossible to catch hacker that spent his days taking down government sites for the hells of it. Stark Coyote, the retired army sniper turned assassin, sits on the curb nearby. Tia Hallibel and Nelliel Tu Oderswank, the dangerous duo known for robbery and taking out gang members without batting a lash, are near Stark with the sea green haired woman on the blonde's lap. The Grantz brothers, Szayel and Ilfort, known for partaking in medical experiments that killed an innumerable amount of patients, stand off to the right in boredom. Ichigo can feel himself become lightheaded with the knowledge of these high casualty cases surrounding him, yet he forces himself to keep his guard up and follow Gin's movements with his eyes.

"Now, now, koi," Gin teasingly reprimands. "Nnoi can' help he's a ass."

"The next person that talks 'bout my baby twin like he's a piece a meat, I'm gonna…"

"Who's the fresh bitch?"

The group inhales sharply, all eyes watching Shiro's brow twitch in his rage. Walking up to them, and drawing Ichigo's attention like a moth to a flame, is the man with teal hair. He seems to be in the midst of the dangerous group, yet there were no files on him in Byakuya's vast collection. Shiro swings, however Ichigo instinctually steps before him to catch his fist.

"Shiro, he didn't catch your warning. You just can't… AH!"

Ichigo's rant is cut short when a thick arm wraps around his waist, quickly lifting him and depositing him behind the muscular man. The orangette blinks in surprise, lost for words at this sudden change. From this position, he can make out the fact that this unbelievably gorgeous man is built more for speed despite his muscle. His skin is so tan it's obvious he's lived more in the sun, his eyes such an untamed cyan it leaves no doubt that he belongs here, and that grin he once caught on those lips is gone to leave a slightly irritated frown. Shiro's hackles are raised, his fists ready for blood, yet this man turns away from him to access the new inmate carelessly.

"Are you crazy?" he frowns.

"Duh," Nnoitra snorts in humor. "Isn't that why we're all here?"

A sharp look his way has the tall man shutting up, making certain to keep Gin in front of him for a human shield. He doesn't seem to mind it, so the teen can only assume it happens often… with the pet name for his older brother, 'often' most likely means 'at least five times a day'. The large and almost feral male turns back to him, teeth bared enough to tell his canines are a bit sharper than normal.

"Shiro isn't the type you jump in front of! Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed the first day? Who'd they assign you?"

"… What?"

"Newbies always get an advisor assigned to them… they usually repay them with sex. Who'd they assign you?"

"If I have to sleep with someone just to learn the ropes, I'd rather die in a fucking gutter!" Ichigo growls furiously.

"Ichi, tell me who it is now," Shiro snarls. "I'm gonna beat the livin' shit outta 'im!"

"I don't know! I got some keys and a map from the guard, and then I asked where to find you before leaving. No one told me anything about an advisor!"

"Wait… you asked where he was?" the muscular Adonis wonders. "Why the hell would you ask that?"

"He's my older brother, why wouldn't I?" Ichigo inquires in confusion.

The man made to mirror ancient Greek statues is surprised, but he doesn't show it. His glimmering cyan eyes are as cold as the Arctic Ocean and his features are smoothing into a perfect poker face, yet Ichigo can sense his bafflement through his hesitation to speak. After a silence that has the orangette holding his breath, his body begging to hear that sinful and smooth baritone once more, the mystery man speaks.

"If they didn't appoint you an advisor, I'll deal with you," he remarks. "I need a new bitch anyway; I got bored with the last one."

Shiro smacks his face before shaking his head, yet Ichigo pulls back and slams his fist into the arrogant man's jaw. Afterward he turns with a huff, grabs Shiro's wrist, and drags him away toward the exit and his district. Before he can get too far, however, the man darts forward. With a speed unknown by average humans, the male Ichigo knows he'll be having wet dreams about despite his unfavorable attitude is standing in his path in a slight crouch.

"Damn, you're a feisty one," he chuckles. "The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques… what's yours, Kitten?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and I am _no one's_ 'Kitten'!" he snaps. "Get out of my way before I kick your ass!"

"Shit, talk 'bout personalities clashin'," Shiro grumbles. "Ichi, Grimm ain't exactly the type ta react ta violence wit violence."

"What else can someone react to it with?" the younger frowns.

"…Lust."

At that, Ichigo looks to the larger man in caution and uncertainty. Cyan orbs are dilated with said lust, a groan leaving those thin lips before turning into an animalistic growl, and the teen could swear the other man's pants seem a little tighter. Without thinking and acting solely on instinct, Ichigo lashes out with a strong kick that connects with that hardening member. Grimmjow is down and Ichigo is bolting, Shiro and Nnoitra cackling in glee before the snowy haired twin forces himself to go after his irate brother.

"No!" Grimmjow hisses. "He's mine."

"Come on, he ain't easy ta catch," Shiro remarks. "Chase 'im on yer own time, right now I gotta get ta 'im 'fore the customers a the red district… he's livin' there."

"I'll deal with it."

"Ichi's been writin' me since I got fucked over," Shiro huffs stubbornly. "He's a thief, but he wasn' caught 'till he called in a murder an' sat 'till the cops showed up. Ya won' catch 'im 'less he wants ya ta. I ain't losin' my brother after seven years witout 'im!"

Grimmjow and Shiro face off, both eager to claim rights to the fresh teen… one as family and one as a lover. Gin knows Shiro is one of extremely few that would risk attacking the teal haired man, but this is Grimmjow's island and he's not exactly human so to speak. Gin has known the other since he was dumped off in his thirteenth year, fresh from the murder of a couple cops, and he knows of Grimmjow's early years. It's no secret, but it's not something people like to remember either. Grimmjow's personality is quite feline, he's horribly territorial and possessive… he had killed twenty inmates before Gin managed to help the guards explain everything to him, yet those here still aren't allowed in his personal territory. When he wants something, there's absolutely no force within Hell, Heaven, or Earth that will stop him from getting it. His eyes are now on Ichigo, something Shiro is loath to give up, and he doesn't want his koi hurt.

"Now, koi. Ya can' deny Grimmy a fresh chase on his own island," he comments soothingly. "Let 'im have his fun. I caught the address on Ichi's keychain; we'll go there an' wait fer 'im."

"… 'Kay," Shiro sighs in relent. "But he better not scare 'im. Ichi ain't exactly a poor innocent teen… he can be worse than me when pressed."

Grimmjow waits for nothing more to be said, his body tearing after the younger Kurosaki without another thought. The breeze beats against his body, the scents upon it assault his nose, and the earth sinks beneath his feet only just. He's a practiced hunter, born and bred to do nothing but, and this new prey will end up warming his bed when he finally catches him. Just as Shiro came off as more than human, Ichigo gives off that same sent and aura. He draws the teal haired man like a jaguar in heat, the older man wanting nothing more than to bury his desire within that perfect body. He sprints through the forest just past the town, grinning widely now that he's in his element. If he can drag that little bitch into a nice secluded den, that sweet ass is as good as his. Ichigo is just ahead of him now, yelping as he trips and falls. Grimmjow growls in early triumph, leaping to pin his new prize… and gasping as Ichigo yanks on a vine that swiftly clotheslines the teal haired man. Wasting no time at all, Ichigo quickly hogties the other.

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow hisses.

"That'll teach you to chase me," the teen states with a pleased smirk.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Grimmjow grins cockily. "These trees are crawling with wolves and jaguars… sure you can handle them?"

"Oh, I have no doubt I'll be okay," he smirks. "You should be more worried about yourself."

Grimmjow growls as the youth hurries off, furious the little bitch actually set up a trap he fell for… though he can't deny a certain sense of pleasure as that tight ass comes into his view. After Ichigo is gone, he flexes his arms and snaps the thick vine with a roar. He shakes himself in a feline manner, stretching a moment, and then hurries off to catch the smaller male off guard.

Ichigo is just entering the red light district, the streets filled with filth and grime of all types. The buildings are kind of rundown, some burned and barely standing, and the people appear more under nourished than healthy. Their clothes, men and women alike, hand from their limbs and their faces just scream 'addict' in most cases. He tries to give them a wide berth, yet they move toward him with hungry eyes. These inmates are the ones busted for drugs and prostitution for the most part, so they've never been inclined to leave this district. When a new inmate shows up, however, they're inclined to show them their place… and teach them all they know in a twisted attempt to help the newbie survive… in one sitting. Ichigo has a horrible feeling he'll be passed around the whole fucking district before the moon rises.

"Hey," a healthy looking woman smiles. "I'm Rangiku, busted for killed one of my clients… the fucking prick. What's your deal, sweetie?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, mass murder," he answers without thinking.

"As in _Shiro_ Kurosaki?" she gasps.

"Um… he's my older twin."

"… Does he know you're here?" a thin raven haired woman wonders.

A large hand sets itself on the orangette's shoulder, Ichigo noting how the resident whores both flinch and gaze lustfully at the one behind him. He doesn't even have to turn around to know Grimmjow is there, his mind just dying to know how he got loose.

"I already claimed this bitch," he growls. "Anyone to touch him will have to deal with me."

"Stop following me!" Ichigo growls. "I'm a thief, not a prostitute! I'm not lying down for you no matter how much you help me! There's nothing you can tell me that I can't learn myself!"

"… If the guards don't assign an advisor, they assume you'll fall well into the red light district. They basically choose your profession for you, leaving the whores here to teach you the ways of the island," he states with a feral grin.

"Why can't Shiro be my advisor?" Ichigo almost whines.

"Unfortunately, Shiro's been labeled incapable of caring for another life… last time he was an advisor, he ended up pimping off his charge for extra cash."

Ichigo's jaw drops as a strong disbelief takes over his features, the arrogant man before him glancing to the side and snarling. His hand lashes out and the teen flinches in the assumption he's the target, but the man behind him and off to his left is. That reaching hand is caught before he can make contact with the vibrant haired teen, Grimmjow gripping hard in warning and shoving the stranger away. After a moment's thought, the larger male turns back to Ichigo.

"Don't worry, it benefited them both," he hums. "Shiro loves money and his charge was a sex addict, they were both winners! The cops didn't see it that way, though. Said Shiro made one too many bad calls thanks to his insane sadistic side, so he's not allowed another charge. The others high on the inmate food chain are the same for various reasons… mostly murder. I'm the only one here without a record… Hell, the guards probably haven't even bothered to tell anyone about me. I'm the only living thing on two feet within these walls… that's _not_ a criminal of any kind."

* * *

><p>Ka-pow! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Grimmjow... NOT a criminal? Whoa... that's new. So, what's his deal then? I'm not telling ;p You'll have to read to find out!<p>

Grimm: Awe, come on, Vae. That ain't very nice.

Vae: But... how can I keep them reading if I tell them everything? T^T

Shiro: She's got a point, Grimm-Kitty! Just be glad she's givin' Ichi ta ya again!

Ichi: I hate these people, they're so unfair! Why do I always have to be chased by that stupid Sexta? I want to do the chasing for once!

Trio: ... *stare blandly*

Ichi: God, you guys suck! I could be a seme!

Trio: ... *continued stare*

Ichi: ... Fine. I still hate you, though!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everything is picking up within this story. I'd also like to remind everyone that when I posted this fic's first chapter, I had also updated all my other ones. =) I thought you all deserved a little reward for waiting so long. Anyway, on to the 3rd chapter.

Ichi: Why do I have to be the criminal and Grimmjow isn't?

Vae: Because I said so.

Grimm: She doesn't like to be predictable... and Shiro is a bad influence on you.

Shiro: Hey! I'm a great influence on my baby brother! Yer just pissed he loves me more than ya!

BTW, I've been hospitalized and might have the chance to post a few chapters. Apparently, my previous doctors were inept and that infection has only gotten worse. I'm being given antibiotics via IV now and will be in bed for a week-4.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ichigo is completely speechless, his amber orbs staring in shock at the man before him. No wonder there were no records on this guy… but how'd he get here if he's not a felon and why would he want to live a place like this? As he stands there in stunned silence, Grimmjow takes the opportunity to wrap a possessive arm around his slim waist and lead him to the apartment he's yet to see.

Shiro and Gin are lounging outside the door, waiting for Ichigo. They have a bet on how he'll get there, Shiro positive he'll be alone and Gin arguing he'll have Grimmjow on his heels. They hear the two before they see them, Ichigo yelling in fury at the arrogant man trailing after him. Shiro sighs and slips fifty bucks into his lover's hand, Gin's smile stretching just a tad wider.

"I don't belong to you! Stop telling people that!"

"Yes you do, I caught you so you're mine."

"You didn't fucking catch me, I'm still roaming free and you're never gonna use me!"

"… Do I seriously have to chain you to the bed?" Grimmjow murmurs in thought. "Didn't know you were a kink, Kitten."

Ichigo's anger is apparent when they come up the stairway, the apartment being on the third level. The complex consists of many buildings with four apartment flats on each of its three floors, stairs leading to each level and a balcony wrapping around the outdoor halls to make it easy to reach each entrance. Shiro doesn't have the chance to warn the older man, those amber eyes shining a furious gold before Ichigo turns and shoves Grimmjow over the balcony's wooden railing… but then, the snowy twin probably wouldn't have warned him should he be given the time. The gold is gone in those eyes Shiro's known since birth, amber pools wide in shock as he leans over the rail with a look of utter horror. Grimmjow is surprised, but only just. He gracefully twists his body and lands without a sound on his feet, body crouched in an almost primitive manner as he shakes off the subtle jarring to his bones at the landing.

"How did he… That's not… How could..?" Ichigo stammers.

"Don' try," Gin shrugs. "He's a twenty-one year old mystery."

"Ya good, Grimmy?" Shiro calls with a stance of uncaring indifference.

"I'm good!" the other calls back. "Hey, Shiro! I think I'm falling for that bitch!"

"I'll say ya are," the aggressive twin cackles. "Three fuckin' floors!"

Ichigo is blushing at the comment, however he's not too certain if it's in anger or embarrassment. Because of his dependence on Shiro and the other's slightly insane possessiveness, Ichigo's never managed a relationship. If he wasn't stealing diamonds, training with his aunt and uncle, or even demolishing competition in the underground ring… well… it wasn't thought of as important. Shiro was the only safe place he needed, the only one he wanted, and running into the arms of another was just unheard of in his opinion. As such, comments pertaining to anything along the lines tend to make him a bit uncomfortable. It seriously never occurred to him to have a fling before his imprisoning massacre, but right now he's sort of regretting not doing so. He may not have meant anything by it, but Grimmjow's comment is going to have Ichigo nervous around him from here on out.

"Tell the bitch to scoot back!" Grimmjow hollers.

*Okay, maybe not, * Ichigo sighs inwardly.

Gin quickly grips Ichigo's upper arm and pulls him away from the thick wooden railing, Shiro tensing at the contact even as he brushes it off… Gin will be the only one he allows to touch his baby brother. To the vibrant teen's surprise, Grimmjow foregoes the stairs altogether. The teal haired male takes a running start, springing three floors up and landing on the top of the railing in a feline manner. The teen's jaw drops, his eyes wide as he vaguely wonders how many surprises his heart can take in one day.

"Shiro, call it in… the bitch is moving!" Grimmjow comments.

That's about it; he can't take any more surprises. Ichigo turns to his door, walks in, and slams it shut in their faces before locking it. The trio outside blink in shock, Shiro debating on picking the lock and going in anyway, yet no one makes a move for the door. Finally, Grimmjow grumbles to himself as he kneels to do exactly what Shiro was thinking. The lock clicks open and the teal haired male opens the door… only to fall back when Ichigo slashes out with a kitchen knife.

"No visitors today!" he snaps. "Try again tomorrow!"

"Ichi… that ain't nice," Shiro states teasingly. "This is Grimmy's island, ya can' just attack 'im like that."

"I don't care who the fuck he is, no one is stepping into my personal space!" the orangette growls. "This place is crazy! I'm not moving from this spot until I've managed to get it figured out!"

"That's why _I'm_ here," Grimmjow grins lecherously. "You can start compensation with a blowjob, that'll be the down payment. After that, it'll be sex every night after lessons."

"… Unless you'd like me to remove your dick from your person," Ichigo starts with a pointed tap in Grimmjow's groin with his blade, "I suggest you bother me on a less hostile day."

"You don't scare me, Kitten."

Ichigo frowns, slicing to the right and drawing a shallow cut through Grimmjow's jeans and skin. It's just deep enough to bring up a few beads of blood, the teal haired inmate hissing in surprise more than pain. Ichigo's bland look tells the other a lot, the older man shocked such a pretty thing could harm someone without an iota of emotion.

"I changed my mind," Grimmjow states with a frown.

"Did you?" Ichigo smirks triumphantly.

"Yep. Skip the blowjob, down payment will be some fucking rough sex," he informs. "After that, smooth sex after a strip tease… you can dance, right?"

Ichigo abruptly slams the door an inch from colliding with the other's nose, the sound of scraping against wooden flooring alerting the trio to the orangette stacking heavy furniture against his door. Shiro remembers this from their youth, recalling with a grimace of phantom pain what happens when people force their way into Ichigo's personal territory. _He_ was never hurt, but those that were rarely recovered their pride from the beating.

"Let's give 'im some space," he suggests warily. "It ain't a good idea ta push 'im anymore now."

"I'm gonna get that fuck," Grimmjow frowns stubbornly. "I caught that bitch fair and square; it's my right to get laid."

"Ichi's a… _new_ animal," Shiro tries to reason. "He don' like playin' by the old rules."

"… Fine, we'll play his way," Grimmjow huffs. "But _no one_ touches him."

He pulls a permanent marker from his back pocket, scribbling on the door until a dark gothic six within a paw print that seems almost human is left. Gin and Shiro roll their eyes, remembering that gothic six as the number the guards gave Grimmjow after he was found. No zeros, no other numbers, the guards simply refer to the large male as 'the Sexta'. It was their way of speaking about 'the animal' without telling superiors it was actually human. Grimmjow keeps order on the island built for sin, does the guards' work for them, so the last thing they want is for him to be extracted. Whistling to himself, Grimmjow tucks the marker away and saunters off.

The night falls fast on the prison island, Ichigo sitting beside his window and listening to the faint strings of gossip blown his way upon the wind. So far the teen's pieced together the food chain, which is an accomplishment. The group he saw earlier, the worst within these walls, are called the 'peacekeepers'. They work for Grimmjow, the 'king', and make certain crime doesn't get too out of hand. Stark Coyote is the assassin, taking out those too stubborn to follow the rules, and isn't needed that often. Ulquiorra Cifer keeps track of everyone's movements, hacking into the government files and deleting anything on those that disappear. Szayel Grantz deals with the makeshift hospital with his older brother, experimenting on those deemed 'trouble' as long as he leaves other patients alone. Gin and Shiro are Grimmjow's trump cards where gangs are concerned, as the two are a perfect team… Gin gets the information needed and Shiro completely decimates all in his way. Nnoitra watches over the fights, the only one to know the rules well enough to catch when they're subtly broken. Nelliel and Tia Hallibel protect the red light district from murderers and rapists, though only looking after individuals for a fee. Anyone protected around here has to pay for it, sometimes with money but more often with sex.

Within each district is a 'leader', the one that reports trouble to Grimmjow or deals with it themselves. Within the red light district, the 'leader' is Rangiku Matsumoto. The women was a feared prostitute even before getting locked up here, far better at dealing with violent customers than the pimps they paid for protection. There are rarely any problems here. Though there seems to be many elsewhere, as the 'leader' of the desert district doesn't seem to understand this pecking order. A knock at his door startles him, the orangette moving toward the entrance warily.

"Who's there?" he wonders cautiously.

"Rangiku," the strawberry blonde chirps. "Did you eat yet? I made too much and thought you'd like some company!"

"Are you alone?"

"You don't have to worry about that, sweetie," she laughs. "You've been claimed by the 'beast' of this island. No one's stupid enough to touch you."

"… Hand on a second."

She's confused at the scraping of furniture, tapping her foot to the beat of a song she's had stuck in her head a few days, and then Ichigo opens the door. He looks about cautiously, moving to allow her passage once he's positive she's alone. As he closes the door, the mark made by Grimmjow catches his eyes.

"Damn it all!" he growls. "Not even here twenty-four hours and someone's fucked up my door with graffiti!"

"Oh no!" Rangiku states quickly as she stops Ichigo from getting the stuff to wash it off. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not?" the orangette wonders with genuine curiosity.

"That's _Grimmjow's_ mark," she explains. "That's the only thing keeping you safe from robbery, break ins, rape, murder, and various other attacks."

"… I do _not_ need his protection."

"I'm just saying, he'll put it back when he visits next. When he likes someone enough to claim them, this is usually what happens. He'll hound you every day until you're his."

"And after that?"

There's a long silence, the woman moving to put the bag of food on the kitchen counter. Ichigo doesn't think she'll answer, so he grabs some plates and sets the table for them. The woman seats herself across from her new charge, dishing out the steak and vegetables she made. Sitting at the top of the food chain has its perks, namely the finer things in life. The two eat in a companionable silence for a bit, and then Rangiku sets her utensils down.

"After that he leaves," she comments quietly. "No one has ever been a challenge enough for him, has never been enough like him, to keep his interest."

"The 'love them and leave them' type," Ichigo mutters.

"Sorry. His type is more… aggressive, stubborn… he loves the chase more than anything," she explains. "People run, get caught, and lay down. No one has the nerve to fight back."

"… I hog tied him," the orangette smirks mischievously.

The strawberry blonde looks startled a moment, but soon bursts out laughing. The very thought of Grimmjow, the unstoppable hunter, bested by such a sweet looking teen… it's hilarious! After the two get out their humor, their meal goes over much better with friendly banter. It doesn't take Ichigo long to decide this place might not be so bad.

Ichigo is woken early the next morning by pounding at his front door, the youth grumbling in irritation as he stumbles toward it. He unlocks each lock, as there are four of them, but leave the chain lock at the top secure as he opens the door.

"Hey, Kitten!" Grimmjow grins.

Ichigo stares at him a moment, blinks tiredly, and sighs before slamming the door shut again. As much as Grimmjow loves the chase, and this one is turning into a seriously good one, he's getting tired of that damn door slamming in his face. The teen was too tired to bother locking it once more, so the larger man just has to snap the flimsy chain to enter. The teal haired male closes the door and immediately searches out his prey, grinning from ear to ear when he finds him in bed. Grimmjow carefully lifts the blanket after kicking off his shoes, sliding between the sheets and scooting close to spoon with the beautiful bitch he's verbally claimed. Ichigo growls in annoyance, shifting and kicking the other out onto the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"What the hell!" Grimmjow hisses.

"I don't let just _anyone_ in my bed," Ichigo bristles. "If you're going to bother me with your presence, you'll stay on the damn floor or get the hell out!"

"… You're so cute when your eyes are alight with barely contained rage."

Ichigo growls in irritation, burying his head beneath his pillow to muffles the yell that follows. All the while, the older male gazes upon him in humor and interest. He's never met a guy like Ichigo before, though Shiro's personality comes close, and he's finding thoughts of this vibrant haired teen taking over his mind.

The youth has spent all morning under Grimmjow's intense gaze of cyan, the suppressed shivers of pleasure already tensing his muscles painfully. He needed out, needed a chance to lose the overbearing and infuriating man, which is why he's currently running the back alleys. Grimmjow is good, he'll give him that… probably the best Ichigo has come up against… but the teen is better. He makes a quick left into a whore house, the clouds of perfume nearly gagging him as he hurries through. The minute Grimmjow follows Ichigo can hear the loud cursing coupled with coughing and gagging, a smirk of sadistic joy touching his lips. Instead of going out the front door, the orangette takes the steps two at a time to get upstairs. His line of work has taught him that _every_ out should be considered. If Grimmjow is truly tracking him by scent, if he's honestly more the beast everyone seems to be making him, the perfume here should cover his scent nicely… but only girls wear the stuff.

"The things I do for freedom," the orangette grumbles. "Good thing this isn't the first time I've had to wear makeup, or this would be awkward."

Ichigo had gone _into_ the house of sin, but Yuki is the one that comes _out_. Yuki is a name Ichigo's used on a few occasions for spying on targets and evading capture, so this is nothing new. The wig he found is raven, short and styled in a windblown fashion, and it goes well with his tan skin. His makeup is nothing more than black lipstick, the fade on his eyes made of brown, black and gold. As he sashays out the front door, old clothes packed in a large black purse, the wind ruffles his long black printed tee with crimson slash makes over the chest. His black jean shorts, falling just to his knees and hugging his thighs perfectly, swishes with each step and the studded belt lying uselessly around his hips glitters in the sunlight. Black gladiator sandals protect his feet, silver and black bangles adorn his wrists, and large silver hoop earrings hang from his ears. The perfume he's now bathed in smells of lilacs and mint, completely washing away his usual scent of warm sun and cinnamon. Grimmjow passes behind him just as he's stepping away from the door, the larger male sneezing and trying hard to get the smells from his nose. Ichigo boldly hands him a handkerchief, one Grimmjow accepts, and then walks off with a playful bounce to his steps. Playing 'chase' with Grimmjow might be more fun than he gave it credit for.

It's been two hours now, the orangette watching Grimmjow hunt for him fruitlessly as he walks about and eats lunch in plain sight. The whole game still has yet to bore the vibrant haired teen. He's halfway through his sandwich, his eyes shamelessly watching the man grumbling across the street, when someone sits down at his table.

"How long?" Shiro asks while stealing a chip from Ichigo's plate.

"Two hours," the younger twin snickers.

"What's yer secret?"

"It's either the perfume I'm wearing, or he's just not as good as everyone thinks."

"He'll work it out by tonight."

"Bet me?" Ichigo smirks. "Fifty bucks says he doesn't find out until I go home tonight, no clues from anyone."

"Oh, yer so diabolical," Shiro cackles quietly. "Fifty says he catches on 'fore ya get ta yer street."

The two shake on it, Shiro heading off to find Gin and tell him what's going on while Ichigo continues to enjoy Grimmjow's mounting frustration. Once his lunch is finished, the orangette heads to the store. It's not that he needs anything, but sweets sound good right now. He turns to enter the building, gasping as he's knocked back by a larger man.

"Oh! Sorry about that," the redhead murmurs. "You okay, lady?"

"Fine. Will you be giving me back my wallet, or will I be kicking your ass for it?" Ichigo frowns.

The man looks ready to deny, yet Ichigo known him. Renji Abarai was Byakuya's old teenaged flame before he was imprisoned for theft and vehicular man-slaughter. The whole thing was an accident… if you consider getting in a crash that killed someone while trying to get away from cops in a stolen car an accident. Ichigo didn't know him personally, but he's heard things.

"Okay fine, here," Renji huffs. "Say… you up for some fun?"

"Like what?" the youth asks cautiously.

"Underground fights," he informs as Ichigo's face breaks out in a grin.

Ichigo knows he probably shouldn't trust this man, but the thought of the fights he missed so much erases his doubt. With a nod, he allows Renji to take his hand and pull him away from the store and toward a warehouse. It's quiet and the air stinks of smoke and sweat, yet Ichigo knows that smell and he loves it. This is where he lived for seven years, throwing himself at one opponent after the other when he wasn't off stealing things. He catches a glimpse of Shiro and Gin down the street, the youth tempted to call out and drag Shiro with him… but Grimmjow would see that and he'd lose his bet. If it's one thing he knows he can handle without his twin, it's the fights.

"It's just in here," Renji smirks. "You new around here? I mean, I know everyone… but I've never seen you around."

"Yeah, I just got here yesterday."

"My name's Renji Abarai, what's yours?"

"Yuki."

"… No last name?"

"What's the point?" Ichigo smirks teasingly. "You don't really want to know it and I don't like to use it, so… might as well skip that part."

Renji chuckles at that, leading the disguised teen deeper into the strangely silent building. Ichigo stops and looks around, frowning at the complete desertion of the place. Before he can say anything at all, Renji turns to look at him with a sly smirk. The orangette scowls, stepping away from the red head… and something big hits him from behind, making everything go black.

* * *

><p>Just in case you guys missed it, I got a little carried away and wrote an extra page on this chapter ^^; You're welcome! =D I'm planning on getting into a bit of crime... of sorts... in the next chapter! Sorry for the crossdressing again, Ichigo doesn't do it often in this fic... just to mess with Grimmjow's head ;p<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm happy to announce the next chapter. Took forever, I know. I'm feeling exceptionally lazy right now and my butt hurts horribly from sitting all day in this bed, so I'm gonna skip the majority of the first note. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

He doesn't know how it happened, one minute he's following Renji into an abandoned warehouse and the next he's attacked from behind, but Ichigo is positive this isn't good. He wakes in the middle of a ring, one dug into the ground so the fighters can't escape should they lose their nerve, still dressed in his female clothes and nursing a headache. He stands carefully, glancing around for the man that brought him to this point. Renji is leaning against the railing above, grinning from ear to ear as he waits for the beautiful bitch he caught to wake.

"Son of a bitch!" Ichigo hisses.

"Sorry, babe, but you're new here," he chuckles richly. "Our fighters like the opportunity to pass on genetics, but all the bitches around here know better than to come alone. It'll go fast, they're usually eager enough to fight one another… so you'll probably only get raped by one guy."

"I'll fucking kill you!" Ichigo snarls. "I'm _so_ telling Byakuya about this!"

Renji flinches at the name, his cocky grin falling. He's loved Byakuya since forever, never finding another that could even compare, but no one from the island prison knows that. A larger form steps up behind the redhead, Ichigo gasping in recognition. Kenpachi Zaraki is a vicious fighter, one that goes completely insane at the prospect of bloodshed, and it took twenty officers and three tranquilizer darts to keep him down. His own uncle had to lay the trap in order to save the fighters in his underground ring.

"Nice choice, Ren," the large man laughs. "She's got the heart of a fighter!"

"… Yeah, she'll breed some strong kids," Renji comments as he pushes aside the 'Byakuya' comment. "Let out the fighters!"

A couple steel grates on each side of the pit open, Ichigo a gladiator waiting for the lions to attack. With malicious chuckles tinted enough to show their lack of sanity, five burly fighters enter from each side. Their dilated eyes roam Ichigo's body, hunger and want sending icy needles spiking though the orangette as his heart thumps wildly within his chest. One, muscular and missing a few teeth, reaches for the teen with an air of authority. Though Ichigo pulls away, the man grabs a handful of his dark wig and pulls him closer.

"What a beauty," he grins. "I'll take my pleasure from you with great vigor."

His breath is sour upon Ichigo's face, his own features twisting in disgust as the first fight breaks out. These men, too busy fighting to stave off their lust on most occasions, are eager to fuck Ichigo until he can't walk for a few months… and they don't want to share. Thinking quickly, Ichigo maneuvers against the man he gauges to be the strongest… the one that made the first move to claim him. The hulking figure hums as the disguised orangette presses against him, careful to keep his gender a secret just in case… though he doubts it'll matter to these sex deprived dumbasses.

"You seem so much better than them," Ichigo purrs in a light and breathy feminine voice. "I would be your woman alone, but it would seem you have to share. Pity… how I'd love to feel you over me, to give birth to your every child. You must not be strong enough to chase away challengers, or you would kill them to better your chances."

"My chances?"

Ichigo fights down the urge to smirk in triumph. His gamble has paid off, just as they normally do. This man is strong, but not very bright. Like all those Ichigo has crossed paths with, this burly fighter thinks with his dick and fights for the joy.

"Well, think about it," he hums in an innocent girlish tone he normally uses to manipulate. "If you're the only one fucking me, you're the only one that could impregnate him. But with all these people taking turns claiming me as theirs, I'll never know who's passed on their legacy without a paternity test."

"They won't claim anything," he hisses. "You're my bitch!"

Ichigo is lifted by the man, set upon a wide shelf he never would've noticed had he not been placed there. It's over his head when standing on the ground, the height leaving him a few inches from his own height to the top. After he's set aside, the shit flies. Punches and kicks are exchanged as the men tussle, the youth grinning like the thief he is. He cringes when a strong punch loosens teeth, blood splattering the walls and the crunching of broken bone filling the air. Kenpachi and Renji watch in shock as the fighters fall, enjoying the violence below all started by a single 'female' with a silver tongue. Finally, the last man standing against Ichigo's 'suitor' is knocked out. The large male, panting from the exertion of such a horrendous altercation, lifts his prize from the ledge. Ichigo is deposited on the ground, his captor pulling roughly at his clothes as the teen forces himself to keep calm. That fighter leans back to gaze upon his new bitch, Ichigo taking that moment to kick with all his might. Just as he's known for, the power and placement of his attack yields him a KO.

"Man that guy was annoying," he sighs. "Well… time to go!"

Ichigo stands and stretches, looking about before running forward. He leaps to the ledge and scales the side to get out, stopping at the top to glower at the two baffled men there. Renji shakes himself from his stupor first, hurrying forward to engage the rogue female. Ichigo huffs, moving into a roundhouse to knock him the other way. Ichigo turns, giving the redhead a backward mule kick to the face and hearing a satisfying crack as his nose splinters.

"I am so sick of everyone trying to claim me!" the orangette huffs. "First that crazy blue-haired bastard, now a whole gang of combatants…"

"Grimmjow?" Kenpachi balks. "He claimed some orange haired boy."

"That's me, dumbass! I'm hiding from him," the teen bristles. "And you! I can't believe Byakuya Kuchiki used to date you! I am so out of here. You touch me again and I'll kill your stupid ass! You'll see just how much like Shiro I can be!"

"What does that psycho have to do with anything?" Kenpachi murmurs.

"He's my older twin," Ichigo hisses. "I was placed here after murdering an entire gang in one go for separating us… don't test me again. Good day."

He turns and stomps off, vowing to return later and destroy their fighters for _his_ own pleasure. Outside the night has already fallen, the teen growling his displeasure at this turn of events… there was still so much he wanted to see. Though he's pissed and his bag is missing, thank goodness he had nothing but clothes in there, he heads back home. He had stashed his wallet and cell in the sports bra he nicked from the whore house, his discovery coming in handy now. It's a lot later than he expected, customers roaming the streets like flies strewn about a year old carcass. Ichigo attempts to hurry, unwilling to be propositioned by men not knowing who he is, and briefly muses things were easier when he belonged to Grimmjow. Then again… he's never liked taking the easy way out. He rounds the corner, just coming up to his complex, when hands pull him to the side. For a moment, he completely skips the natural panic mode and heads straight for pissed off. Flinging back his head, his attacker grunts in pain when it makes contact. His grip loosens and Ichigo elbows his ribs, leaping forward for distance and kicking back hard for his finish. Adrenaline courses through his veins, joy singing along his nerve endings, and he's soaring at the moment. His amber eyes, as he hasn't slipped into that 'killer' persona, gaze upon the unconscious body of his attacker.

"I told 'im not ta fuck wit ya this late at night," a familiar voice cackles.

"Shi-nii?" Ichigo gasps.

Shiro and Gin are leaning on the railing outside his apartment's door, a few of their crew having just left moment ago for their own homes. Good thing, too, or they would've never let Grimmjow live this down… not that these two will. Looking back to his attacker, Ichigo spies teal locks and groans in annoyance while he mentally cheers 'I kick ass'. Shiro and Gin hurry down to help bring the other inside, although Ichigo attempts to convince them it'd be better to leave him, and the guys dump Grimmjow onto the orangette's couch.

"Cute outfit," Gin comments. "Ya should be careful gallivantin' like that… bad people 'round this place… but ya totally pull it off."

"Like the fighters of the underground ring? Don't worry about them, they're idiots," the teen scoffs. "It's amazing how easy it was to get them to fight over me."

"I don' wanna know," Shiro states immediately. "I can' step on Nnoi's turf an' I know I'm gonna wanna if ya tell me."

A groan from the couch has the trio turning to check its contents, Grimmjow carefully sitting up as he holds his head. Last thing he remembers is smelling the fight ring's scent of sweat and bloodlust on an innocent chick, stopping her to make certain they hadn't raped her… and then he was on the ground. He looks over to see said 'girl' staring at him, now seeing she much be new.

"Fuck," he murmurs. "You pack a punch, sweetheart. I feel sorry for the guy fucking you."

"Don't," Ichigo waves off with hint of humor. "There's no such guy."

Shiro leans over his baby twin's shoulder, practically draping himself on the other. Before he can question him, Grimmjow notes the striking similarities in their features… he's been duped. The scent lingering about him now is his claimed bitch's; Ichigo was using perfume to throw him off.

"You," he growls animalistic, "are evil. I forbid you to use perfume ever again."

"You're just upset I figured out how to avoid you," Ichigo scoffs as he pulls off his dark wig. "I'm a thief, Grimmjow, don't forget that. I've built my life around evading capture; you'll never catch me unless I damn well want you to."

"Told ya," Shiro grins in a sing-song tone.

"Shut up, Shiro!" the teal haired man bristles. "What were you doing in the underground ring? Who took you there? Who touched you?"

"That's none of your business," the teen scowls darkly. "I took care of it."

"I didn't ask that. Someone touched you and I wanna know who," he hisses. "I'll find out eventually, but if you tell me now I'll only beat them until _near_ death."

Ichigo shrugs uncaringly, it's not _his_ fault they kidnapped him and attempted to rape him. If he doesn't say anything and Grimmjow kills them, one more girl will be safe from that fate. He heads to his room, intent on grabbing some clothes before hopping in the shower. He'll have to skip dinner; it's too late to make anything.

When Ichigo exits his shower, there are a lot of things he expected. Grimmjow making him something light to eat while Shiro molests Gin on his couch was definitely _not_ one of them. With a sigh, he grabs the nearest object and hurls it. The small clock on the hallway stand smacks Shiro in the side of his face as he sits up, the force propelling him over the low couch back. Gin bolts upright in surprise, following Shiro's descent to see him groaning on the floor.

"I would appreciate not seeing that when I walk out of my room," Ichigo frowns.

"I would 'preciate not gettin' hit in the head by a fuckin' clock!" Shiro responds. "Such a violent lil prick."

"Pot, kettle," the orangette bristles. "Like you have room to talk."

"Sorry," Gin smiles sheepishly as he attempts to defuse the dangerous twins. "He thought ya would be a while."

"What's Grimmjow doing?"

"Said he didn' want ya goin' ta bed witout eatin' or some shit," Shiro remarks as he picks himself up. "Yer gonna have yer hands full wit that one. He's a 'provider' by nature, doesn' feel he's a adequate 'mate' 'less yer askin' fer him ta do shit fer ya."

"His last infatuation was a fuckin' gold digger," Gin snorts. "Asked fer the most expensive shit, but Grimm-kitty stopped at nothin' ta get it fer her. He'll treat ya the same, if not better."

Ichigo doesn't like that, as he's very independent concerning everyone but his twin. If he wants something, he'll work to get it. If he can't afford it and he wants it bad enough, he'll steal it. Rangiku's words return to him, whispering how the teal haired Adonis normally works. He doesn't even think about it before the words spill from his mouth like vomit.

"You guys know him best, right?"

"I do," Gin smirks proudly. "I knew 'im the longest! Was here when the guards first found 'im."

"If… and it's definitely an extremely slim chance… _if_ he were to catch me, how will I know I'm not like his other flings?"

"Well, Grimmy's got a few rules even he don' know 'bout. He don' let no one sleep in his bed, he don' let people borrow or wear his clothes fer any reason, those he fucks are usually in the guestroom if he like 'em 'nough ta let 'em stay the night, and 'bove all… no matter how infatuated he may be, if he don' view 'em as his mate… no one is allowed in his personal territory."

"If he does any a those, he likes ya 'nough ta keep ya fer a long time," Shiro grins. "But that's only if he catches ya, which I know ain't gonna happen 'less ya let 'im."

"… You bet on it, didn't you?"

"Duh! Like I'm gonna pass up a sure thing," the pale twin scoffs. "Gin says yer ass is Grimmy's within a month's time… the other's say just a few weeks, but I said they're full a shit. Grimmy ain't gonna get his dick nowhere near ya 'less yer cuttin' it off or ya let 'im."

"… His exact words," Gin sighs with a blush.

Ichigo nods in agreement, turning his attention to Grimmjow. The other is calmly moving about the kitchen, bobbing his head in time with the music the teen can barely hear blaring from the ear buds of his ipod. He's surprised inmates are allowed such a thing, but then again they have everything else… except transportation with a motor. Finally, feeling the eyes on him, Grimmjow looks up and turns off his music.

"Here," he comments. "It ain't much, but it'll hold you over until breakfast."

Ichigo strolls over, his curiosity getting the better of him, and looks to a plate of chips with a couple grilled cheese sandwiches beside a glass of milk. He notes that Gin and Shiro are making a break for it out the front door, scowling as he assumes his twin… that's missed him for seven years mind you… would rather have sex than keep him company. Grimmjow, however, stays put as he waits for Ichigo to eat.

"Might as well sit down," he sighs.

The two head to the small two person table outside the kitchen area, sitting down as the orangette begins to eat. Ichigo would like to learn more about Grimmjow, but isn't certain what to say. He's also aware it's extremely late; it'd be dangerous for the other to be out.

"Look," Ichigo huffs. "I've never been in a relationship of any kind, okay? I never needed anyone but Shiro near me. I know what you want from me and you're welcome to keep trying, but I won't give it to you.'

"I don't want anything at the moment," Grimmjow frowns. "Except for you to shut up and eat. It's late and I wanna go home if I'm not getting laid."

"You most definitely aren't," the teen objects. "But it's too late; you'll get hurt out there… I was going to suggest you stay the night…"

Grimmjow's eyes light up, his demeanor giving off lust mixed with hope and triumph. Ichigo senses this change immediately, glaring balefully before that grin can break out. The reaction confuses the older man and he hesitates long enough to give Ichigo an opportunity to explain.

"No sex. You can sleep on the couch; I don't think I have a guestroom."

"Spoil sport," Grimmjow mutters in disappointment.

"You're lucky a stranger like you is even getting that!" he snaps. "It goes against every fiber of my sane judgment! The only reason I'm allowing it is because Shiro trusts you enough to leave me alone with you!"

"Yeah… he probably shouldn't. Then again, after he met Gin his judgment hasn't been too sound," the teal being teases.

Ichigo glowers at the person before him, finishing his dinner before retiring to his room. He returns with some extra blankets and a pillow, dropping them on the couch with a pointed look. Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow gets his blankets ready for bed as his hypnotic orbs of cyan follow Ichigo back toward the bedroom. As he lies upon the surprisingly comfortable couch, the image of his 'crush's' ass plays back in his mind on repeat… such a glorious sight, so tight and perfect. His stays there for about an hour and a half, tossing and turning, before he gives up. Grimmjow stands, slinking down the hall to Ichigo's room. He gazes upon the petite male for a bit, making certain he won't wake, and then slips in bed beside him. It's a new feeling, but he could get used to it.

* * *

><p>There you have it! still working on chapter 5. I might be allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow, but I'm not allowed to go back to school until the swelling and infection go down a bit more. Apparently, the infection had gotten into my blood and I've been hooked up to IV antibiotics to get it back under control. =( Don't worry, I'm still alive and I've even started an outline to fix up my series I've been working on. I figured it would be better to combine them and ditch the main character thing.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Finally! The next chapter for Jail Bird! Wow, this took forever. Don't worry, I left off at an awesome spot and even added a new character I never used before! Unfortunately, you're not gonna like the end of this chapter ;p

Ichi: Why? WHAT DID YOU DO! D8

Grimm: She's evil. I keep telling you that, but you don't listen.

Ichi: This is Shiro's fualt! He influenced her with his bad example!

Shiro: *insane grin*

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The next morning, Ichigo can't move when he wakes. Sometime during the night, he had gravitated toward Grimmjow. His right leg is splayed over strong thighs and his arms are hugging the other's waist like a child with its teddy bear, the orangette's nose buried in a chiseled chest. The other body beside him is a surprise, one he's not entirely happy with, and he stills as he attempts to gather his bearings. The form is familiar, as much as he hates to admit it, so he's not afraid of it being a stranger. A shift from the muscular Adonis and Ichigo is caught between pretending to sleep and brushing off the whole thing.

"Morning, Kitten," Grimmjow mumbles.

"You _do_ realize this is a huge invasion of my privacy, right?" the orangette scowls.

"And yet… I don't care."

He barely has time to get the comment out before he gasps in pain, Ichigo's hand roughly handling his member. After the rough squeeze and warning growl, the orangette kicks Grimmjow out of the bed for the second time since the teen arrived in this prison. Ichigo rises, intent on sightseeing after missing it yesterday, and walks past his guest to the bathroom. He's just climbing into the shower when Grimmjow hurriedly shoves him in.

"Get the hell out of my shower, you pervert!" the teen shrieks.

"A couple octaves higher and you could pass as a girl," the teal haired man teases. "Now shut up and calm the fuck down, I'm not gonna bend you over in this tiny ass shower."

"You're quickly wearing out your welcome!"

"If I wanted to fuck you without consent, I had ample opportunity to tie you to the bed last night. Just because I'm planning on showering with you, doesn't mean I'm planning on taking advantage… I just want to look."

The furious orangette reaches for the first object he can use as a weapon, Grimmjow's eyes watching warily from the back of the small shower. When the teen grips the removable showerhead, however, that caution flares into a tension just waiting for the attack. A golden-eyed Ichigo lashes out, the larger male dodging in what little space is given and wrapping the lithe body before him in an unbreakable embrace. Ichigo fights, desperate to get free and eager for blood, yet when Grimmjow grips his neck in his teeth experimentally… the teen stills at once. The feel of those slightly sharper canines resting against his artery sends a shock of submission and fear through the younger, though Ichigo manages to cast aside the whimper begging to escape.

"Interesting," Grimmjow murmurs against tan skin.

"Wash up and get the hell out," Ichigo hisses.

Not many would catch the significance of such a remark, but the larger male has become adept at learning new languages and rules. This is a triumph for him; he managed to locate the one action that will get the teen to submit. For each time he manages a purely dominant hold like his fangs to Ichigo's neck… a hold meant to signify claiming in the animal world… Ichigo will relent to their argument. Thankfully, in this case it's the shower. Unfortunately, the teal haired god is positive his prey won't be making any repeats easy on him.

Today won't be one of peace for the vibrant teen; his morning warned him of that. He's out sightseeing, but Grimmjow hasn't let him out of his sight to escape again. Losing the fight for the shower earlier is enough to piss Ichigo off royally, the younger male having been fuming since, and all he wants is a victim to lay into brutally… maybe try a few moves Yorouchi forbade for the simple fact they're lethal if not administered perfectly.

"Ichi!" Shiro calls. "Gin's out gettin' info fer our next target… wanna come with?"

"Hell yeah!" the orangette grins. "I've been looking for some stress relief!"

"I figured ya could use it. Grimmy ain't the easiest ta get 'long wit."

"That's a serious understatement," Ichigo scoffs. "If he doesn't give me some room to breathe soon, I'm gonna fucking castrate his stupid ass."

"He means well… sorta," Shiro mumbles. "Okay, yeah… he prob'ly only has his own best interests at heart."

Ichigo chuckles at that, allowing his older brother to grip him close as they walk off. Grimmjow stays behind enough for Ichigo to think he's gone for now, following like a shadow to keep his bitch in sight. After his last great escape, the teal haired man isn't chancing the little minx getting away again. When the twins join up with Gin, he hangs back further still.

"What'd ya find?" the pale twin inquires with a sadistic grin.

"They got it, Hall's ruby necklace. She's gonna fuckin' flip when she finds out," Gin reports. "Unfortunately, they got it locked up tight an' there's no tellin' where they hid the safe. Not ta mention, only one a 'em know the location an' a totally different one knows the combination. They really thought this through."

"Shit," Shiro hisses. "Hall was adamant we get that necklace 'fore we beat the shit outta 'em, it's all she's got left a her time outside this place!"

"I'll get it," Ichigo smiles. "It'll be a piece of cake! I've stolen far more difficult things than that."

"I don' know," Gin frowns. "If anythin' happens ta ya, Shiro ain't gonna be the only one goin' on a killin' spree."

"Please, don't insult me," the orangette scoffs. "There is no thief better than me."

With that, he demands the gang's location and heads off to retrieve Hallibel's necklace. The location is easy enough to find, just a large three story building that looks to be rundown and slightly charred, and finding a target is even easier to the orangette's practiced eye. He's standing to the side, overseeing the other members as they unload a wagon… the replacement for trucks. It's huge, pulled by four draft horses, and the boxes look to contain electronics. It's obvious to Ichigo that the man is most likely second-in-command… which means he's in the know. He wanders down the alley in a languid stroll, his hips swaying seductively as he tests the waters. If the guy is interested the teen can wheedle information out of him over dinner and drink, but if not he can beat what he wants to know from him.

"Hey, hot stuff!" an underling hoots.

"Get back to work, dumbass," the second-in-command growls. "As for you…"

"I apologize, I didn't realize I'd be causing trouble," Ichigo purrs. "You see, I was told I have to find a powerful male to stay safe around here and you seemed quite the catch…"

"You think I don't know the games you whores are playing?" he scoffs. "I'm no fool, bitch!"

"Oh good," the teen grins maliciously. "I do hate using seduction to get what I want; it makes me feel so dirty. Besides, breaking bones is far more satisfying."

By now, Ichigo's eyes are shimmering gold and the gang members have begun to surround him. With a cackle worthy of his older twin, Ichigo darts forward and punches a larger man in the gut. They bend over and the orangette leap-frogs over him to plant both feet in the chest of the lackey behind him. A third dives to still the bloodthirsty teen, shocked when a foot connects with his face.

"Stop playing around and put that bitch down!" their leader snaps. "Anyone that succeeds gets to fuck him first."

Ichigo balks at that on the inside, his body now completely taken over by his second persona that notes how the promise riles the other men… it's time to stop messing around. His body moves quickly, darting and dodging as those around him attack randomly. With a backflip, Ichigo lands close to his target and pivots around him as he snatches the knife from his belt. The cool metal presses against the throat closest to him… another lackey eager to win points by protecting his boss… the orangette jerking the blade skillfully across his flesh and watching as he falls. Ichigo makes short work of the others, his movements so fast and soundless that the gang members go down without a fight… just like those in the massacre. Dripping with blood and grinning like a demon, Ichigo turns on the gang's second-in-command.

"Okay," the orangette purrs. "This is how we're gonna handle this…"

Shiro and Gin are sitting at a small park nearby, Gin in Shiro's lap as they kiss. The slap to the back of the pale twin's head interrupts them, both glowering at the teen behind them. Ichigo's grin is almost contagious, the orangette beaming through the streaks of drying crimson. He realizes that Grimmjow is lounging on the bench beside the couple, having joined them after Ichigo left… mainly to bitch them out for allowing him to wander into danger. At the moment, he's gawking at the orangette in shock.

"Fuck, Ichigo," he murmurs. "That look is so fucking sexy; I think I'm more turned on that I've ever been in my life."

"Shut the hell up!" the vibrant twin snaps. "I'm high on the feeling of triumph and you're raining on my parade!"

"What'd ya find out, Ichi?" Shiro asks.

"Only the location of the safe," he waves off in feigned dismissal.

"What use is that?" Gin frowns. "We still need ta know how ta open it."

The orange haired teen immediately appears indignant, growling his anger out as his twin's lover looks on in confusion. It takes a moment, but Shiro is quick to placate his baby brother's wounded pride.

"News from outside don' reach us much, Ichi," he says nervously. "If yer not showin' off in here, not many people know ya."

"… I'll let it slide this time," the younger huffs. "But don't say it again. I'll get your damn necklace tonight… deal with the gang after."

"I refuse to let you…"

Grimmjow's rant is cut off prematurely when Ichigo plants his foot in the teal haired man's gut, the teen walking off in fury. He's had to deal with too many who doubted him, after all his constant training and never-ending battles he just can't handle the doubt… he's worked his way to the top with a fair amount of struggle as it is.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Grimmjow inquires.

"Ichi's the greatest and most dangerous thief a the past five years," Shiro shrugs. "He struggled ta get people ta take 'im seriously. In here, though, he's gotta start from ground zero."

Night falls fast enough; the young thief having went shopping before staking out his target. The gang leader lives in a nine floor apartment building… on the top floor. It's not difficult for him, he's had far harder, but he never appreciates the winding climb. Dressed in black with nothing on him weapon-wise, Ichigo sits as still as a statue on the roof of the building next door.

"Damn, I didn't know your skills were so off."

Ichigo jumps at the unexpected sound, moving just his eyes to gaze sidelong at his sudden companion. Crouching near him, looking for all the world like a predator ready to pounce, is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The teen shakes off his surprise, scowling at the larger man whole-heartedly.

"What are you doing here?" he hisses.

"I thought the safe was in Barragan's penthouse," Grimmjow states while ignoring the question. "How are you gonna get it when you're over here?"

"For your information, Barragan isn't stupid. He shuts off access to his floor after six, which means no one can get through by elevator or stair," Ichigo points out cockily. "His apartment is on the top floor of a nine story building, I'm currently standing on the roof of a twelve story office building."

"… Your point?"

Ichigo smirks before scooting back a few steps, running at full force before diving off the edge. Grimmjow's cyan orbs are huge, his body reaching for the small male even as Ichigo slips through his fingers. He doesn't fall long, his slim digits catching a strong power line before he effortlessly swings his frame onto it. With a wave up to Grimmjow's stunned and hyperventilating form, Ichigo takes the power line like a tight rope.

"He's gonna be the death of me," Grimmjow breathes in relief.

Ichigo is nimble on his feet, practically running along the line as the target's window comes into view. The majority of the lights are off, Barragan having stayed behind to unravel the chaos Ichigo's earlier attack caused… apparently, they're under the impression Shiro got a makeover and learned some new tricks. His more volatile sibling is dangerous enough to require everyone's involvement, which is perfect for Ichigo's current quest. After checking the place over one last time, the orangette presses his hands firmly against the glass and slides the window open enough to squeeze in.

"Idiot," he mutters. "Doesn't even lock his damn windows… and I'm not seeing a security system in here. I thought this guy was smart."

"And you were correct."

With a sharp intake of breath, Ichigo turns slowly to face the dark corner he swore was empty. There, holding a gun trained on the orange haired teen, is someone Ichigo hoped beyond hope he wouldn't run into… Ggio Vega. Twenty-five years old, Ggio Vega is one of the most notorious assassins led by Barragan. He's short; about five foot four, and has to be one of the most beautiful dominants Ichigo has ever come across. His raven hair is shaggy and held from his face by a red bandana, his gold eyes as piercing as Shiro's and ten times more sane, and his cheeks are adorned with claw mark tattoos. It's the smile, however, that has Ichigo's heart thumping in his chest. This man easily presses dominance in such a small action, though Grimmjow's eyes do far more pressing than Ggio smile.

"My, my," he smirks fetchingly. "It really would be a shame to kill _you_. Hmm… Alright, I've decided."

"… Decided?" Ichigo questions cautiously.

"Yep. I've decided you're going to be mine," he grins. "What's your name, pretty thing?"

"… Ichigo Kurosaki," the teen grinds out in annoyance.

"I'm sure you already know me, there aren't many that don't," he remarks arrogantly. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna have to secure you for the moment. I'll untie you when Barragan comes back, though. That's when I'll be relieved of my post and I can take you home."

"Oh goody."

Ggio moves from the shadows with a grace only surpassed by the teal haired god that's been pursuing the teen, the weapon still locked on the taller male, and stops just out of Ichigo's range. The youth curses this fact inwardly, applying the many lessons on manipulation and strategy Yorouchi taught him.

"On your knees," the raven commands. "And put your hands on your head."

The teen obeys warily, knowing Grimmjow's likely seething on the roof nearby… if he hasn't already bolted to find a way up. Ggio drops the gun so the barrel is pressed to the orangette's temple, his free hand gripping both of Ichigo's wrists. The minute he's positive the intruder is secure, the gun is tucked away… and the thief smirks at the man's arrogance. He grabs Ggio's wrists as best he can when they're both within reach, yanking down to knock him off balance before falling onto his back and kicking him in the temple. A hiss of pain is drawn from the assassin, Ichigo getting to his feet with a practiced flip and sending a knee into his opponent's stomach. Ggio swings blindly, disoriented from the hit to his head, and the orangette dodges before punching his jaw hard. A couple steps between them now, Ichigo slams a kick with the impact of a brick into Ggio's chest to knock him out… a more satisfying KO he's never had.

"Take that, fucker," he cheers. "Who's the badass now?"

Still high on victory, he locates the safe… sitting in the open within the dark corner Ggio emerged from. Not a bad security system if it weren't Ichigo facing it. Kneeling once more, the teen carefully looks over the combination lock. It's an old one, just a three digit combination and nothing electronic, so he presses his ear to the safe and listens for the telltale clicks as he slowly turns the number dial. He gives a small victory dance reserved for difficult targets when the door unlocks and pops open, the ruby necklace lying inside in wait. It's tucked into Ichigo's bag, the teen making a hasty retreat the way he came.

"Fuck, Ichigo," Grimmjow chuckles. "You had me worried sick."

Relief is clear in his eyes as he leans down to pull Ichigo up, the orangette touched by the slight feeling of guilt in his gut. The way back was more difficult, as the thief was forced to scale the last three floors by hand. Thankfully, the architecture is an older and more gothic type with plenty of holds. Ichigo smiles apologetically at his worried gaze, standing up after being pulled onto the roof, and reaches into his bag to pull out the necklace. It's shimmering in the moonlight, Grimmjow grinning in a mix of pride and fascination. Just when they're getting ready to leave, however, a quiet crack sounds and Ichigo's body goes stiff in the wake of the shot.

* * *

><p>I know, I know. The original ending was worse! I've got a great idea for the beginning of the next chapter though, you'll love it! =D Anyway, welcome the new member of my fan fic family!<p>

Grimm: No way! That ass tried to take my bitch! D=

Ggio: I could satisfy him way better than you. *cocky grin*

Grimm: Like hell! The only one Ichi's gonna take it from is me!

Ichi: Great... a cock fight. I hope you're happy, Vae!

Vae: ... Yes I am! But this is just the beginning! *evil laugh*


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I knwo you've all been simply dying for this update =) Don't worry, it's now here! I tried to make worth the wait, but it probably isn't T^T On the bright side... at least you get to know who got shot! On with the fic! Can't wait to see who gets beat up this tiem =)

Ichi: Like they even need to guess! Why are you always tormenting me? Why can't you make Shiro suffer for a bit? T^T

Vae: Hmm... I just might have to do that! ;p

Shiro: Aibou! Why would ya do that ta me! T,T

Ichi: *shrugs* Misery loves company and I can't think of any company better than you.

Shiro: Awe! I love ya too, Aibou! =)

Ichi: *sucker*

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The shot was taken with a silencer attached, so Ichigo barely heard it, but the reaction never changes… he froze. He can't stand gunshots, they drag up too many painful memories he'd rather forget. If it weren't for his other personality, he would've been killed by one years ago. As it is, he's curious why his inner 'Shiro' didn't take over as usual. The gasp and hiss of pain beside him, however, answers that question… the bullet hit Grimmjow. Immediately, his blood runs cold and he pivots around to assess the injury. Grimmjow's cyan eyes are nearly red in rage, his body darting to the building's edge as he shakes his fist at the recovered Ggio.

"Damn you, Vega!" he snaps. "What the hell was that for? _I_ didn't steal from your fucking boss!"

"I claimed that pretty little thief," the raven snaps back. "That was a friendly warning to keep your hands off!"

"Oh yeah? I'll have you know, I already claimed him the day he arrived."

"He likes me more than you!"

"You wish!" Grimmjow scoffs. "He just feels sorry for you!"

"You didn't see the way he looked at me!"

"At least he lets me inside his apartment!"

"He'll be letting me in after tonight!"

"I _slept_ with him! Beat that you little shit!"

Ichigo sighs as he watches between the two, both nearly falling from their perches as they shake their fists. Not even bothering to get in the middle of it, the orangette turns and walks off… though not before noting the bullet had only torn Grimmjow's pant leg. The teal haired man had dodged it at the last minute, proving once more these 'humans' have nothing on his skill. The teen smirks to himself at the thought, frowning only a second later at a horrid realization… he now has two powerful… and attractive, there's no denying that… males fighting over him.

"Fucking babies," he sighs.

Shiro and Gin are waiting across the street, the later pinning the former to the grass… and this time not for reasons of intimacy. The minute Shiro's astounding senses picked up the fight he became unnerved, but the gunshot had him vaulting over their bench in a frenzy. If Gin hadn't of tackled him, he would've likely destroyed the apartment building and everyone in it.

"I'm fine, Shi-nii," Ichigo waves off. "Grimmjow was the target. He's up there trying to one-up Ggio."

"Ggio Vega? Are ya okay? Did he touch ya? I'll fuckin' murder 'im!"

"I said I'm fine and he didn't. Besides, I whooped his ass nice and thoroughly," he scoffs. "Aunt Yorouchi trained me well."

"So… why's Grimm in a shoutin' match?" Gin questions.

"Ggio said he claimed me, Grimmjow says he claimed me… and I left. I've no use for immature men in a cock fight."

"Grimmy'll win anyway," Shiro states lightheartedly. "No way in hell would I leave my baby brother ta Ggio… he threatened ta cut off my dick."

Ichigo rolls his eyes once more, handing his bag to Gin. Once the other's jaw practically drops at the sight of the necklace, the youth nods in satisfaction and heads home for sleep. Shiro kisses Gin and hurries after Ichigo, easily matching his stride before striking up a conversation.

"Ya ever have guys fight over ya 'fore?"

"Don't know, never bothered to pay attention," the vibrant twin shrugs.

"This ain't a place ta have it happen," Shiro frowns. "Shit like that can start wars."

"No one's that stupid."

Shiro gives him a funny look that says otherwise, the more vibrant teen suddenly having a flashback of the stories his aunt told them. Shiro's favorite was about the time Kisuke and she were high school sweethearts, the two taking a time out for a bit and seeing other people. She found out Kisuke was with a bombshell named Rangiku Matsumoto and went completely berserk. She burned down the woman's house in a jealous rage when she was staying the night with Kisuke. If she weren't Yorouchi Shihoin, she would've spent the better half of her life in prison.

"… Trust me; this place ain't all sunshine an' rainbows. If someone wants somethin' here, they take it by any means necessary… even if they don' wanna keep it."

"What are you getting at, Shiro?" Ichigo scowls.

"Be careful. Not everyone's as nice as Grimm-kitty. More often than not, people get bored wit their toys an' they come up missin'."

A frown mars his features, yet Ichigo says nothing. He has no doubt something that crazy would happen here, but he doubts Ggio and Grimmjow would partake. Ggio was actually caught because a miffed ex-lover ratted him out.

At his home, Ichigo hugs his twin goodnight and locks his doors behind him. It takes less than fifteen minutes for someone to knock on his door, however… five seconds for the knocking to turn into pounding. Ichigo, just getting ready to take a hot shower, sighs in annoyance and heads to answer it. Grimmjow doesn't wait for the door to open more than a crack, pushing his way through and kissing the orangette heatedly as he tries to shut it.

"Can I shut the door now?" Ichigo wonders in exasperation once the other releases him.

"Sure. I think he got the point," Grimmjow grins.

"I'm not doing this, Grimmjow," the smaller male scowls. "I refuse to be in the middle of such a juvenile fight."

He catches the careless shrug as he slams the door shut, barely making out Ggio's figure across the way. His heart thuds violently in remembrance of those dark features, yet he pushes that aside quickly. Grimmjow's over powering aura helps a lot, the pure dominance radiating from him demanding Ichigo's attention like nothing else he's ever been victim to. He curses fate for throwing him into such a sadistic arrangement, locking the door once again to search out his unwanted guest.

"I can already tell I'm gonna be faced with an endless amount of challenges where you're concerned," the teal haired male grins sadistic. "I knew claiming you was a good move."

"I don't know where you guys get off thinking I'm gonna let you treat me like a trophy, but your delusions will end _right now_!"

"This place has rules, Kitten, that's how these people survive," he informs cockily. "You pretty much _are_ a trophy here."

"… I don't play by anyone's rules but mine," the younger hisses. "The sooner you get that through your head, the better chance you're gonna have getting in my pants. That is the goal, right?"

"… Seriously?"

His tone is hopeful and surprised, shock at the ease with which his goal can be accomplished setting his libido on fire. Ichigo smirks in a mix of seduction and dark pleasure, thrilled at the prospect of leaving his tormentor high and dry.

"Oh yes," he purrs. "I'd be such a good little bitch for you, once you learn _my_ rulebook. I'd do anything you could dream up, fulfill any fantasy that sets you off… of course… I'd have to make sure I get my fill, too."

Grimmjow's breathing has picked up, his pants growing tighter as the smaller male inches closer to whisper against the hollow of his throat. A finger traces lightly down his built torso, hooking into the waistband of his jeans and teasingly moving along them. Just when he's about to push the orangette against the wall to ravish him, Ichigo moves away.

"Then again, you have zero chance at fucking me right now," he waves off. "Learning my rulebook could boost it to a five percent chance. Not the best odds in all, but still better than zero. I'm gonna take a shower, you can sleep on the couch."

A skip in his step, the teen hurries into the bathroom and leaves Grimmjow sputtering in disbelief. Thanks to his expertise in both seducing his targets and changing tactics on a whim, the older male is hot, hard, and irritated. He's so not letting the other get away with this. Quietly, he stalks toward the door. He's aware it's locked, a slight frown marring his lips before it vanishes, and stands to consider his options. If he _does_ get the door open, Ichigo isn't likely to allow a dominant hold easily like last time. Then again, the teal haired male has always been a firm believer in the saying "nothing ventured, nothing gained". With a wicked grin, he hits the door with enough force to pop the lock and leaps. Ichigo has half a second to react to the intrusion, thanking every star in the sky his body has been trained to react before thinking. As Grimmjow attempts a tackle, the orangette summersaults beneath him and makes a mad dash.

"Damn," Grimmjow huffs. "I missed him by an inch."

He drags his dripping form from the hot spray of the shower, taking off after the escaping teen. He's coming to a sudden halt when a throwing knife, slender and long in its lethality, embeds itself beside his head. Ichigo has two fistfuls of these daggers, each resting between his fingers in pairs. A towel is around his waist, fury in his eyes, and a challenging sneer on his lips.

"Where the hell did you get those?"

"I went shopping earlier to prepare," the orangette states smugly.

"I didn't see you pick those up."

"I didn't want you to," he bites back. "Come on, Grimmjow, I'm the best thief there is. You honestly don't think I can pocket something without another seeing?"

"Put the knives down and get over here."

"How about I put them down when you leave? I'm not about to let you beat me again," Ichigo growls. "Don't you have a place to stay other than here?"

"Of course I do," Grimmjow grins. "But it's not nearly as interesting."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, grumbling under his breath as he turns his back on the teal haired man. Never one to pass up an opportunity, Grimmjow steps forward. The reaction is immediate, Ichigo spinning and hurling another knife at him. It grazes his cheek this time, his cyan orbs wide in shock, and Ichigo doesn't even blink as he poses to throw a third.

"This time it hits your shoulder," he comments monotonously. "Don't fucking tempt me!"

"Armed, dangerous, and breathtaking," Grimmjow breathes out. "You're gonna have this whole fucking place fighting over you."

"I don't want people fighting over me!"

"Then I suggest you make up your damn mind and pick someone, that way they don't have a reason," the larger man points out. "Vega is just the beginning, word's gonna get around. I can guarantee you there's probably only a tiny few that wouldn't whore you out for money and favors."

"They can try, but it'll be the _last_ damn this they do."

"So cocky."

Ichigo storms into his room to get to the bathroom, giving his unwanted guest a warning look before slamming the door shut. It doesn't take long for Ichigo to finish his shower, but it's long enough for Grimmjow to think up a plan. Ichigo no sooner steps from the bathroom that Grimmjow is behind him, grabbing his wrists and squeezing tight enough to force him to drop his weapons without seriously harming him. His canines are gently biting Ichigo's neck and shoulder joint, telling the orangette he's demanding submission.

"… I hate you," Ichigo sighs in irritation.

"Bed. Now," Grimmjow purrs.

"I'm not having sex with you!" the teen shouts. "I don't care how many times you manage to… Ah!"

Grimmjow cuts off the rant by tossing him onto the bed, crawling after him and pinning him to the mattress. Ichigo is a stubborn male, a talented thief, and a manipulative genius… but that won't save him from everyone.

"I like you," he states. "I really do. You're not like the others I've been attracted to… but you're reckless. You don't know this place, you don't know the dangers. You may be able to brush off their advances, but some people won't let you go as easily as Vega did."

"I can handle myself."

"This isn't a game! Do you have any idea what this place even _is_? It's not just a prison, Ichigo, it was meant to be more. I don't know much more than that, but I know who's most likely going to attempt claiming you. If you're not mine word will get to the desert district, the gangs there aren't like the ones here… they're far worse. You won't be able to take out some of the big players there, trust me."

"… I don't want to be just another trophy," the orangette sulks. "I'm better than that."

"I'm never gonna let you go," Grimmjow smirks. "I'm gonna stay with you, no matter what."

"… Byakuya is working on getting Shiro and I released," Ichigo murmurs. "What will you do then?"

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth," the teal haired male assures. "You'll be mine even in the afterlife."

"Sap.

"Bitch."

They're quiet for a little while after that, the gears in Ichigo's head turning while Grimmjow plays with the smaller male's hair absentmindedly. After a while, the orangette comes up with a solution to get Grimmjow off his back for a bit… he just hopes it works. Then again, knowing Grimmjow it probably won't. He decides to hope for the best and looks into the other's eyes.

"… I'll agree to think about being yours if you agree to stop attacking me."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Deal?"

"No thinking. I'll stop trying to randomly dominate you only if you belong to me."

"… I don't know."

"Fine with me, I love randomly attacking you!"

He shifts them so Ichigo is tucked at his side, humming in content and draping the rumpled blanket over the orangette's lower body. Ichigo can hear Shiro in his head, demanding he give in and be happy about it… yet he's always been stubborn. Looking at the pros and cons, it would probably benefit him in the long run.

"I'm still not having sex with you until I deem you worthy enough for my time."

"So that's a 'yes'?" Grimmjow wonders hopefully.

"Yes," the younger comments grudgingly.

Grimmjow gives a cheer, squeezing the other closer just to feel him in his arms. Ichigo complains, pushing the larger male away while shouting his annoyance. The two can feel eyes upon them, the orangette shivering in unease before reaching to shut his blinds. Crouching on the fire escape next-door is Ggio Vega, anger on his features that he gladly directs at Grimmjow… who sticks his tongue out childishly.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo snaps.

"What?"

He ignores the other's feigned innocence, once more muttering to himself as he shuts the blinds. He has a horrible feeling his agreement to be Grimmjow's trophy is just going to make his life a living hell. He attempts to sleep on the other side of the bed, yet it's impossible. Grimmjow is pulling him closer, meeting him in the middle of the bed and wrapping him in an unbreakable embrace. The orangette sighs in relent, moving his blanket to cover them both… This had better be worth the hassle.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it! Things are progressing and everyone's happy! we also have the first look into the plot... Can't wait to figure out the rest! XD So... now that I've satisfied your addictions of Jail Bird, which fic shall I update next? Any suggestions? Any at all?<p>

Grimm: Hunter! I have the right to fuck my mate whenever I want in that one! =3

Ichi: Either Black Doves or Uncharted! Grimmjow can't touch me in those! =D

Shiro: I demand ya work on Divine! I need ta meet up with Gin in that one! I NEED GIN, DAMN IT! D8

Vae: ... Okay... Any suggestions from the _readers_?

Shiro: No one cares 'bout the readers! I want Gin! Start fuckin' writin' so we can fuck!

Vae: I apologize for Shiro's bad mood, he's going through withdrawals in Divine ;p Who knew he'd be _that_ addicted to Gin?


	7. Chapter 7

WHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think I bash Aizen in this chapter. I'm not one to do so usually, so I can't really tell if I do ^^; But just in case, I shall give you a semi-warning now! That seems fair enough! So, thank you all for your input on the dolls =) It helps! I'm working on the cat girl dolls now (a couple will sort of look like Yorouchi! With Violet hair and yellow eyes!) Now, because they sulked all through last updated chapter since they didn't get to talk in the beginning note, I'll turn this note over to the characters I love to torment... and you love to read about when they're suffering!

Grimm: That doesn't sound very nice.

Ichi: When is she ever?

Grimm: She's usually awesome to me!

Ichi: Of course she is, you're not her favorite. =p

Grimm: I am, too! She just loves me in a different way than you! You're like the sister she never had and I'm the guy she prefers to have fantasys about. =3

Vae: Whoa, wait a minute... And I thought Aizen was full of himself.

Ichi: Now you know what I have to deal with every time you force me into a relationship with that idiot!

Vae: ... *bows head* I am truely sorry for your suffering, Ichigo. I'll pick on Shiro more.

Ichi: Thank you! That's all I ask.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The next morning, Ichigo is slipping out of bed and throwing on some clothes. Grimmjow doesn't stir, but he makes certain to move with all the stealth he's mastered in his line of work. He's out the door in a heartbeat, leaving the teal haired male sleeping soundly in his room. Normally, Ichigo runs early in the morning… but he'll be doing enough of that when Grimmjow wakes up. Right now, he's walking the streets in hopes of locating an adequate target. He's almost into the shopping district when he's yanked into an old warehouse… the same one Renji attempted to breed him in.

"Damn it all to hell," he growls out.

His amber eyes cut through the dim lighting, scowling heatedly at the hand grasping his upper arm as he's dragged further into the building. The crowds are thick today though it's early morning, the stench of smoke and sweat clinging to him in a sickly cloud, and Ichigo can sense his other personality stalking the edge of his mind restlessly in wait. He's shoved onto a plush chair in a private box, the one that abducted him plopping down into the chair at his right.

"Sorry I had to drag you in," a familiar voice comments. "I pro'bly should a said something."

"Nnoitra," Ichigo sighs out. "It was either you or Shiro. You two seem to be the only ones stupid enough to surprise me."

"I might need your help today," Nnoitra frowns. "One of my good fighters is down sick; they usually help take down the violent pieces of shit that play dirty. You up for fighting?"

"What are you gonna give me in return?"

"Seriously? Fighting in the ring ain't good enough?"

"I've already been privy to the skills of all your fighters, they're too easy. That one fight told me everything I need to know about defeating them. If you want me to waste my time, you damn well better pay me."

"Just as bad as Shiro," he grumbles. "Alright, fine. I'll pay you five hundred for the day, deal?"

"Perfect."

Ichigo watches the fights carefully, noting how one fighter in particular eyes him as they wait their turn. It unnerves him, yet he forces it aside. Everything is quiet until that last fight. It's noon when the giant of a man steps into the ring, almost the end of Ichigo's 'shift', and the uneasy feeling peaks. Ichigo's gaze sharpens, his other personality causing a riot in the back of his mind. It takes little to no time for the altercation to turn brutal, a blade slipping into the strange man's hand from his long sleeve, and the orangette bolts from his seat. Nnoitra is left in the dust, uncovered violet eye blinking in surprise. The smaller male dives into the in-ground arena, tackling the knife wielder with ease. He swings, the orangette barely dodging the blade as he leans away. His foot makes a high arch, knocking the knife away from his attacker before planting the heel of his palm in the fighter's chin. The large man staggers backward, stopping only a moment before looking to the doorway he entered through. Someone is standing on the other side of one steel grate, hitting a button that raises that door while keeping the other closed. Ichigo backs away, uncertain about this change, and looks to Nnoitra. The other is distracted by an outburst within the crowds, the orangette left to deal with this alone.

"I've been waiting for this a long time, Kurosaki," the huge male grins. "My boss wants to talk to you… but I get to punish you later."

"… What the hell are you talking about?"

"You might've changed your hair color, but you can't fool me! I'm gonna take great pleasure in teaching you never to humiliate my boss!"

"Hey, buddy, I think you're mistaken," Ichigo remarks as he backs further away. "I'm not Shiro, I'm… ah!"

He gasps as his back hits the other grated door… and a needle pierces his neck. His vision begins to blacken, his body falling limp, and the fighter quickly tucks him under one mammoth arm. He vaguely wonders where Grimmjow is when he needs him, yet knows the stench of this place would be too much for the teal haired male. He likely trusted Nnoitra to watch over him. Just as he blacks out, he catches Grimmjow's voice yelling over the ruckus to Nnoitra.

Ichigo wakes in a spotless room, his body feeling as though he's floating on water and his head spinning like a top. Sometime before completely going under, he decided to strangle his twin. He carefully sits up and looks around. The whole room has a sterile feeling to it, yet he knows this isn't a hospital. He's also aware that it's nighttime on the other side of the window, knowing without even looking thanks to his inner clock. He's grumbles in irritation to himself, listening to his inner demon berate him for not allowing them reign during the arena fight. He knows this never would've happened had he allowed 'Shiro' to take over, but he never likes doing that unless it's absolutely necessary. The door opens and two men stroll in, one with dark skin and sunglasses. The other man stands arrogantly with slicked back brunette hair and piercing grown eyes, keeping an unnerving smile upon his lips as he lets his gaze rake over the teen like he's just won the world's greatest trophy. His companion is blind, his long black locks in cornrows, but something about him nags at Ichigo's memory.

"My, my, Shiro. You _do_ look different."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry. Are you suffering from amnesia?" he wonders in a humored tone.

Ichigo stares at them both for a long moment of silence, searching his perfect memory for the files Byakuya had him study. The man in the back is Kaname Tousen, an assassin known for his amazing accuracy with throwing knives although he's blind. Ichigo, himself, was taught devoid of each sense in turn by his aunt. He can fight on nothing but his sense of smell if need be… which, he prays, there will never be a need. The brunette, however, sends a jolt of unbridled fury through him. It takes all his self-control and years of training to hold himself back from jumping the powerful man. The rage glitters in his amber eyes, sending a visible shiver through the two. Ichigo knows they fear Shiro… but they've never come across him before. And the man before him has far too much to worry about when dealing with Ichigo. It may have been long enough to become blurry on details, but the orangette could never forget the name.

"Aizen," he growls out. "The piece of shit that ruined our lives."

"Our?"

It doesn't escape his notice that Ichigo's eyes are two different colors now; one gold and one amber. He warily steps back half a step, brown orbs analyzing this new change. He's dealt with Shiro long enough to know he's mentally unstable and holds a particularly nasty grudge against him. For Aizen's part, the reason simply wasn't significant enough to remember at the time. The only one on his payroll that possibly could've recalled their very first encounter was Gin, but the silver haired male ran off with Shiro within a week of meeting him on the streets… hence Aizen's dislike of the Kurosaki boy.

"I'm afraid you've caught me at a bit of a loss, Shiro," he replies smoothly. "Last we spoke; you were running off with my most valued underling."

"No, Aizen," Ichigo snaps. "Last _we_ talked; you were sentencing my older brother to life on this piece of forgotten earth!"

"Brother? Oh! That's why we got off on the wrong foot," he comments even as he waves it off. "Inconsequential. Enough games now, Kurosaki, I tire of them. You have no brother here and that spineless little worm could never find the ill will to end up here from I recall…"

"Spineless little worm?" the orangette yells. "I was going to play nice, but if you insult me again, I'm gonna fuck you up!"

Aizen waves off the threat, obviously considering it the norm when dealing with Shiro. It likely is. With a growl of irritation, the vibrant teen considers his options. Shiro isn't the daredevil type when it comes to heights. Whereas Ichigo loves leaping between buildings and walking electrical lines, Shiro would love nothing more than a violent tussle all the way to the ground floor. Knowing this, Aizen isn't going to lock the windows. He seems the type that would flaunt an exit he's positive his prisoner won't take. With his photographic memory, Ichigo can pinpoint his location and make his way back home to Grimmjow and Shiro… but not without grabbing a souvenir.

"I have nothing to say to you," Ichigo bristles.

"My offer still stands, Kurosaki," Aizen practically purrs. "I didn't place you here for nothing; there was reason behind it. I'm sorry you feel I hurt your little brother in doing so, but it was for the greater good. Join me and bring Gin back to my side… and I'll get you back with your little brother."

"Your words… are poison," Ichigo scoffs bitterly. "And I'm smart enough to know not to swallow such lies."

"Unlike our last conversations, you won't be leaving this time," the brunette frowns. "When Gin comes for you, you'll either join me or die."

"You won't get the satisfaction of offering that ultimatum," the teen smiles pleasantly. "Gin won't come for me… and I've already told you why."

Nothing more is said; the two leave and lock the door behind them. Ichigo is still for only half an hour when someone else enters. It's the fighter that kidnapped him, wearing a pair of jeans and carrying a couple pairs of handcuffs. Ichigo is struck with the other's identity. His name is Yammy, Aizen's muscle, and his file pegged him as a rapist.

*Oh joy, * Ichigo sighs inwardly.

Shiro isn't known for carrying weapons, as he's never needed them and was likely never trained as Ichigo was. A quick flick of his wrist after the door is locked and the small throwing knife hidden in his belt takes out the light. Lost in the darkness with no moonlight from the night outside to fill the room, Yammy gropes around the pitch to locate his victim. Ichigo calmly strolls around him, leaving a wide berth while unsheathing a second dagger from his boot. It's long and slender, the orangette waiting for an opening before ramming it between a couple ribs and into the giant's heart. He falls, the teen recovering his thrown blade before letting himself out. He locks the door quietly. If another should check in while he's gone, they'll likely assume he's still there and prolong his discovery. Afterward, he disappears into the dark halls.

Aizen's office isn't well guarded, as the arrogant ass feels no one could intrude upon his domain… too bad he picked the wrong twin. Ichigo pulls a flash drive he bought the other day from around his neck, sticking it in the computer to download everything as he browses. Yorouchi was a faithful believer in blackmail; even if they don't own expensive items to lift, everyone has juicy secrets to exploit. The first thing she taught her little prodigy is that flash drives are the skeleton keys to modern day riches. He finds a safe behind a self-portrait of the brunette, easily breaking it open by dialing in the birthday he saw in his personal file.

"Fucking ego-maniac," he scoffs quietly. "Probably only gets off by his reflection."

Inside is an expensive looking jewel of a rare orchid color. It's cut perfectly, the color pure and unbelievably gorgeous… and Ichigo is struck with recognition. This jewel is Kisuke's property. He had found it on a dig he accompanied a friend to, had it cut in order to place it in a necklace for Yorouchi, and it was stolen between the time Shiro was sentenced and Aizen was imprisoned.

"Sneaky son of a bitch," Ichigo frowns. "No matter. You're not dealing with Shiro anymore… and I've got your number."

The last is whispered as he returns the flash drive to his person with a malicious smirk. After a moment's thought, he seats himself at the computer desk and quickly creates a virus he's gotten in trouble quite a few times for letting loose on the internet out of his boredom. It wasn't so much he was caught, but because Kisuke or Yorouchi ended up clicking into it and ruining their laptops. Footsteps sound outside the room just as he's hitting enter, his head darting to the open window before his body follows. The building is tall, the penthouse at the twentieth floor, and his only escape is the long leap down. Not too far lays the phone line, his body just light enough to land without snapping it. Without thinking further, the orangette dives out of the window and lands with uncanny grace on the thick line below. He's almost pleased with himself that he went through the horrid stage of 'I'm running off to join the circus'. Without that development, he doubts Yorouchi and Kisuke would've admitted that's how they met in their teenage years. Thanks to their inability to let him do anything if it's not done completely right, he was privy to the many interesting teachings of the circus world… thank goodness his aunt taught him _other_ professions to use these talents behind his uncle's back, or he really would've run off. Unbeknownst to her, of course, he was also teaching Ichigo how to hack and create viruses behind _her_ back.

*I'm so lucky I'm a well-rounded criminal, *he smirks.

He's across the gap in no time, taking the fire escape down the side and jumping to the street instead of dropping the final ladder. If he ever gets caught again, he doesn't want to lose an escape route until it's absolutely unavoidable. The minute he walks around to the main street in the desert district, he's tackled to the ground.

"Good thing I know you so well, Shi-nii," he sighs.

"What the fuck do ya think yer doin'? Aizen's a fuckin' loon, Ichi! Ya can' trust 'im!"

"Uh, duh! I was kidnapped because they thought I was you! Idiot called me a spineless worm!"

"We gotta get outta here 'fore they know yer gone."

Ichigo doesn't complain as he's tugged away, surprised he's actually eager to get back to Grimmjow. As they make their way through the streets and to the gates, he realizes he's lost a day of sight-seeing yet again. With a rueful sigh, he bites the disappointment and promises himself tomorrow. Outside the gate he can see all those within Grimmjow's gang, each and every one pacing like restless animals ready for a bloody territory war.

"I got 'im!" Shiro calls.

Ichigo is brought into Grimmjow's fold immediately, the whole group fussing over him as they threaten this district's very way of life. It doesn't take the orangette long to realize what's going on… he's become a part of their family. The thought both scares and warms him. He's not certain whether this new occurrence is Shiro's doing or Grimmjow's, but he decides it doesn't matter. This is his family now, more tightly knit than he'll ever manage in this asylum called 'jail'. For only a moment, he smiles joyously. Then it turns mischievous… Wait until they see what _he_ found!

* * *

><p>How's that? Awesomeness? I hope so! In case you're wondering, the stuff he stole from Aizen is part of the plot! Oh... and the jewel? Can anyone guess that one? It shouldn't be difficult. ;p Just to keep you all informed... I'm completely winging this story about now! I love not working with an outline! I feel so free! =D<p>

Shiro: ... Maybe we shoulda had her locked up here too.

Ichi: No doubt. Unfortunately, this is her world now and we're at her mercy.

Shiro: ... At least I get Gin! XD

Ichi: I'm so glad to see you sympathize with the difficulties we all have to face at the hands of this semi-sadistic writer. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: Hey, I don' need much long as I get Gin. *shrugs*

Ichi: There's a fine line between love and obsession, Shiro. I suggest you seek professional help before you cross it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long, I wrote the ending of the last one and posted it... and then remembered I hadn't figured out anything past that ^^; I had to think about what he found before writing the next chapter, and even then I just typed and hoped it was good ;p Not that it matters anymore, I already have it done =D There might also be a nice little twist in the next chapter or two, I'm still debating but I placed a little hint in there for you.

Ichi: Please, for the love of all things holy, I'm begging you! Leave me out of this one! D8

Grimm: This might actually be fun! Let's do it! =3

Ichi: You don't even know what it is!

Grimm: Hmm... track record says it's either you preggers, you getting jumped, you faced with some ungodly obstacle... or you preggers.

Ichi: You already said that one!

Shiro: It does happen a lot, aibou.

Vae: While Ichi sulks about the new 'might be' twist, let's read! =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Grimmjow paces his living room, growling to himself at even intervals. He can't believe Ichigo could be kidnapped so easily beneath Nnoitra's watchful eye, though Aizen has proven to be crafty in the past. He was worse with Gin on his side, the silver haired male being the epitome of sly within this island of threats. He's soon joined by said male, the foxish man tilting his head curiously.

"Where's Ichigo?" Grimmjow growls.

"Wit Shiro," he smiles in return. "Don' worry, my bitch ain't gonna let nothin' happen ta 'im."

"… Whoa… wait a minute," the other states a bit baffled. "_Your_ bitch? I swore he was the top dog between you two."

"He's an eager bitch," Gin smiles with a shrug.

The teal haired male shakes that off; still a bit startled at the fact his most aggressive pack member is a female… then again, knowing Ichigo he shouldn't be _that_ baffled. The orangette is quickly climbing the ranks to take Shiro's crown as the most aggressive, though he doubts the other will give it up without a bloody battle. Not even to his brother. Grimmjow hastily pushes past Gin to make his way toward the bedroom, shouldering the door open and setting his gaze onto Ichigo.

"I'm fine, Shiro," the smaller male huffs. "I've told you a thousand times and it hasn't changed in the last three hours! I wasn't hurt!"

"Shiro, clear out," Grimmjow comments. "You can come back when I'm finished."

"Yes sir!" the other states with a mock salute. "Gin! Where are ya? I got time ta kill 'fore I'm 'llowed ta sleep wit Ichi!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes as his twin scampers off to locate his lover, the door closed behind him as Grimmjow turns to face his boyfriend. It takes a long while, the silence tense between them as Ichigo waits for the yelling to start. Instead of yelling, however, Grimmjow moves toward the bed. He sits down beside Ichigo and pulls the other into his arms, the embrace tight without being painful.

"I thought I lost you," he murmurs into orange locks.

"You're not that lucky," the smaller male quips.

The hold becomes marginally tighter, Ichigo getting pulled onto Grimmjow's lap and straddling it to get more comfortable. He languidly drapes his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pushing away enough to look into stormy cyan orbs. With a light smile bereft of worry, he leans forward and kisses Grimmjow's lips. It's short and sweet, chaste in every aspect of the word, and the larger male has to hold himself back from ravishing his new lover.

"You need to stop worrying so much," Ichigo grins. "I'm more formidable than you think."

Nodding in a mixture of reluctance and relief, Grimmjow lets his boyfriend go and moves back toward the door. He calls an okay for Shiro, nearly getting knocked down by the eager twin, and catches Gin's disappointment. The bed is huge, enough for five people… Grimmjow likes his space… so he waves the other in as well. The twins are curled together in the middle, Grimmjow lying against Ichigo's back and Gin mirroring that on Shiro's other side. The day's exhaustion catches up to them, the four falling asleep without difficulties, and Grimmjow's last memory of that night is Ichigo's subtle smile as he nuzzles close to his older twin.

The morning finds Ichigo stretched out, one leg across Shiro's and his upper body draped along Grimmjow's. Gin mumbles in his sleep as he holds Shiro closer, the pale twin growling quietly before turning to burrow his face in his lover's chest. Ichigo carefully untangles himself from the group, dazed and still half-asleep as he makes his way over to the computer. He hasn't had the time to sort through all the stuff from Aizen's computer yet, so he'll do that while he waits for the other three to wake.

"You're up early," a monotonous voice comments.

"Fuck!" Ichigo gasps as he jumps a foot in the air. "Damn it, Ulquiorra, you fucking scared me!"

"I apologize, that wasn't my intention."

"I thought you guys all left last night."

"No, we camped out in the guest room and living room. We didn't want to chance Grimmjow getting attacked in retaliation for your disappearance. It's happened before. What do you have there?"

"I stole a jewel from his safe and downloaded all his information from his computer," Ichigo grins. "His ego is so large he didn't think his captive would get that far."

"Indeed, he does suffer from a god complex. Let's see what you've gathered."

The two pull a couple chairs up to the computer table, Ulquiorra sticking in the flash drive as Ichigo eagerly awaits the results of his unexpected heist. Charts and lists pop up onto the screen, names and information, and the occasional file copied from those the police keep. Ichigo scrolls down the list, catching the fact some names are highlighted while others are written in red font. Shiro's name is one of the ones highlighted, his information written down meticulously.

Name: Shiro Kurosaki

Age: 19 (12 when imprisoned)

Immediate Family: Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki (twin brother), Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki

Information: Highly dangerous. Killed gang members with bare hands at 12 years, rose to the highest ranks on island in only a few short months. Twin brother may be used as leverage, remember to speak with outside contact to gain possession of younger twin. Use extreme caution in dealing with Shiro while possessing younger twin, his response may be far more violent than expected. He's slightly unhinged and likely to act in unexpected ways.

Ichigo frowns at all the information on his twin, as the others aren't that in depth. They have their names, why they were imprisoned, their specialties, and even a couple little notes on how to exploit them… but they don't have as much information as Shiro. Ulquiorra gasps beside him, quickly closing the window he was gazing at before Ichigo can look. Frowning at the strange behavior, Ichigo glares at him and opens the window once more. What he sees sends a chill down his spine and he has to force himself not to run off to his twin… at least until he finishes reading.

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Age: 19 (12 at time of twin's imprisonment)

Immediate Family: Same as Shiro Kurosaki

Information: Weaker than twin, normally the one protected. Damaged from loss of brother, most likely not worth recruiting. Very beautiful. Would make the perfect trophy in these walls. I'll deal with him personally when he's brought to me. Use caution when bringing him around twin, probably best to keep them separated indefinitely. Make sure to buy restraints before bringing him here, he might be trouble when it comes to running off. I've heard the twins will do anything to stay together.

After reading the information on him, Ichigo stands and walks calmly out of the room. Ulquiorra shakes his head, sighing in exasperation as he hears the bedroom door open and close once more. Ichigo crawls into bed, snuggling between Grimmjow and Shiro… who managed to scoot closer and entangle their limbs in Ichigo's absence. The two wake to Ichigo's shivering, both reaching to hold him closer.

"Somethin' wrong, Ichi?" Shiro asks sleepily.

"Aizen was planning on bringing me here anyway," he murmurs. "He wrote it in his notes… said he would deal with my personally and that I'd make the perfect trophy here."

"He won't take you from me," Grimmjow assures. "He's not that stupid."

"I don' know 'bout that," Gin pipes up from Shiro's other side. "When he wants somethin' not much can stop 'im from gettin' it."

"He was recruiting people," Ichigo frowns. "Why the hell was he recruiting people? He has a list of everyone here, some names highlighted, others in red font, and files on them all…"

Silence greets the question, all eyes turning to Gin only to receive a clueless shrug. Aizen may have kept him close, but the man was secretive and Gin was only supposed to do as he was told. Grimmjow lets Ichigo curl into him, noting that Shiro moves to spoon against him without thought and Gin does the same to the pale twin. There's a long silence filled with tense uncertainty, the feeling grating on Gin's last nerve until he can't help but lighten it.

"We should have a foursome," he comments.

Three sets of eyes go wide at the suggestion, turning to scowl at the foxish male. He smiles widely, holding himself upright with an elbow in his pillow. Their faces are twisted in disbelief and, in Ichigo's case, complete and utter shock.

"What?" he questions. "I thought it was an awesome idea."

"Gin… now's hardly the time to be thinking about sex," Grimmjow sighs.

"Any time's a good time ta think 'bout sex," Shiro provides with an impish grin.

Ichigo groans and buries his face in the pillow, his body already on his stomach when he crawled in between the two closest to him. Shiro grins manically at his baby twin's exasperation, already perked up from the serious conversation, and Grimmjow is sending Gin a warning look.

"Ya know ya were thinkin' it, too," Gin scoffs. "Don' act all innocent, ya just didn' have the balls ta say it."

"Shut up, Gin."

The morning is passed with them napping, the occasional visit from the others stirring them until Nelliel just can't help herself. She drags the four out of bed for lunch, ignoring the protests and threats throw at her in a jumble of voices. Once everyone is at the table, or strewn around the living room as the case happens to be, Ulquiorra sighs and looks upon them all.

"We need to discuss Aizen's lists," he comments. "I've discerned that the names in red font are those he's already recruited for whatever reason, the highlighted ones are those he's most interested in, and the one's in black font are the least of his worries. The files he has on us all are extensive and _all_ of our names are highlighted in red… meaning we're threats to him."

"So? What _can_ we do?" Nelliel bristles. "He hasn't exactly made a move to threaten our area, so he's not breaking the rules… yet."

"Our only choices, then, are to sit by idly or break the rules ourselves," Stark yawns. "Not much of a choice, if you ask me."

"… We wait," Grimmjow frowns. "I'll take Ichigo where they won't go, he'll be safe there. You guys keep this place running smoothly, but watch out for Aizen's men. They snuck in once and I've no doubt they'll try again."

"You won't have to worry about Yammy," Ichigo smirks slyly as he returns to his food.

All eyes turn to him expectantly, yet he says nothing. His time within Aizen's apartment wasn't shared in depth, the group only asking if he was okay. Now that they know he stole from the other, they're also aware that he got out of the room Aizen had locked him in. They refrained from asking anything until Szayel checked him over and the younger male got some sleep, but now they're ready to invade his privacy.

"Yammy?" Shiro questions. "I hate that douche! What happened ta 'im?"

"… Wasn' he imprisoned 'cause of rape?" Gin questions quietly.

"He tried," Ichigo shrugs with a smirk. "But I've taken down thousands of assholes like that. Besides… he thought I was Shiro and Shiro doesn't carry weapons."

"They didn't check you for weapons?" Grimmjow scoffs. "Dumbasses."

"The thought I was Shiro," Ichigo shrugs once more. "I told them I wasn't, but even Aizen was positive I wasn't a bad enough boy to get sent here."

"Shows what he knows," Nelliel grins. "You're the worse bitch I've ever met! Right up there with me and Hall!"

Ichigo grins, glancing at Shiro before it falls to a slight smile. His twin looks furious, his rage boiling over within his golden orbs as he tightens his jaw. Ichigo can see the beginnings of his psychotic tendencies as he tries to fight it, Gin wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and quelling it just a bit.

"He tried ta touch ya," Shiro hisses out. "He fuckin' tried ta touch ya an' Aizen let 'im!"

"Shiro?"

"Unforgivable," the pale twin murmurs darkly. "I'll fuckin' kill 'em."

"Shiro! Enough!" Ichigo snaps as he stands abruptly. "You will do no such thing! I killed the one that tried to touch me, there's nothing for you to do. If you go after them alone in this state, you'll get yourself killed! Don't make me live my entire life without you, because it won't last much longer than when I hear you're gone!"

The tears in his younger twin's eyes is the only thing that keeps Shiro from arguing, as he knows how being away from each other has affected them. The rage is sapped from his eyes, his body relaxing into Gin's arms, and he averts his gaze from his troubled brother. After a long moment of silence, he speaks up once more.

"Where ya takin' 'im ta keep 'im safe?"

"My personal territory," Grimmjow comments. "You and Gin are welcome to come along. And I'm only letting you because Ichigo needs Shiro."

Ichigo looks about the room as jaws drop at the statement, the orangette scratching his in confusion. Finally, he remembers what Gin told him days ago… 'no matter how infatuated he may be, if he don' view 'em as his mate… no one is allowed in his personal territory'. His heart thumps harder at that prospect, knowing without a doubt he means more than any other Grimmjow has been taken by.

It's late at night when Grimmjow gathers Ichigo for the move, the group thinking it best to wait until the cover of a moonless night can hide them. Ichigo stays close to his larger companion, Shiro grasping his hand and only a couple steps behind him. Gin is bringing up the rear, alert for any out on the streets and ready to kill should they step too close to his lover… or three _future_ lovers, depending on how things work out. He has high hopes for the later.

"Alright, keep close," Grimmjow whispers. "The forest is full of wolves and shit, it isn't safe in the _daylight_ hours let alone the nighttime ones."

"I can…"

"Shut the hell up, Ichi," Shiro hisses quietly as he tugs on his twin's hand. "Do as yer told just this once, it ain't gonna kill ya."

"Don't pull on me, jackass."

"Stop bein' a complainin' bitch."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Gin sighs and smacks them both on the back of the head, grabbing their collars and dragging them deeper into the trees. Grimmjow says nothing, already having set Gin as the pack omega… and possibly the omega in this rapidly twisting relationship. The twins quiet beneath the treatment, glowering at one another before tightening the grip they have on one another's hand and following. The larger male isn't certain if it's anger or fear that has their grip intensifying, but he's willing to bet it's the later.

"Are we almost there?" Ichigo sighs out. "My feet are killing me."

"Says the 'complished thief," Shiro grumbles.

"Just a little further."

They head into a clearing, the orangette yawning widely as he steps away from the others. It's been a long day and he's eager to have some time alone from the overbearing trio. A glance their way shows they're not paying attention, so Ichigo slips away. The trees throw shadows all over, though he's long ago dropped his guard. A rumbling roar is all the warning he has before a huge animal leaps from the brush. The wind is forced from his lungs as the creature hits, his body hitting the ground painfully as large paws press down on his shoulders. Claws rip the fabric of his shirt, a huge feline head only an inch away from his nose as they snarl viciously. Ichigo watches calmly with amber orbs, not intimidated in the least as they glower at one another… the orangette will go down fighting, as per usual.

* * *

><p>There you have it, you now know what Ichi found on Aizen's computer. Not to mention, Ichi and Shiro get into a verbal spat later, which we all love ;p There will be more of those, just so you know. I just love writing verbal spats ^^ They have a tendancy to get quite humorous =D Now that I've left you off on a lovely cliffy you're all probably not too worried about AND left you with a hint to the 'might be' twist, I'll end this little fic with an 'I loves you all'!<p>

Shiro: But she loves me more! =D

Grimm: And she loves Ichi to the point of torment =3

Ichi: You're all evil. *hangs head*


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Sorry for taking so long ^^; I planned on posting on Sunday, but I went to an anime convention instead... I spent over $100 there and I'm hating myself for it. I did buy they cutest jacket though! It has panda ears! ;p Anyway, I have a couple things to say so listen up:

1. As like the last time, you have three fics to choose from when it comes to posting next: Divine, Lust, and Demon. First review gets what they want! =)

2. I have come across a complete and utter travesty! Pull on your armor and join my ranks readers! While looking for a new site to post fanfiction just in case this one continues to be the complete opposite of what it means to have the freedom of writing such things, I came across one that has ABSOLUTELY NO GRIMMICHI OR MPREG! D8 We must do something about this! We must invade and conquer this new site!

Grimm: ... You... You can't be serious! A site where I don't get to jump my precious beta whenever I wish? NOOOOOO! D8

Ichi: YEEEEEEES! Uh... I mean... NOOOOOOO!

Shiro: Look on the bright side, it's a site fer anime an' manga an' they even say they don' look at any content but grammer and spellin'.

Grimm: Someone needs to fix this! It's unthinkable!

Ichi: ... Really, I can't believe it. How dare they. *feigning disbelief and indignation*

Vae: Don't worry! I won't let this pass! I've already started posting Maid there... I just have to wait for them to validate it. ^^;

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Grimmjow hadn't noticed Ichigo was gone at first, he had trusted Shiro to keep a firm hold on the other. Shiro, having never been good at sitting still long, had dropped Ichigo's hand momentarily. He wanted to wipe the sweat from his palms before reaching for his twin again, yet he never found the waiting hand. When he turned, Gin was inspecting a worn path used by predators on the hunt or game heading to a watering hole.

"Um… where's Ichi?" he questions.

"He better damn well be right behind me!" Grimmjow snarls.

"… I wish he were, but he ain't."

Grimmjow turns quickly, eyes blazing with both fear and anger. A loud roar startles two of the three, Gin quickly hurrying over to take up Shiro's open side. The three of them race off into the trees, searching for the large feline and hoping Ichigo isn't with it. Not so shockingly enough, for Shiro anyway, Ichigo is pinned beneath the enormous black leopard. Grimmjow halts Gin and Shiro, pushing them both back a bit before stalking forward. Ichigo settles his feet at the cat's belly, lifting with all the strength in his legs and managing to catch the panther off guard. It topples over, quickly looking to gather its footing as Ichigo gets on his own. The panther roars and charges forward, claws ready to tear into the supple flesh of its prey, and Grimmjow leaps in to block the orangette from its attack. Right before claws tear through his chest, the feline swerves its blow away at the last minute and paces in a circle before glowering at the intruder.

"Demon, don't you dare," Grimmjow snaps. "You know better than to attack someone when my scent is around them and I know _damn_ well your nose isn't weak!"

The cat yowls in complaint, flinging its head about before pawing at Grimmjow. Demon is one of Grimmjow's siblings… an older sibling. She was the alpha in the litter, always picking on the little one that was too different for her liking, but Grimmjow grew in dominance and strength much faster than her. He calls her Demon, as she was the one that started taking out the criminals that walked into their territory… he just felt it was justified. If one enjoys their life, Demon isn't the black cat they want crossing their path.

"Don't give me that!" he hisses. "I'm tired of your attitude!"

Grimmjow has long ago stopped voicing his words when speaking with his family, they speak more by look and body language, yet he does so now for the sake of those around him. With a careless fling of her head, the panther stands and saunters in a circle as though mocking the younger sibling. Her tail whips out and flicks Grimmjow's stomach she's so close, only driving home her teasing.

"That's it! I'm telling mom!"

"… That was mature," Shiro snorts quietly.

To their surprise, the panther cowers at the comment. Her eyes are large and pleading, yet Grimmjow turns his nose up at her and crosses her arms over his chest. Ichigo is indignant, furious that Grimmjow would cut in when he could've handled himself, and he's about to let the other know that. Unfortunately, Demon doesn't take too kindly to challenging the alpha within the siblings' litter. She snarls, lunging forward in attempts to scare the lowly beta challenging her most dominant sibling. Ichigo watches with half lidded eyes, completely unimpressed with the display, and that only serves to anger the feline more.

"Are you going to call off your pet, or do we get to continue our little fight?" he wonders.

"She's not my pet, Kitten, she's my sister."

All three can only gawk in shock, none of them quite certain what's going on and knowing on some level they've been given knowledge no one else has. Demon huffs, shaking her large body for something to do before looking to Grimmjow expectantly. He crouches down, getting on her level, and carefully nuzzles beneath her chin. Carefully, because last time she demanded attention from her sibling… it was only so she could smack him aside the head with a heavy paw. She may be his older sibling, but he'll give her what she wants on _her_ timeline or suffer for it!

"These three are with me," he explains. "I'm helping the pride grow. That one is my main mate, Ichigo. You be nice to him, or we're gonna have problems you and I."

She looks away innocently, sending a devilish glance to the orangette gazing upon them in boredom. He recognizes the look, as he's had many feline companions as he grew up, and he doesn't appreciate it. He narrows his gaze, glaring with all he's worth.

"Oh don't even think it," he growls out. "I'll kick your ass cat."

"Demon, head back. Tell mom we need patrols in the forest… someone's trying to take my mate from me."

For only a moment, the panther glances at him as though to say 'and that's a bad thing'? At Grimmjow hiss, she scampers away from him. With one last flick of her tail, Demon turns and bounds into the trees toward their den. As soon as she's out of sight, Grimmjow stands and wheels around to grab Ichigo's upper arm.

"Are you completely mental!" he shouts.

"No, but if you keep yelling at me, you're going to be unbelievably sore," he quips.

"Okay, this is the part where you tell me you're sorry and it'll never happen again," the larger male sighs out. "No backtalk, no sass, and no running off anymore!"

"… Kiss my ass, Grimmjow," Ichigo comments easily. "Are we leaving or what? I'm getting antsy."

Grimmjow reaches out, hands ready to strangle his lover as he growls in irritation. Shiro, on the other hand, is laughing joyously at his twin's attitude. It's good to fall back into their old system, as it anchors them far better than Ichigo's other personality could. Shiro's used to this, it's comfortable. First Ichigo's the little bad twin, attitude and aggravating, but they'll switch not long from now and Shiro will take that title… just to screw with everyone's head, if anything. Gin immediately smacks him in the back of the head without glancing his way, garnering a whine and sulk from the snowy haired twin.

"Awe, what'd ya hit me fer?" he whines.

"Now ain't the time ta be laughin'," Gin scolds.

Grimmjow grabs Ichigo's upper arm once more, pulling him away into the brush as Gin gently pushes Shiro to follow. The trip isn't much longer, however they're taken so deep into the forest it becomes difficult to navigate the thickening growth. Once they finally reach a relatively moderate clearing, they're brought before a small cabin. It looks well built with smoothed logs of mahogany wood, the porch just large enough to set a few chairs on with a roof overhanging enough for protection should it rain. Ichigo can only stare, confusion settling along with awe.

"I would've liked to take you back to the den, but I doubt you'd be comfortable there," Grimmjow sighs. "After the guards found me, they built this place in case I needed it… I never did, really, but it was a nice offer."

"You live here?" Ichigo wonders.

"Weren't you listening? It's my place, but I don't live here. I like the den as opposed to the more modern shit," the larger male shrugs. "I figured you three would be more comfortable here, though. Come on, I keep it clean enough so it shouldn't be overrun with dust."

He leads the trio up to the door, swinging it open and waltzing through the portal. Ichigo is right behind him, Shiro almost on his heels, and Gin shuts the door quietly behind them. The light switches on and Ichigo gets a small taste of just how much the guards wanted to get on Grimmjow's good side. The place is decked out in earthy colors, the furniture is dark leather, and the lights are either standing floor lamps or circular lights fixed into the ceiling. The living room is down lower than the rest of the rooms, in a pit that sports a large fireplace with a flat screen TV set on the wall above it.

"Wow, Grimm, this is really nice."

"I guess," he shrugs uncaringly. "It's not the forest and doesn't provide the safety a den could, but no one comes out here anyway."

"Grimm, yer a king among thieves," Shiro grins widely. "Come on, Ichi, let's explore!"

The twins scamper off into a hall, Gin and Grimmjow sitting on the couch with a relieved huff. The larger male is well aware just how difficult keeping up with Shiro can be for Gin, which only adds to his headache when he realizes the twins are more identical in personality than looks.

"We can't watch over them effectively alone," he mutters in thought.

"I know, Shiro can be a li'l bitch sometimes… always in trouble, that one," Gin sighs. "Sometimes I wish there were two a me, just so I can watch 'im better."

"… I have a proposition," Grimmjow smirks. "You remember you wanted a foursome?"

"Hell yeah I do," the silver haired man smirks. "Certainly don' wanna threesome… could ya 'magine getting' trapped in a sandwich wit those two? I'll have nightmares fer a fuckin' month a Sundays."

"Having two alphas around seems to be a necessity with them, so… how about we share them? We can both protect them when the other's absent, or even at the same time," Grimmjow comments easily. "I'm not big on sharing, but… I've known you a long time, Gin. I trust you; you're not stupid enough to step where you're not wanted."

"Too true! I like how ya think, Grimm-kitty! 'Sides, Shiro really liked the extra bodies in bed that night. I think him an' Ichi are takin' that whole 'separated fer years' thing a bit harder than they thought… he's been cryin' in his sleep."

Grimmjow nods, thought upon his features as Gin glances his way. He's noticed Ichigo doesn't normally sleep well himself, plagued by nightmares on most nights, but was out cold when his twin was with him. They can hear a yelp from the back room; along with a cackle they have no doubt belongs to Shiro. With twin sighs of exasperation, the two more dominant males stand to collect their lovers. The room the twins are in now is the bathroom, large and mostly open with an in ground tub and a lavish appearance. Ichigo is sopping wet with bubbles clinging to his hair and skin, yet Shiro is sitting on the floor laughing his ass off.

"It's not funny!" Ichigo snaps with an underlying whine.

"Ya didn' even think I'd do it, did ya?" Shiro gasps out.

"… No," the younger twin grumbles with a blush. "I thought you were a bit more mature than that."

"Okay, what happened?" Grimmjow sighs from the doorway.

"Shiro pushed me in the tub!"

"Tattle tale," the snowy haired twin frowns.

"Who the hell else is gonna push me in the tub! You're the only one in here!"

"Ya could a fell in by yerself."

"I'm not that clumsy!"

By now, the two are shaking their fists and yelling. Ichigo is up against the edge of the tub and Shiro is only a few inches from his nose, the two thoroughly irritated by each other… and then the orangette grabs Shiro and yanks him into the water. Shiro surfaces with a shocked face as he flails about, his twin holding a more satisfied look.

"Now we're both wet!" he smirks.

"Come on, Gin, I think we're needed to referee," Grimmjow grins lecherously.

"Oh! I love that job!"

The two males strip down, Shiro watching lustfully with obvious appreciation in his eyes. Ichigo turns away, blushing madly as he moves to the opposite edge to exit. He doesn't get the chance, his older brother grabbing him quickly and roughly undressing him as Ichigo yells in complaint. Once he's chin deep in the bubbly water and far away from the others, Shiro shucks his own clothes and splashes over to Gin.

"Come here, Kitten," Grimmjow comments.

"No way! You come over here."

With a chuckle, Grimmjow complies. He sits down on a ledge built into the tub's side, pulling Ichigo carefully onto his lap so he can hold him. With a deep breath, he takes the plunge into his lover's temperamental area.

"Ichigo, Gin and I have something to tell you two," he states.

"Does it have to do with why we're all bathing together when I rarely let you share a shower with me?" he wonders with a glare.

"… Yeah, somewhat."

"Okay, I'd love to hear this. Go ahead."

"Gin and I have decided you two need more than one dominant to look after you," he sighs. "You guys are trouble makers and you don't seem to realize that, it's just getting too hard to watch over you both for us… so we're gonna share you."

"… Excuse me?" Ichigo gapes. "I don't think so."

"Awe, it'll be fun, Ichi!" Shiro cheers. "Stop bein' such a prude."

"Grimmjow's the first guy I've ever agreed to date, I'm not gonna jump into a second relationship while I'm with him!"

"I will!"

"Of course you will, you're a sex addict!"

"… So that's his problem," Gin murmurs. "I just thought it was me."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, holding tight to Ichigo as he continues to argue with Shiro… the other egging it on with surprising ease. Gin is mirroring Grimmjow, the two knowing this is going to be a seriously messy bath if they happen to let go of the twins. After the two fall into a heated glaring contest, their holds relax a bit and they continue trying to persuade the youngest of the group.

"Ichigo, I know this isn't your thing," Grimmjow attempts. "But we're not asking you guys to spread your legs for both of us. We're gonna take this slow, we'll move at your pace if that's what you're comfortable with. We just need the two of us to maintain a dominant state with both of you; it'll be easier to keep you safe that way."

"… I don't have to sleep with Gin?"

"No, not if you don't want to."

"… Will you be sleeping with Shiro?" he deadpans.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"But you want to."

"'Cause I'm fuckin' sexy!" Shiro cackles.

Ichigo grabs the nearest shampoo bottle and hurls it at his twin, Gin barely catching it before it hits his lover in the face. Since his attack failed, the orangette resorts to splashing childishly. Of course, Shiro answers the watery attack with his own. Grimmjow gives Gin an exasperated look, the other agreeing all too quickly… they're dating a couple two year olds.

"Enough!" Grimmjow growls. "This is exactly what I'm talking about, you two are antagonizers! How the hell do you think this is going to help anything with Aizen? You both keep provoking him and he'll strike back!"

"He don' even need a reason ta do that," Gin adds. "He wants ya an' he'll do everythin' in his power ta get what he wants… includin' reachin' out beyond this island."

"… He thought I was Shiro," Ichigo remembers. "He was trying to get my allegiance by saying he'd bring us together again."

"He's a fuckin' liar!" Shiro bites out.

"No, from what he wrote in his notes I believe he had every intention of bringing me here," Ichigo whispers. "But not bringing us together… he was going to keep me for himself."

The other two had already been told this, but they had thought it best to keep the knowledge from Shiro. Now that the other has been told, they can see the myriad of fury sweeping through his eyes. Without a doubt, it was probably best to keep him in the dark.

* * *

><p>BTW, the cat in the beginning was named after TigerDemonOwnz. You're welcome! =D Now that I've put that in there... I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I always love when Ichigo and Shiro fight ;p They can be so childish!<p>

Shiro and Ichi: Can not! *pout*

Grimm: And yet you just proved her right. *sighs*

Vae: It's okay, I like when they're childish! =D


	10. Chapter 10

Obviously, this fic was picked first! Sorry for waiting so long to update, reviews are coming in slower and I spent yesterday picking blackberries so I could make pies today! Two of them... with extra blackberries to eat later! Anyway, I've been killed by plot bunnies T^T Yet another fic has blown up inside my head, but I've really had to work so it isn't too similar to the other one I started working on ^^; Once more, I won't post it until I finish a couple of the fics already on here. Sorry T^T

Shiro: No she ain't!

Vae: I am, too! It's Shiro's fault I can't post right now anyway! He's been distracting me! *points in accusation*

Shiro: ... 00 It wasn' me! I swear it wasn'! D8

Ichi: It was, too! I'm vouching for Vae! =D

Grimm: Me, too! Me, too! =)

Shiro: Ichi! How could ya bribe Grimm-kitty wit sex just ta get me in trouble wit the readers? ToT

Ichi: I have no clue what you're talking about. *cue halo and innocent puppy eyes*

Grimm: =3

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Ichigo is pacing outside the next day, Gin watching him vigilantly as Shiro is chased around by one of Grimmjow's siblings. Kaida is the second oldest female, but far calmer than Demon. She's just a typical jaguar, colored as she should be. The trio had learned that Grimmjow comes from a litter of three cubs, but there was a litter before him of four. Demon and Kaida are from his litter, but there are three boys and another girl in the older one. Kaida, however, loves attention and has found an interest in Shiro. She's been playing tag with him for about an hour, the other too energetic to fall asleep any time soon.

"Ichi, why don' ya come sit over here," Gin sighs. "Yer startin' ta make me nervous wit all yer pacin'."

"When's Grimm coming back?" Ichigo questions in irritation. "How much longer does he expect me to sit still? This is driving me _crazy_! I need to _move_! I need to do something other than sit and wait for him!"

"Ichi, just chill," Shiro calls. "Whoa!"

Kaida purrs happily as she pounces on the snowy haired twin, the two rolling around on the ground before she stops atop him. He groans at the weight of her, the feline moving off and prancing around in a victory circle.

"No fair! Ya totally cheated!" Shiro pouts. "I was distracted by Ichi!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, heading into the trees and stopping at Gin's hand on his shoulder. The silver haired male moves fast, something Ichigo wasn't expecting, and he knows there won't be any getting away with Gin on watch. With a heavy sigh, he follows the other back to the porch and flops down on a chair there.

"I'm sorry, Ichi, but Grimm said ya ain't allowed ta leave," Gin frowns. "It ain't safe fer ya two out there, ya need ta stay put fer now."

"There's something more to Aizen's plan here," Ichigo frowns. "Something isn't right; I need to find out what he's planning…"

"Ya ain't gonna do nothin', Ichigo," Gin glowers. "Yer Grimm's now, he ain't gonna let ya put yer life in danger fer somethin' so stupid."

He opens his mouth to argue, yet the look he's given by those icy blue eyes shuts him up quickly. With a growl of frustration, Ichigo goes inside and slams the door shut. No one follows him, so he does what he does best… he finds a new exit. Ichigo heads to the bathroom, sliding open the window and climbing out quietly. He's just turning around to sneak into the trees… when he's faced with cyan pools of anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow wonders quietly.

"Uh… Making sure the window works in case there's a fire?" Ichigo attempts with a sheepish smile. "It works just fine; we don't have to worry about getting burned to death."

"Nice try, Kitten," Grimmjow scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "Let's go."

He grips the back of Ichigo's neck, the orange haired male deflating in his defeat, and leads him around the house to face Gin. The silver haired man immediately glares at the smaller, sending a shiver down Ichigo's spine and guilt within his mind. Ichigo scoots closer to Grimmjow, yet the other pushes him forward so he's forced to face his second alpha.

"Do I even need ta _ask_ what the _fuck_ ya were thinkin'?" Gin snaps.

"… No."

Ichigo's voice is small and his eyes are downcast, the feeling his brother's lover instills in him being more effective than most scoldings he's went through. Grimmjow normally just argues with him, which can be fun on most occasions. He'll even completely ignore the blue haired male and do what he wants anyway, as Grimmjow never does anything to make him feel punished. Gin, on the other hand, has been with his older twin long enough to know how to effectively deal with them.

"Must I _seriously_ keep ya on a fuckin' leash?"

"No."

"Don' try an' sneak off again, Ichi," Gin growls. "This is yer first an' final warnin'!"

The orange haired male can only nod in understanding, hanging his head as Grimmjow pushes him toward the house. Ichigo allows it only because Gin is still glaring his way, Shiro hurrying over to join them after waving to Kaida. The jaguar stalks off, knowing her younger brother can take care of his pack on his own.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Ichigo grumbles. "Aizen doesn't even know I'm here, why can't I do a little digging?"

"I won't chance him finding out you're not Shiro," Grimmjow explains. "I don't want any more of this attitude, Ichigo. You're leading yourself straight down a path none of us will like."

"Listen ta 'im, Ichi," Shiro prompts. "I been targeted by Aizen since he got here, an' he's pissed 'bout Grimm bein' here when he wasn' s'posed ta. If he finds out yer not only connected ta me, but also Grimm… well… he'll get 'xactly what he wants."

"I can take care of myself!"

"What if ya can'? What if ya find yerself in a position like when we were young?" Shiro points out. "Aizen isn' 'bove doin' shit like that. Hell, he'll fuck ya 'imself!"

"But… I don't want people getting hurt for me," Ichigo whispers in a sad tone.

Shiro pats him on the back, silently consoling him while telling him it's not his choice anymore. It was Ichigo's choice to murder all those gangsters, get revenge for Shiro and himself, and get thrown into this place to find his twin. As soon as he met up with Grimmjow, however, his decisions were no longer just his to make. He agreed to be Grimmjow's lover, which means they're now in a partnership and they need to discuss things like this before coming to a conclusion together.

"I'm sorry," he sighs. "I'm not very good at this relationship thing; I keep forgetting my choices are _our_ choices now."

"Just don't forget, Ichigo, there's more to think about than just you," Grimmjow states. "What would happen if you were hurt or killed..?"

"Oh god, don' say that," Shiro gasps as he shivers in fear. "I can' handle that! I could only handle bein' here witout 'im 'cause I knew he was 'kay. Don' say shit like that!"

At that comment, Ichigo realizes just how badly their separation has affected his brother… and how difficult things would be for Shiro should anything happen to him. He wasn't planning on anything befalling him, yet he of all people knows that things don't always go according to plan. He surrenders to those around him, the orange haired male sitting on the couch in a sign of downfall. His brother joins him, wrapping him in his arms tightly with no intention of letting him go for a long while.

"What did ya find out on yer rounds, Grimm-kitty?" Gin wonders as he heads into the kitchen. "An' did ya happen ta get any groceries?"

"Aizen has been hunting in my territory," Grimmjow sighs. "I meant to get groceries, but his goons were all over and I had to kick them out. Sorry."

"Don' worry, I'll go get some!" Gin smiles. "I sat wit the boys fer the majority a the day, so it's yer turn."

Grimmjow nods, waving him off as he hurries out the door. He can only imagine the stress Gin's gone through while he was away, but at least he showed up in time to catch his mischievous lover before he escaped.

Ichigo is lying in bed that night, completely sulking… there's just no other word for it, he's definitely sulking. Grimmjow sighs as he walks in, Shiro on his heels and ready to crash. The snowy haired twin ambles over to the bed and flops down on his twin, the younger groaning in pain at the sudden weight. Grimmjow is slightly worried, as Gin has yet to return. He managed to feed the doppelgangers by running down a deer and cooking that, however the thought of Aizen's men finally catching the other chills his blood.

"Right yourself, Shiro," Grimmjow comments. "You can't lay the width of the bed; other people need to sleep there, too."

"Gin isn't back yet?" Ichigo questions.

"No, not yet."

"Shouldn't we go out and look for him? I mean… what if something bad happened to him?" the orangette wonders. "Shiro and I will be fine here, why don't you go see if you can track him down?"

"Gin can take care of himself," the blue haired male frowns. "He wouldn't forgive me if I left you two and something happened. Just go to sleep, okay?"

Ichigo bristles, yet curls up against Shiro to sleep. Grimmjow lies on his other side, resting an arm around his waist. He attempts to stay awake until the twins are asleep, yet finds it difficult. Shiro is out in seconds, Kaida completely wearing out his store of energy. Ichigo, however, takes a bit longer. His breathing slowly evens out into sleep and Grimmjow is satisfied enough to close his own cyan orbs. Once he's deep enough in slumber, Ichigo opens his amber orbs and carefully maneuvers Shiro past him to take his place beneath Grimmjow's arm.

"You might not care what happens to Gin, but I'm not gonna let him get hurt," he murmurs.

He heads out of the room, digging in the closet for the bag he asked Gin to grab for him before they left. He grins widely upon locating it, slipping into the closet and changing into some completely black clothes. He hides his knives in various places, hurrying on silent feet out of the house and into the trees. He catches the glowing eyes watching him move, yet knows the feline won't do anything to tip off Grimmjow until it's too late… it's just Demon.

Gin grunts as he's thrown to the cement, a foot slamming into his gut afterward. He mentally berates himself for not noticing the three guys following him, he was just so eager to get back to his mate. The three belong to Aizen and now hold bragging rights for catching the infamous Gin Ichimaru. They've been after Gin for so long they thought it almost impossible to bring him back, yet here he is… completely overtaken and too sore to move thanks to their beating. He was so close to getting back within the forest, too.

"Now what?" the larger male wonders.

"Well… Aizen did say he needed to be punished. Maybe we could skip taking him to the boss and deal with it here."

Gin cringes when a blade is drawn, yet realizes quickly it doesn't belong to these three. The others look around the dark alleyway, searching for the source of the sound. A small body darts from the shadows, seeming to appear out of nowhere, and the moonlight shimmers off the small blade as it's thrust forward. Someone's cry of pain is cut off, crimson spilling between their fingers as they attempt to grasp their throat. They fall to the ground, Gin moving just enough to avoid the red getting on him.

"What the fuck?" the larger male shouts. "Who's there? Come out and face us like a man!"

He grips his gun and points it at the small figure, who's finally come to a halt. They pull the trigger… but there's nothing except the click of an empty chamber. The shape smirks haughtily, lifting their free hand and waving the clip they stole straight from the guy's weapon.

"You won't be shooting anything without this."

Gin gawks at the familiar voice, glaring the next second and promising a serious punishment for the other's inability to listen. Ichigo, however, doesn't bother with answering the expression. He crouches down and moves forward once more, zigzagging before sliding between the second man's legs. Ichigo's on his back, so one jerk of his leg has the man falling in pain. He flips back onto his feet, dodging a fist before finding himself cornered. Gin struggles to move, yet finds he can't and can only watch as another fist heads toward Ichigo. The thief smirks once more, the expression more unhinged than usual, and his hand brings the heavy strike to a sudden halt.

"Now, now," Ichigo chuckles. "That ain't very nice."

He lifts his head enough for the silver haired male to see gold eyes instead of amber, his jaw dropping as he's witness to Ichigo's other personality for the first time on this level. There are more footfalls in the street, Gin knowing it's back up. The three thugs had called in their feat almost immediately, so Aizen will likely send others to make certain he's returned.

"Over here!" the larger man calls. "We got company… and they're fuckin' good! I think it's Shiro."

Ichigo kicks him back, back flipping to the end of the alley where all the shadows are. Five more men fill the entrance, two rushing over to pull Gin into their custody. One gets a single step away and the smaller figure rushes them. The blade is thrown, nailing the second guy in the eye, but it also leaves the orangette weaponless. The first is confident in his abilities, grinning widely… and then he catches Ichigo's manic grin, which soon turns into a cackle of bloodlust. Ichigo's hand is slammed into the other's throat, his arm wrapping around that same thick neck before breaking it.

"Next?" he cackles. "Or are ya too much of a pussy ta come play wit me?"

"Don't kill him, Aizen wants his allegiance."

Ichigo knows this man is Aaronierro, one of Aizen's big hitters. He's tall, with raven hair and blue eyes, yet he's no match for Ichigo. The other knows he's one of the smarter ones, so he'll have to go or he'll end up telling Aizen Ichigo really isn't Shiro. Aaronierro is behind the remaining four men, glowering at the figure in black.

"Subdue him… with extreme prejudice."

The four men hurry in to engage the smaller male in a fight, Ichigo standing there loosely and without a care. Once they're nearly on him, he runs to the wall and takes a few steps up it before pushing off. He's sailing over their heads, drawing another knife from his sleeve and throwing it toward the boxes set up before them. There's a soft twang, the boxes blowing forward as the makeshift bow made from a clothesline he picked up is let loose. The arrows he carefully set up are shot forward, embedding themselves in the four enemies after him. With screams of agony, they fall defeated. Ichigo steps over their cooling corpses, golden eyes and insane grin facing the last one standing. Aaronierro has taken the opportunity to lift Gin into his arms, the other's injuries having taken their toll has he hangs limp and unconscious.

"I'm afraid we have a stalemate, Shiro," Aaronierro smirks. "If you attack me, you risk harming your precious lover. How about you just give up yourself and the one you're working with…"

"Workin' wit? What ya think, I ain't smart 'nough ta think up a trick like this?" Ichigo grins.

"Of course not, you're more direct," the other comments. "Now, just give yourself up and let's go speak with Aizen."

"Hmm… let me think," Ichigo comments as he feigns thinking. "How 'bout…"

Before he finishes, he throws another knife. It catches the tall man off guard, as he never expected the smaller male to attack while Gin was in danger. It grazes his cheek, turning his attention only a moment… but that's long enough. When he looks back, Ichigo is gone. His heartbeat picks up when he realizes this isn't Shiro at all… but something far worse.

"What are you?" he murmurs.

"It don' matter," Ichigo comments just behind him. "'Cause ya ain't gonna live long 'nough ta use the information."

The blade is slammed into his ribs from behind, heading straight to his heart. Aaronierro doesn't even utter a sound as he falls to his knees, the body within his arms quickly drawn from them. Dulling eyes look up to Ichigo, his insane grin just now showing a tad bit of difference from Shiro's… it's a bit more crazy and malicious. He had heard that Shiro was far worse when he had first arrived, that Gin had helped him settle just a bit. Ichigo turns away from the dying man without a hint of remorse for the lives he had taken, his eyes still shimmering gold as he heads back into the trees.

"I hope you're satisfied with yourself," Grimmjow growls angrily from the tree line.

"I don' need ya lookin' after Ichi," Ichigo snarls out. "I can take care a 'im just fine!"

"Ichigo, or Ichigo's psychotic split persona, I don't fucking care!" the blue haired man snaps. "He's still mine, which makes _you_ mine, too! Stop fucking around and get your ass back home!"

He's met with a furious glare from Ichigo's more unhinged personality, yet he doesn't flinch away in the least. This earns him points with the other, yet it still isn't enough to get him to lay down for the more dominant man. He holds Gin closer to his chest, careful not to injure him any worse, and leads Grimmjow back into the trees. The other glances back in time to see the second wave of enemies hurrying to help out, Grimmjow making a mental note to call the others for some pest removal.

* * *

><p>For those of you wondering... I wrote a very special update chapter just for my readers! Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I'd like to say I got through my writers block concerning my novel *throws confetti* Yeah me! ^,^ It was difficult, but I managed! I'm not on page 180+ on chapter 34 of 63! I'm sure you're all wanting to waste time reading that ;p ON TO THE POOL! You can now choose between these updates: Tiger x2, Dream x2, Hunter x1, Jail x1, Lust x2, Divine x1, and Uncharted x1! Happy reviewing! =D<p>

Shiro: *rolls eyes*

Ichi: *pleads with irresistable puppy eyes* Don't pick Jail again! Please! ToT

Grimm: Pick Jail! Pick Jail! =3

Shiro: I'm so outta here. Call me when the authoress has somethin' worth while ta say.

Vae: *lightening crashes down as fire ignites in eyes* WHAT WAS THAT! D8

Shiro: *runs away to hide behind Gin*

Gin: Thanks, koi, I love ya, too. =(


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize, this time there was a tie time-wise... but this request posted first on the reviews ^^; So here you have it, Jail Bird is next! In case anyone was wondering, I picked a huge bucket of blackberries the other day and I've made three pies... with berries to spare =D We did have like two cookies sheets left over, but we took one to my mom's friend... so unfair! I bled for those berries T^T The heat may have made the berries bigger, but the thorns were too ToT It hurt! The bushes were so clingy! Worse than Grimm when Ichi wants to skip sex and run off!

Grimm: ... That's pretty bad. *nods in agreement*

Ichi: You almost didn't get away from those bushes.

Vae: I know! My cousin was right there and left me stuck in the thorns... and then asked me where his pie was! D8

Shiro: ... Where's my pie? *pout*

Vae: DID YOU GET ATTACKED BY HORRID BLACKBERRY BUSHES JUST TO OBTAIN THE BERRIES! D8

Shiro: ... Never mind *shrinks away timidly*

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Gin groans in pain as he opens his eyes, moving his hand to his head and crying out at the pain that flitters through his body at the tiny movement. He's always been more of a spy than a fighter, though he's not too shabby in that department, so he's very good at not getting caught… therefore eluding the inevitable beating that comes after that. On the off chance he does get captured, he hasn't exactly honed himself to brush off pain.

"Oh, it hurts," he moans. "I'm dyin'!"

"Ya ain't dyin', ya pussy," Shiro snorts. "Damn, Gin, ya didn' fight back at all did ya? What, did they shoot ya wit a tranq 'fore kickin' the shit outta ya?"

"… Shut up, Shiro," the silver haired male sighs. "Where's Ichi?"

"Wit Grimm," the other shrugs. "He's getting' punished fer leavin' last night."

"… Do I wanna know?"

"Nope."

Ichigo clenches his teeth tighter, his hands jerking against the belt binding them to the headboard. Grimmjow sits beside him, humming happily as he presses the button on his toy again. Ichigo gasps and slams his head back into the pillow in his frustration, forcing the urge to whimper aside as he scowls furiously at the other. Once they had gotten back, Ichigo passed out and Grimmjow tied him to the bed after divesting him… all four limbs spread out nicely and secured with a belt.

"Fucking… ass," Ichigo snarls between his teeth. "I c-can't believe you… ah… did that!"

"Obviously, being a nice guy isn't helping curb your need for trouble," Grimmjow states lightly. "So I'm trying a new approach. How do you like it so far?"

"I… h-hate you!"

Grimmjow presses the button one more time, the smaller male biting his lip as the vibrator nestled within his entrance is turned up. He yanks one hand against the belt, the bed shuddering with his attempt at escape. It's only been a few minutes, but Ichigo's rather sensitive from lack of stimulation in this area.

"You know, if you would just apologize I would take pity on you."

"Fuck off!" Ichigo snaps. "I was… in the r-right! Mm… Gin c-could've d-died!"

"Aizen won't kill him, he wants him alive," Grimmjow scoffs. "You don't put much trust in our abilities, do you?"

"Y-you're… hah… torturing me… s-sexually!" Ichigo hisses. "What k-kind of… ah… ability is th-that?"

"An awesome one!" the blue haired male grins.

He hasn't touched Ichigo at all since he started, which Ichigo is quickly realizing must be the punishment… because he's close to begging for relief. A blow to his pride, his ego, and his dominance… the man is an evil genius. Grimmjow lowers the intensity of the vibration, Ichigo letting out a breath of relief. It's down to the lowest setting, yet it's only so the evil male can switch it all the way to the highest one. Ichigo yelps in shock, quickly biting back the moan that wants to spill from his lips. He can't help but notice that sadistic other personality just loves this treatment.

*Fucking traitor! * he thinks in anger.

"You see, your problem is the fact you don't know your place," Grimmjow comments with a feral grin. "You aren't a dominant, yet you insist on acting like one. You make decisions without thinking of others, you act more aggressive than you actually are, and you refuse to listen to your alpha. Today, however, you're going to learn your place."

"I k-know my… mm… p-place."

"Not yet you don't," Grimmjow chuckles. "But you will. You see, this isn't going to stop until you do. On the brighter side, however, I don't have to worry about you running off again _and_ I have ample entertainment for a few days!"

Ichigo whines at the cheerful comment, though it's not in pleasure, and allows his head to fall back to the pillows once more. Grimmjow is looking to make Ichigo his mate, permanently. It's a realization that has Ichigo's mind split down the middle, as his other persona hates the idea and demands their freedom back… but Ichigo is more than willing to allow it. He's curious and he trusts Grimmjow, all things considered, not to mention the torment is driving him crazy. Finally, a moan tumbles from his lips and Grimmjow grins in triumph.

"That's more like it."

"S-stop, Grimm," Ichigo pleads. "I… I l-learned my… hah… l-lesson."

"Nope. This time we're playing by my rules, little bitch," the larger male frowns. "I've been playing by your rules since you got here, but you're not in charge anymore. You're mine and today's the day I seal that deal."

"N-no! I… ah… I'm n-not… ready!"

"Did you forget where you are, Ichigo? This is a prison. There is no one on this island that would give you as much time as I did to get yourself ready," he states pointedly. "Least of all Aizen, who's most definitely going to claim your ass most physically unless I do first."

"A-and this… hah… j-justifies what your d-doing now?" Ichigo gasps indignantly.

"Okay, so this is half punishment for you and half reward for me! I have to get _something_ for putting up with your ass for this long without raping you," Grimmjow snorts derisively.

Ichigo rolls his amber eyes, returning to his scowl as Grimmjow fiddles with the remote to his current torture device. The smaller male may be a kick ass fighter and the best thief in the world, not to mention quite the genius… but a man can only take so much! His erection is painful enough to draw those whimpers from his lips, his eyes pleading as he looks to Grimmjow.

"I like that look on you," the other comments. "It belongs there."

"I'm g-gonna… ah… kick your… AH!" Ichigo cries out.

Grimmjow has gotten bored with just the vibrator, his hand ghosting over the stiff flesh between Ichigo's legs. He wasn't going to touch, but he just can't help it. He crawls further upon the bed, settling himself between Ichigo's outstretched legs and pillowing his head with his forearms across the other's thighs. He makes certain he's far enough away from the orange haired criminal's arousal that he won't touch him, smirking haughtily as he blows a cool breath onto it. Ichigo twists and growls in irritation, trying to get away from the pleasure tearing down his carefully created shell of attitude. A knock on the door draws Grimmjow's attention, his bored eyes looking toward it for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Can Ichi's punishment wait?" Shiro calls. "Gin is whinin' 'bout pain an' yer the only one a us three wit basic medical knowledge."

"I told you to ask Szayel to teach you!"

"I know, but… he's so borin'," the white haired twin whines childishly.

"Okay, okay. I'll be right out."

He gets off the bed, Ichigo breathing a thankful sigh at the change. Now that Grimmjow's leaving the room, he can figure out a way to get loose and book it! The blue haired male casts him a wary glance, remembering he turned the vibrator down to the lowest setting and knowing Ichigo won't last much longer without ruining his fun. He hums to himself as he digs around in his little box of evil, so dubbed by Ichigo the moment he saw it, and pulls out a small ring. Ichigo's jaw drops and he fights to move away from the other to no avail, Grimmjow fitting his member with a cock ring easily before retrieving the remote.

"Since I know you're a master of escape with a clear head, I'm gonna make sure you can't think straight while I'm gone," he grins wickedly. "Don't worry, I won't be long. Well… I _might not_ be long. You're a tough cookie to crack, I just may have to quit for a little snack before continuing. Have fun!"

He cranks up the vibrator as high as possible, leaving Ichigo tied up and wanting before letting himself out. Ichigo just wants to cry, trying his hardest to concentrate through the onslaught and failing miserably. Always one to look on the bright side, he decides at least he gets to learn how to concentrate through such conditions.

"Where's Ichi?" Shiro asks.

"Getting punished," Grimmjow comments.

"Still?"

"Ichigo doesn't know his place," the larger male frowns. "He's going to learn that today… or stay put until he does."

"Are ya at least gonna give 'im a break?"

"I might. That all depends on him."

Shiro goes to ask something else, but Gin stops him. he knows how difficult it was to calm Shiro down, so he has no doubt Ichigo may be worse… he was witness to how untamed the other was last night. The silver haired spy hasn't seen anything that scary since he first met Shiro, something he had hoped was a one-time thing.

"Ya gotta be careful wit that one, Grimm-kitty," he murmurs. "When his persona split, the 'Shiro' side a him took on the personality a the Shiro Ichi knew at the time an' grew unrestrained an' crazier. He's a bad one, worse than when I first met my koi… he's a nightmare even Aizen can' touch."

He notes that Shiro is roaming slowly toward the bedroom, curiosity on his features as he cracks the door open and peeks in. Those golden orbs go wide a moment, a light blush dusting his face as he quickly shuts the door again. He's still a moment, almost as though he's thinking something over, and then the pale twin moves back toward the other two.

"… Can I get punished next?" he asks with a huge grin.

"I don't know, do you need it?" Grimmjow wonders playfully.

"Yes. Yes I do!" Shiro answers eagerly. "I'm a bad boy!"

"Then I suggest you talk to Gin about getting punished, I promised Ichigo I wouldn't sleep with you unless he was ready for that."

"Gin! Gin, please! I wanna be punished like Ichi!" Shiro states. "I can run off, too! I'm real good at not listenin'!"

Grimmjow laughs at Gin's face, the other completely lost as he tries to work out why Shiro's wants punished all of a sudden. He's sure the snowy haired copy won't waste much time with an explanation, so he turns and heads for the kitchen after finding Gin some aspirin. He takes his time making a sandwich and eating, sighing at the sounds of nature outside. After a little while, Grimmjow decides Ichigo should have suffered enough for now.

Ichigo is staring at the ceiling when Grimmjow walks in, contemplating how many different ways he can make the larger male suffer once he's let go. He couldn't concentrate enough to find a way out of his predicament, so the thief can only play by Grimmjow's rules for now… but afterward, he'll make the man's life a living hell!

"Have you learned anything yet?" Grimmjow asks as he retrieves the remote.

"Y-yes," Ichigo mutters.

He's relieved when the vibration is turned down, the smaller male eyeing Grimmjow warily for the onslaught that came when he turned it down before. When it doesn't happen, Ichigo lets himself relax just a bit. Grimmjow notices this and can't help but tease his intended lover, turning up the mechanism just a bit. The scowl directed at him brings nothing but a chuckle, Grimmjow turning down the vibrator again and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Have you learned your place yet?"

"… If I s-submit to you… we don't have… to be locked up here a-anymore?" Ichigo asks hopefully.

"I probably won't let you leave anytime soon," Grimmjow answers honestly. "Not until Aizen is taken care of anyway. Until then, however, I'll let you get out into the city more often… _with_ supervision."

"It won't… h-hurt, will it?"

"A little at first, but it gets much better."

"You're g-going to _suffer_ after this… you k-know that… right?"

"I doubt it," Grimmjow laughs. "This is for keeps, Kitten. Once I fuck you, you're mine and it's not changing. You submit to me and you submit for good… or we'll be playing this game again. Of course, by then I may have added to my little collection!"

"You're n-not giving me… ah… much of a ch-choice!"

"Yeah… I should probably feel guilty about that," the larger male states thoughtfully. "Good thing I'm not exactly human! This isn't exactly how animals do this… but it's _so_ much more fun! Still wouldn't have had much of a choice though, my being an alpha and all."

"Wh-what do you… w-want from me!" Ichigo screams in anger. "If you c-can't love me… ah… like I am… I don't w-want you!"

Grimmjow is silent for a long moment, eyes almost sad as he gazes upon the seething male beside him. Ichigo has never felt more vulnerable and pathetic in all his life… except for that night. The night Shiro had to save him; they took his pride then as well… his pride and his innocence. Unfortunately for him, whereas he felt indescribable fear with them… he's feeling nothing but excitement with Grimmjow. Ichigo can feel the playfulness Grimmjow exudes, his personality and disposition completely opposite those that meant him nothing but harm.

"I _do_ love the way you are," Grimmjow says softly. "More than you know."

"… We're g-gonna have a lot of… mm… issues once y-you're finished… so h-hurry the fuck up s-so I can start y-yelling at you," Ichigo mutters.

Grimmjow brightens at the comment and disrobes quickly, smoothly sliding the vibrator out of Ichigo before reaching for the lube he used to insert it. He's careful with Ichigo, coating his member more than he normally would and positioning himself. Grimmjow takes his time sliding in, watching Ichigo's features intently for any discomfort. The vibrator loosened him enough, but for extra insurance Grimmjow takes off the cock ring and slams into Ichigo's abused prostate. He cries out, his body shivering in pleasure as the thief finally falls off that edge. Ichigo can't move afterward, too sated to even lift his head and watch Grimmjow. Grimmjow's features are twisted in concentration, his mind focused solely on not falling victim to those tightening walls. He only starts moving once Ichigo relaxes, the smaller male's amber eyes half-mast and almost disinterested as sleep calls him.

"Mm," Ichigo purrs. "That feels good."

Grimmjow grins as he picks up speed; a little disappointed he let Ichigo off the hook so easily. The other makes up for it, though, as the moans and whimpers keep coming. Ichigo attempts to tense around Grimmjow, helping as best he can while pushing sleep further away. His partner is larger than the toy he has to endure, but he feels so good inside the orangette. Grimmjow is upset it doesn't last longer, yet he's also relieved when he spills his seed inside Ichigo. His arousal was straining all through the torment, the blue haired male eager to own the body he's been chasing since it arrived.

"Grimm," Ichigo murmurs tiredly. "I wanna clean up."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. You go ahead and sleep, Kitten."

"I'm gonna kick your ass when I wake up," he sighs half asleep.

Grimmjow chuckles at the comment, moving away from his new mate. Shiro and Gin are passed out on the couch when he steps out of the bedroom, shaking his head and walking into the bathroom for a washcloth. Grimmjow wets it with warm water and returns to Ichigo, wiping them both down and tossing the rag in a pile of dirty clothes. He unties Ichigo, frowning at the raw marks on his wrists and ankles. Once more Grimmjow heads to the bathroom and returns to rub the irritated skin with ointment and wrap it in bandages. He makes certain Ichigo is taken care of before lying down with him, drawing the other closer to him and kissing his orange locks. This one won't get away from him, no matter how far or fast he runs. Ichigo is his… he'll kill anyone that tries to change that.

* * *

><p>Okay, the punishment sucked. Sorry about that ^^; I'm sure you were all expecting something way worse... or better, depending on who's reading ;p I was looking back into the fic and noticed it's chapter 11 and Grimm still hadn't gotten any from our dear Ichigo. I figured it was about time he got something besides an ass kicking. The pool is still holding fairly strong =) Your choices have widdled down a bit though; Tiger x2, Dream x2, Hunter x1, Lust x2, Divine x1, Uncharted x1. There you have it, happy reviewing!<p>

Shiro: ... Can I have some pie now? I didn't roll my eyes er nothin'. *puppy eyes*

Vae: ... Awe, that's so cute! *hands over blackberry pie*

Shiro: Yea! =D

Ichi: I want a taste.

Shiro: Mine! *pulls pie away*

Vae: Shiro, you better share or I won't give you anymore!

Ichi: Ha ha. =p


	12. Chapter 12

Okay! I'm back! I've randomly chosen to post the only chapter I have one update for! I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to get more later. I've moved into my new home adn am still unpacking stuff, so writing is a bit erratic... especially since I now have TV ;p The Mentalist was on all day yesterday! XD Okay, the new pool! Let's see... we have: **Tiger x2, Dream x10, Hacking x2, Life x5, and Divine x1 **(though I'm working on the second)**. **There you have it! =) Happy reviewing!

Shiro: We're back! XD

Grimm: Took forever =( What the hell were you doing?

Vae: ... My outline is evil T^T Thankfully, I finished it up today! =) Now I just have to work on my book ToT

Ichi: It's okay, you'll get it. =)

Vae: I like you better than them, you're more supportive.

Ichi: ... Yeah... I'm aware you like me better than them =(

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Ichigo gives a mental cheer when he wakes before Grimmjow, vengeance settled at the forefront of his mind. With stealth he's honed over these many years, he slips from bed and reaches for the handcuffs in Grimmjow's bag. Grimmjow grumbles in his sleep as Ichigo sensually moves about him, loosening the other up enough to move with him before locking his wrists to the headboard. Quickly, he ties down Grimmjow's ankles as well. Ichigo gives a victory dance mentally, as his lower back is screaming and he can't get rid of the limp he's sported since waking. Feeling a tad spiteful, considering last night's punishment had him reliving the most terrifying moment of his life, Ichigo grabs up that damn vibrator and a whip.

Gin and Shiro stroll into the kitchen area to find Ichigo grinning madly to himself, digging into his eggs and bacon with a satisfied aura surrounding him. Shiro can't help but portray the same attitude, the two easily infected by each other's moods, and Gin just ignores it… until…

"Son of a bitch!" Grimmjow screams. "Ichigo, you vindictive little whore!"

Ichigo hurries into the bedroom, grabbing up the black leather whip from the couch on the way by. Gin ignores the current drama, grabbing Shiro's belt to keep him from running off after his brother. Ichigo, on the other hand, bursts into the bedroom with an expression mixed of anger and arrogance. Grimmjow squirms on the bed as that vibrator attacks his prostate, the growl that leaves him not even slightly hinting at pleasure… Grimmjow is definitely a pure dominant, not finding the least bit of pleasure from bottoming.

"So tell me, Grimm, how does it feel?" Ichigo wonders. "How does it feel to be completely helpless? To have your pride forcibly stripped from you? To be at the mercy of a stranger?"

"Let me go before I break free, or so help me you'll regret it!" Grimmjow snarls.

"Make me."

"What the fuck is your deal? You enjoyed last night just as much as I… Fuck!"

The crack of the whip cuts him off, a thin strip of red laid across his chest as Ichigo glowers heatedly. Grimmjow squeezes his eyes shut tightly, forcing himself to take deep breathes in order to calm down. It wouldn't do to kill his new mate so early in their relationship. Ichigo stalks around the bed like a feral cat, the whip moving back and forth innocently.

"Do you have any idea how much I hated you 'punishment'?"

"That's why it's called a punishment, dumbass. You're not supposed to like it, that way you won't fuck up again!"

"I'll admit, I did enjoy having sex with you last night," Ichigo muses. "But if you _ever_ tie me down like that again, I'll make sure you'll never have sex as long as you live!"

"What's your problem? Would you rather have been raped by Aizen and his goons?"

"He _never_ would've touched me!" Ichigo screams. "_Never_! I don't care how fucking talented he is, or how many men he has working for him! I'll kill them all! Just like I did that gang! Don't _ever_ fucking forget that!"

Grimmjow stares wide-eyed as Ichigo's eyes flash between amber and gold in his fury, the topic obviously pissing Ichigo off to a point of shutting down. He's quiet as the other paces in increased rage, the leather whip groaning as he bends it fiercely between his hands. Shiro walks in, finally managing to break away from Gin at the feeling of rage welling uncontrollably within his twin.

"Ichi, calm down," Shiro says soothingly. "Tell me what happened, 'kay?"

"He's an asshole, that's what!" Ichigo snarls. "He doesn't even think of anyone but himself!"

Shiro isn't stupid; it's easy to catch the gold in his twin's eyes. Carefully moving around the room to stand beside his baby brother, Shiro reaches out and wraps his arms around Ichigo tightly. At first Grimmjow is certain the other will blow up on his older copy, but Ichigo just breaks down to sob. Shiro rocks them from side to side, rubbing Ichigo's back softly and cooing to him in indulgent tones. Gin roams in, stopping at the door and catching Shiro's pointed look. Silently he hurries in and releases Grimmjow, getting out of the way as the larger man thankfully removes the vibrator driving him to kill.

"Just leave," Shiro glares. "Ichi won' be calm fer a bit, so ya don' need ta be in here now. I'll talk 'im down, but I don' need ya makin' shit worse. He won' talk ta me 'less yer gone."

"He's mine," Grimmjow growls possessively.

"Not right now he ain't," Shiro hisses back. "Ichi don' need a mate, he needs his brother. We're closer than ya can be wit 'im, I can get 'im ta say shit he won' tell ya. Just give me time."

Reluctantly, Grimmjow leaves the room and follows Gin outside. Worry and sadness are obvious on the other, so Gin attempts to take his mind off the little firecracker… with no luck. Eventually, they take to lounging with a few of Grimmjow's littermates in the shade. Shiro, however, is sitting on the floor with Ichigo curled into him.

"I hate him," Ichigo mutters spitefully. "He's evil! He may not have been brought here for a crime, but he's just as bad as everyone else here!"

"Now yer just talkin' ta be mean," Shiro sighs. "We both know ya like that ass, no matter what he says er does ta ya."

"Why would he do that?" Ichigo cries. "Why would he take everything from me like that… like they did? I thought he was better than that."

"Did ya tell 'im 'bout bein' scared last night?"

"He wasn't listening to me!" Ichigo snaps. "I told him I wasn't ready! He said he didn't care!"

Shiro narrows his gaze at Ichigo for a moment; not really believing Grimmjow would come right out and say that… although he might infer it. Ichigo isn't looking at him, yet knows that's the expression he's receiving. The orange head says nothing in return. Carefully, Shiro shifts them so they can both lie on the floor.

"He cares 'bout ya, ya know?" he comments. "Grimm don' care 'bout many people… no one like he does ya."

"People that care about you don't rape you," Ichigo huffs.

"He didn' rape ya," Shiro mutters. "It's only rape if ya don' want it."

"I didn't… at first."

"Ya just wanted 'im ta feel what ya felt back then, didn' ya? 'Cause that's what ya felt when ya woke up tied down 'gain, wasn' it?"

"… Yes."

The answer is so quiet Shiro barely hears it, more warn tears soaking his shirt… but they come slowly now, soundlessly. Shiro is drowning in his twin's misery and confusion, a feeling he's never particularly liked. He built his whole life before captivity around keeping Ichigo happy for the simple fact his misery is suffocating. After seven years of feeling naught but the occasional sadness from Ichigo, Shiro isn't ready for this much strain.

"It was a long time 'go," Shiro mumbles soothingly. "It ain't gonna happen 'gain, Ichi. I won' let it and neither will Grimm-kitty."

"…"

"Ichi?"

"I don' need yer help protectin' Ichi," a lilting voice comments.

Shiro is shocked for a moment, catching the wide grin against his chest, and then a hand on his shoulder squeezes tight. Ichigo manages to catch Shiro's nerve, knocking him out easily. The golden eyed Ichigo stands, brushing off his hands and grinning insanely. Aizen is the cause of Ichigo's ill mood, so Aizen will be the one 'Shiro' destroys. Not just destroy; no… this is going to be a long and drawn out process. He's going to carefully construct the perfect route of taking apart everything Aizen has built, just like the brunette planned on taking apart Ichigo… just like he took apart the twins with such a well-crafted plan of attack. When he's finished, Aizen will know exactly who the king around here is.

Gin wanders into the house to find Ichigo in the computer room, confusion surfacing as he searches for Shiro. The snowy haired twin is groaning on the bedroom floor, sitting up carefully as he looks about dazedly.

"Ya 'kay, Koi?" Gin questions.

"I gotta admit… Ichi's gone completely insane," he breathes out. "Even his 'Shiro' personality won' let me help take care a 'im! I been rejected by myself!"

"Ouch. Well, it can' be that bad," Gin shrugs. "Ichi's in the computer room."

The two head that way, finding Grimmjow watching from the doorway with an angered expression. Ichigo isn't paying them any mind, cackling happily to himself as he roams through the information stolen from Aizen's personal computer. Grimmjow cuts a serious gaze Shiro's way, questioning while still feeling lethal.

"He snapped," Shiro sighs. "Not 'fore tellin' me why he's pissed at ya though, if that helps."

"I'd love to know, but right now we have a bigger problem. We can't let him get out of here in this state, he'll get himself killed. How exactly do you manage to talk him down when he gets like this?"

"The fuck do I look like?" Shiro bites. "I don' know how Ichi talked me down back then, I was too far gone!"

"I'll handle it," Gin mutters.

He steps in and shuts the door between himself and the others. Ichigo's body stiffens at the desk, a low growl erupting from his lips and only growing in power. Gin pays him no mind, placing a wide smile on his lips and strolling over to sit on the side of the desk. Ichigo's eyes are gold, his lips drawn tight in irritation and wariness.

"Hey, Koi," Gin comments as thought talking to his own Shiro. "Yer actin' awfully spastic taday… somethin' wrong?"

"… Why er ya talkin' ta me?" Ichigo asks cautiously.

"I'm worried 'bout ya," he states. "I know how ya get worked up over lil shit, getting' inta trouble when it could be avoided. I don' wanna see ya get hurt."

Ichigo leans back and turns the chair curiously, an elbow resting on the chair's arm so he can rest his chin on that hand. The expression is a thoughtful one; Ichigo's other personality carefully studying the silver haired man before him. Finally Ichigo speaks to the other.

"Ya ain't takin' Ichi 'way."

"'Course I ain't. We're one big happy orgy here," Gin grins. "Well… not yet, but soon… hopefully. I care 'bout Ichi, as does Grimm-kitty an' Shi… Ichi's twin. We ain't gonna let nothin' happen ta 'im an' if he needs help wit somethin' we'll be right here, he don' need ta do nothin' on his own… neither do ya."

"That blue haired dick ain't gonna let Ichi go," he seethes. "He thinks Ichi needs protectin'! Like I can' take care a my baby twin! I don' need his help! I don' need 'im holdin' Ichi down, not in _any_ way!"

"What do ya mean?"

"He scared Ichi last night," Ichigo murmurs in that lilting voice. "Ichi's tough, I make 'im that way… but 'motionally he's fragile. That's why Ichi don' think wit his 'motions, just instinct. Instinct don' hurt ya that deep, so I taught 'im how ta lock 'em 'way."

"I see. Ya can trust Grimm-kitty, though, he just want's ta keep Ichi safe… just like the rest a us."

The other personality is quiet for a long moment, yet Gin can fell his resolve lax a bit. A soft smile settles on the silver spy's lips, his usually closed orbs opening to gaze upon the orange head fondly. The gold within Ichigo's eyes is slowly dimming, though it tries to hold strong, and Gin knows the orange head is calming down.

"He was raped… did ya know? At twelve," Ichigo remarks quietly. "He needed ta learn his place then, too. They knocked 'im out an' he woke up tied ta a bed, they played wit 'im an' made 'im scream, they made 'im beg an' cry, an' then… they stole everythin' else from 'im. Sound familiar?"

"…"

"Tell me… how much can I trust someone that made my baby twin relive that?" Ichigo says calmly as that gold glows brightly. "I'll always be right here, watchin' an' waitin'. I got a plan an' no one's gonna stop me from carryin' it out, so get ready. Yer either helpin' or hinderin'… an' I'm used ta gettin' rid of what stands in my way."

Gin opens his mouth to say something more, but the gold recedes and Ichigo closes his eyes to sleep. Carefully, the taller man lifts Ichigo's light body into his arms and heads to the door. Shiro opens it, sensing his twin's calmer state of mind, and frowns upon seeing the other snoozing away. Grimmjow goes to take the other from his friend, yet Gin pulls him away.

"We need ta talk," he comments. "Like now. Shiro, put Ichi in his room, 'kay?"

"Sure."

Shiro takes Ichigo from his lover's arms, walking away while languidly moving his baby copy like an infant out of boredom. Gin, however, grasps Grimmjow's upper arm and pulls him outside. The blue haired man doesn't resist, as Gin never acts like this unless it's dire, and sits down when told without hassle.

"He was raped," Gin comments in a harsh whisper. "Knocked out, tied down, played wit, made ta beg, an' fuckin' raped! At twelve! Ya 'member we kept askin' Shiro why he was in here? How he kept sayin' he killed people fer his brother? I thought his brother was older an' in a gang! I didn' know it was that fucked up!"

"Oh god," Grimmjow utters as his stomach drops. "Fuck, why didn't he say anything? No wonder he had the whip out! I would've kicked my ass, too!"

"Ferget that! I would a beat the shit out a ya, did the act wit the first sharp object I found, an' let ya suffer in a puddle a yer own fuckin' blood 'fore tellin' the one person ya hate wit a passion ta nurse ya back ta health!"

"… Damn, he was merciful," Grimmjow comments with a thought tone.

"Nah, I think he just don' know how ta be cruel."

"Let's hope the little bitch doesn't learn," Grimmjow scoffs. "So… what else did you get?"

Gin relays what he was told, commenting on his interest in the 'old Shiro's' plan. He remembers his koi at that time in his life, he scared the piss out of him and Gin can't help but wonder how sadistic this plan will be. Obviously, it'll have to be major to get back at Aizen. After all, without the corrupt judge none of this would be happening.

Shiro lies beside Ichigo, the twins grasping each other in choke holds even as they sleep. Gin and Grimmjow find them like that when they finish their chat, both pushing down the need to coo at the utter cuteness. Grimmjow steps in on silent footfalls, grabbing the blanket Ichigo threw aside to torment him and draping it over them. Afterward, he and Gin shut the door quietly before retreating. The computer room is their destination now, as 'Shiro' left before he could shut off the stuff he was looking through. Gin had called Ulquiorra, Stark, and Szayel; all three are brilliant and might help reveal whatever plans might've been concocted by Ichigo's other personality.

"Look at this shit," Grimmjow murmurs. "There are maps of the island, marked homes for those on Aizen's payroll, spots lit up for those he has yet to get… what the hell was he planning?"

"I don' know 'xactly, he never told me much," Gin frowns. "I just 'member recruitin' an' shit. I got a long list a people I had ta tail, wrote down stuff ta bribe or blackmail 'em wit, an' then went back ta Aizen. He took care a the rest."

"What a dumbass, he even listed them by 'most important' and 'most powerful asset'. Did he not think someone might steal all this information?"

"Ichi is the first that got that close ta 'im," Gin sighs. "Shiro ain't known fer his thievery skills, 'cause he don' have none. Ichi was trained way different from Shiro, but Aizen didn' think Ichi could do nothin' bad 'nough ta get here. He assumed Shiro changed his looks ta remind 'im a his twin, so he didn' think Shiro could get out a the room."

Gin nods in agreement, scrolling down to the rest of the map. On the table is a notepad with numbers and initials scattered about it, something Gin remembers from when Shiro makes lists. His mind is horribly scatterbrained sometimes, so his lists rarely ever make sense. The silver haired spy had always assumed it was a 'twin language' or something, a way of speaking to Ichigo no one else understood. Though that may very well be it, they'll have to wait for more minds to break it… this is most likely the secret plan.

* * *

><p>Here we have it! One more chapter for Jail Break. Can't wait for the new reviews! As always, the first one to request from the pool will get what they want. But only from the pool! That's why I put the list on there.=) I'll try to finish up the next chapter to Divine, but no promises. I've decided to use this chance to spend time on my novel XD I really need to get back to it ^^; By the way, Dream Therapy is now finished =D 17 chapters in all. It leaves room for a third story to the Skimmer arc... and sadly (for those that don't like mpreg) drops off into my typical mpregness =) Like that isn't obvious, I am the queen of mpregs after all ;p<p>

Ichi: I hate you. =(

Grimm: I _love_ you! =3 How many will I be having? I'm so excited! This is great! I'm gonna be swimming in cubs between all the fics you have going XD

Shiro: ... Least it ain't me... Sorry, Aibou. ;p

Ichi: ... I hate you _all_. =(


	13. Chapter 13

I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews on 'Asylum of the Damned', a few really help. I appreciate those of you that took the time to go through it with a fine toothed comb =) As a reward, here's an update for 'Jail Bird' ;p I hope you enjoy it. Apparently, with my 6 page limit, this fic isn't as long as I had first thought. It's likely to be finished up soon if my attention doesn't linger on another fic =D

Shiro: That happpens... a lot.

Vae: *death glare*

Ichi: This time, punish him and NOT me.

Grimm: You know that's not gonna happen. You're likely to get the full brunt of the punishment. *rolls eyes*

Ichi: I'm so abused. T^T

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ichigo wakes the next morning, a strange feeling of utter hostility resting just beyond his reach. Grimmjow isn't with him, but Shiro is. His older twin is wrapped around him like a child with a favored teddy bear. Ichigo carefully disentangles himself from the other, resisting the urge to stay at the sound of Shiro's whine. If he didn't have to piss so badly, he'd stay a bit longer. Once he's away from Shiro, the other wraps his arms around Ichigo's pillow and snuggles closer to sleep. He's almost to the bathroom when he hears a knock at the front door. With a speed he never knew he had, he relieves himself and washes up before sneaking down the hall.

"What do you propose we do about this loose cannon of a personality?" Ulquiorra murmurs.

He's moving toward the living room with the others, Grimmjow's whole gang seated quietly for a meeting. Ichigo knows they're talking about him, so he kneels on the floor and listens without giving away his presence. Stark sighs from his position on an armchair, stretching a moment before grumbling about using too much energy to think. Nelliel and Hallibel are on the couch, Nnoitra on the other chair, and Szayel on the floor. Gin takes up a stool near the breakfast bar, but Grimmjow and Ulquiorra pace the area between.

"He's getting' dangerous even ta us," Gin frowns. "I can talk 'im down, but I don' know how long he'll respond favorably ta me. The longer Aizen can threaten Ichi, the more out a hand he gets."

"I say we help him with the plan he's putting into motion," Stark states lazily. "He seems to have everything thought of, we just have to show we're on his side. Maybe he'll let us in on the strange encoded message."

Ichigo frowns and scoots backward when Grimmjow moves closer, making sure to hide himself in the shadows as best he can. He's lucky the blue haired male isn't very observant at the moment. Once he turns back to those with him, Ichigo scoots closer and prays they say more on this encoded message. Obviously, if it's just a typical code Ulquiorra can deal with it just fine.

"Can you break it?" Nelliel wonders.

"No. It's a made up language, something I've never seen before. Only Ichigo and Shiro would be able to figure it out, it's their special language… one created by twins in their own world."

"But if you were a psychologist?" Hallibel inquires.

"Maybe, but it's highly doubtful."

Ichigo soundlessly moves down the hall and slips into the computer room, standing at his full height once he's in there. He doesn't want Grimmjow catching him in here, he's always made it a rule to stay out of his other personality's business, but this code just seems so random to him. He sits down and clicks through the computer, searching for the coded message. Once he finds it, Ichigo's amber eyes go large in shock. It's a hit list, complete with plans on taking down each target. If they have Shiro look it over, the older twin will flip out. Before anyone notices he's missing, Ichigo copies the information on a flash drive he hides in his pocket for the moment. Afterward, he deletes the files on his other personality's plans from the computer. The orange head retreats to the bedroom when he's finished, curling back up with Shiro and sighing when his twin hugs him again. Shiro grumbles into orange locks quietly, making himself comfortable and stilling.

"Shiro, are ya up yet?" Gin calls.

The door opens and Ichigo's eyes look over to the silver haired man. A frown crosses his lips for only a moment, and then he's smiling once more. Carefully, as though he's afraid of Ichigo's reaction, Gin steps into the room and moves toward the bed. His hands are lifted in a shielding manner, obviously attempting to placate the teen.

"Gin, don't be stupid," Ichigo frowns. "It's me, not Shiro."

"Oh good," he breathes out in relief. "Fer a minute there, I was scared I'd have ta deal wit yer psychotic other self."

"… My other self is a personality shaped after your boyfriend," Ichigo points out.

"Yeah, an' he was fuckin' crazy when he first got here! I'm glad I calmed 'im down some."

Ichigo rolls his eyes in annoyance. He doesn't move until Gin is gone, the silver haired male assuming the twins won't leave the bed without each other. Ichigo takes his flash drive and searches for a good hiding place; he chooses to place it inside a sock before pairing it and stuffing it in the bottom of the drawer.

"Ichi?" Shiro murmurs sleepily. "Ya 'kay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assures. "You slept a long time, Shiro. All of Grimmjow's friends are here… I didn't want to bother them."

"Ya stay put an' I'll figure out what they're talkin' 'bout."

"They're talking about my other personality," Ichigo informs quietly. "They're afraid they won't be able to control him. Apparently, he's drawn out a plan to stop Aizen and wrote it in an encoded text they can't break."

"I thought you didn't bother them."

"I said I didn't want to bother them, I didn't say I didn't eavesdrop on them," the orange head states with a roll of his eyes.

Shiro grins sheepishly, a bit irritated with himself that he didn't see that one coming. Ichigo watches Shiro walk out of the room, tagging along behind him with a thoughtful expression on his face. Aizen's most powerful allies were Barragan, Zommari, Aaronierro, Kaname, Gin, and Yammy. Gin defected to Grimmjow's gang , Yammy was killed by Ichigo that night he was kidnapped, and Aaronierro was killed when Ichigo saved Gin. That leaves three big players left on the hit list. Aizen has many troops, but only because they follow the larger bosses aligned with the brunette. He may be good at sweet talking, however he's only good with leaders looking for more power… the drones that do all the work only do so to stay alive in this place. Once the heads are cut off the serpents, their workers will disperse or break into smaller gangs containing less threat.

"I trust you," he whispers quietly to himself.

Those sitting around the living room glance up to see the twins, all eyes on Ichigo in case he should be his more volatile self. Once more he rolls his amber pools in annoyance. He and Shiro sit up on the stools with Gin, both letting their eyes roam over those gathered. The first to say anything is Ulquiorra.

"Shiro, we require your assistance. Ichigo's other personality wrote a message in your twin language. I wish for you to translate it."

"Shit, I haven' used that in forever! Well… 'less I was writin' Ichi. Ya got it wit ya?"

"It's on the computer; I'll go print a copy."

He leaves and Ichigo watches the floor while the others chat about future plans. All conversation stops when the raven hurries back to them, a panicked and confused look upon his monotonous features.

"It's been deleted!" he comments. "I don't know what happened; no one went into that room after I shut it."

Shiro glances to Ichigo, gauging his almost guilty expression. He sighs in annoyance, yet says nothing to the others. If Ichigo deleted the information, he did it for a reason. He'll damn well tell Shiro what that reason is, though. Ichigo can feel the heavy gaze of his twin, resisting the urge to groan in complaint at the unspoken demand. When the paler twin gets something in his head, he's not about to let it go… he's like a rabid dog.

"We can't do much without the information he left behind," Stark sighs. "Unless someone had the mind to copy it, we're screwed. We have to attempt drawing out Ichigo's other personality, maybe he'll tell us what he wrote."

Grimmjow turns toward Ichigo, but the other is gone. The minute Stark started talking he knew where this was going. He snuck out the front door and ran off into the forest, not willing to cooperate in the least. With a snarl of irritation, Grimmjow marches out the front door to track Ichigo down. It isn't difficult for him to catch the beginning of the path taken… but it quickly becomes nonexistent. His sky blues trail upward into the trees, noting the subtle shift of the branches as Ichigo travels across them.

"Really, Kitten?" he sighs aloud. "You don't think I can find you up there? I'm an avid tracker, you don't stand a chance against me. Just come down and I won't let my family play 'chase' with you."

There's a halt within the trees, just long enough Grimmjow can make out Ichigo's figure obscured by foliage, and then he's off again. The blue haired man grumbles to himself, lifting two fingers to his mouth and whistling shrilly for his family.

"The hunt is on!" he shouts out. "The target… is my mate!"

Feline yowls echo through the trees, Grimmjow's six older siblings tear through the trees with a large white jaguar tailing them. Ichigo yelps from above, moving faster along the treetops to get away. Down below, a couple of the older males climb the trunks to reach him. Grimmjow lets a sadistic grin pass on his lips, watching with great humor as his mate becomes the mouse in his family's typical game of chase. It doesn't take very long, Ichigo knocked from his perch by a heavy paw to his ankles. He cries out during the fall, landing on a pile of leaves and tackled by the rest of the family.

"Get the fuck off me!" Ichigo shouts. "Whoa! Hey, only Grimmjow can touch me there!"

"Great job, guys!" Grimmjow chuckles. "That was much faster than the last game!"

He hauls Ichigo to his feet, dragging the unwilling male back to the cabin as the felines glow with pride. Chase is their favorite game, but their usual target is either Grimmjow himself or a random wild animal. The change is refreshing. When Ichigo refuses to budge, the larger male lifts him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!"

"Uh… no. I'm liking this much better than dragging you about."

"Grimmjow! Please, don't take me back in there!"

"I have this overwhelming suspicion that you're guilty of something, Kitten," Grimmjow comments conversationally. "Could I be right about that?"

Ichigo says nothing, scowling at where they've been as he's carried back. The others are waiting for him when Grimmjow returns, the larger male dropping Ichigo onto the vacated couch. He's surrounded before he manages to escape again.

"Guys, I'm really not liking the way you're looking at me," Ichigo comments nervously.

"Does anyone know how we can provoke his other personality?" Ulquiorra asks.

"Oh please don't," the orange head mutters. "That's a _really_ bad idea."

"Shiro, what normally provoked you when you were younger?" Stark wonders.

The paler twin taps his chin thoughtfully, his golden orbs rolling upward as he searches for an answer. Ichigo sends him a pleading look, yet Gin has more influence at the moment… considering his body is pressing seductively against Shiro's back.

"Hmm… Well, I always got real pissed when Ichi was either scared, abused, er pissed off. We were real good at reflectin' each other's emotions."

"So if we get you pissed off, he'll reflect that?"

"I wouldn' recommend it. Dealin' wit one a me is hard 'nough, but dealin' wit two? Not advisable."

Ichigo watches curiously, noting that Nnoitra is slowly making his way to the door. When he turns his attention back to those in front of him, those long lanky arms trap him in a hold from behind. Panic spikes through him, yet he beats it down immediately.

"This is a bad idea!" Ichigo shouts. "I won't let you talk to him, he's crazy!"

"This will only take a moment," Stark states as he draws a gun.

Ichigo's panic rises at the mere sight, his breathing becoming labored when the muzzle is set against his temple. The look on Stark's features is emotionless, his finger slowly squeezing the trigger without hesitation. Ichigo shivers and hangs his head. As Stark finishes the shot, Ichigo's leg hooks his arm to toss it to the side. The same leg draws close and slams into his gut, Ichigo rolling back to grip Nnoitra's head between his feet. The lanky raven is forcibly tossed over the couch and Ichigo's body, landing on the floor before Ichigo rolls into a handstand upon the couch's back. The orange head is on his feet behind the couch as though nothing happened, golden eyes turning to the group and glancing at Stark's gun.

"Empty gun," he mutters. "Smart."

"I would never actually harm him," the brunette comments in pain.

"I'd 'pologize but… I ain't sorry," Ichigo remarks lightly. "Ya fuckin' asked fer it. Why ya forcin' me out like this?"

"What did you write in that coded message?" Ulquiorra wonders out right.

Those gold eyes stare at them a moment, and then Ichigo is cackling hysterically. To think he'd just up and rat himself out like that. Tears gather at his eyes as he leans heavily upon the couch, trying his hardest to settle his laughter. When it's obvious he isn't about to help, Gin frowns and steps forward. His hand moves sharply across Ichigo's face, startling his other persona before he growls at the silver haired man.

"Ya better pray ya gotta good reason fer doin' that, ya bitch," he hisses out.

"Ya fuckin' hypocrite!" Gin snaps. "Ya say ya wanna keep Ichi safe, ya say ya wanna stop 'im from sufferin', but yer a fuckin' liar! Ya don' care 'bout 'im! All ya care 'bout is sheddin' blood in 'is name!"

"Ya better watch yer fuckin' tongue!"

"Look at ya! Here we are ready ta die protectin' 'im, an' yer head is too far up yer fuckin' tight ass ta see we're tryin' ta help! If ya really wanted ta protect Ichi, ya'd use every asset ya could find ta do so! Ya can' do everythin', damn it! Each a us has a talent the others don', use 'em!"

"Yeah? An' what's yer talent? Suckin' cock?"

Gin launches himself at Ichigo, ready to beat some sense into the 'Shiro' he long since forgot. Shiro, however, intervenes. He hooks an arm around Gin's waist and carefully pulls his dominant away from the more volatile version of himself. He knows better than anyone that Ichigo's other personality doesn't care who he hurts as long as he hurts someone. Gin is the last person he wants injured.

"That's 'nough," Shiro comments. "We just need ta chill, 'kay? Gin has a point, yer bein' a fuckin' dick an' that ain't helpin' Ichi none. Ya need ta think 'bout how much more 'fective it'd be ta use all our talents 'stead a just yer's. I know yer a force ta be reckoned wit, hell I used ta be 'xactly like ya, but this is 'bout Ichi now. We ain't got room ta fuck 'round 'bout his safety."

The other persona stops speaking and glares at Shiro, recognizing him as the one he was created after. He knows they're right, but this isn't something he's willing to allow those closest to Ichigo to get caught up in. This is a personal war, one Ichigo agrees they should keep to themselves. Between himself and Ichigo, no one can stop them.

"Yer right, but I just can' let ya in on it yet," he sighs. "Ichi don' wanna let ya know 'bout it. If he did, he wouldn' a deleted all the files."

"I knew it!" Shiro states. "I knew he deleted all that shit! I could tell by the look on his face!"

"Whether he wants us to interfere or not doesn't matter," Grimmjow states. "He's family now, we aren't going to allow him to throw himself in harm's way."

"I protect 'im, but he's the on callin' the shots. He knows what I wrote, he copied it," Ichigo's other persona offers up. "Ya get 'im ta talk ta ya, I ain't sayin' shit."

With that the golden eyes fade to amber and Gin catches Ichigo's body as it falls. The silver haired man scoops Ichigo into his arms, sitting on the couch with the smaller male cuddling into him. Grimmjow motions Shiro toward the bedroom, Ulquiorra heading to the computer room. They'll search both up and down to find where Ichigo saved the information. The orange head doesn't seem as though he wants to cooperate, so they'll need to find it themselves. As they search, the others head out. Gin never managed to get his groceries home and they're in need of food. Gin stays on the couch with Ichigo, his presence a comfort as the others keep busy.

* * *

><p>There we have it! A nice way to restart the story! Although... it would've been WAY cooler if I started with the next update instead... but that wouldn't make any sense ;p There will be a warning on the next update, just to let you know. The warning will be posted in the author's note, but you don't really have to worry about it until the end =) Don't worry, I have your backs! XD<p>

Shiro: What's the warnin' fer?

Ichi: You're gruesome demise at the hands of Aizen. He gets to rape you and everything.

Shiro: 00

Grimm: Don't listen to him, Shiro, he's lying. =(

Shiro: I don't wanna be at the mercy a Aizen! ToT

Grimm: *smacks Shiro* Pull yourself together, damn it! Ichigo's teasing you, Vae isn't that mean... to you.

Vae: He's right, Shiro. I wouldn't even put Ichi at Aizen's mercy, so you're safe =D

Shiro: *leaps into Vae's arms* I love ya fer havin' limits ta yer sadism! XD

Vae: I know, I'm awesome ;p


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, here we go! The chapter with the warning! Here's how it'll work: **Grimm/Ichi only**- read up until Ichigo returns near the end. After that, skip to the author note at the end. **Openminded yaoi fans** - Feel free to read the whole thing! XD Now that the warning is over with, Let's get to the update!

Ichi: I don't think I like this chapter. =(

Shiro: When do ya ever like a chapter?

Ichi: I liked Bleach Bait! I was kickass in that one! XD

Grimm: Well, you can't be kickass all the time. Sometimes my libido needs satisfied.

Vae: And I love those chapters! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Ichigo wakes in bed with Gin against him. The silver haired man has him wrapped in his arms as they nap, so Ichigo knows he's not going anywhere without waking him. He strains his ears to hear the location of his brother and Grimmjow, noting movement in the kitchen area. Surprisingly, Gin's hold is as comfortable as Shiro's and Grimmjow's.

"Gin, are you awake?" Ichigo murmurs.

"I am," the other smiles widely. "Just waitin' fer ya ta wake."

"Why did you lay down with me?" the younger male wonders. "I mean… you could've just left me in here by myself."

"I could a, but I didn' want ya 'lone. Ya an' Shiro have a tendency ta cry in yer sleep when yer 'lone. I don' like seein' ya guys upset."

Ichigo can see the sincerity in Gin's face; maybe not so much his eyes, but definitely his face. Ichigo leans closer and kisses Gin on the tip of his nose, drawing a wider smile from the other. He hugs Ichigo tightly; glad the other is beginning to get closer to him… and the idea of a foursome, hopefully. Ichigo stays within Gin's embrace a moment longer, only scooting away when someone makes their way down the hall.

"Ichi? Ya 'wake?" Shiro calls.

"Yeah, I'm just getting up."

Shiro doesn't wait for Ichigo to rise, flopping down onto the bed and pinning him between himself and Gin. Ichigo sighs and relaxes between them, a veil of safety wrapping around him tightly. Ichigo closes his eyes, taking in the warmth gained from the two. Grimmjow isn't long behind Shiro, but he doesn't climb in bed.

"Are you guys going to eat, or what?" he wonders.

"I'm so comfy," Ichigo remarks. "Come lay with us."

"I'm not touching that bed unless sex is involved," the larger male decides.

"Sounds good! Jump in!" Shiro grins.

Ichigo groans and turns onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. Shiro smacks his ass, cackling at his brother's shyness. They're not into incest, but Shiro doesn't mind a little play between lovers. Besides, he's not too ashamed to admit dreaming about sucking Grimmjow off. Who wouldn't think about that at least five times?

"I'm not having sex with you guys," Ichigo grumbles.

"Ya can watch!" Shiro grins. "I'll pretend ta be ya an' I'll take it from both a 'em! All ya gotta do is jack off."

"Shiro, you have serious problems," Ichigo mutters. "I'm not watching you guys have sex and I'm not partaking in it myself… And you're not fucking my boyfriend!"

"Yer just scared he'll like me more."

Ichigo kicks Shiro out of the bed, never lifting his head from the pillow. Grimmjow lifts Ichigo up out of the blankets, carrying him into the kitchen and setting him on the barstool. Gin and Shiro follow after them. Grimmjow has made lunch already, the group sitting down to eat. It's quiet for a long time, and then Shiro can't help himself. He hits Ichigo upside the head.

"Wh-what the hell was that for?" Ichigo whines.

"Ya deleted all that shit on the computer," Shiro blames. "I knew ya did, but yer other personality told us fer sure. What was it, what did it say, an' what the fuck made ya think ya could get away wit it!"

"… It was nothing."

"Don' fuckin' lie ta us," Gin glowers. "We're here ta help ya, Ichi. We don' want ya gettin' inta trouble, please let us in on this."

"No," Ichigo scowls. "This isn't something a group can do. Don't worry, okay? I swear I'll be careful and I'll let you know when something is going down. It shouldn't take long."

"I don't like this," Grimmjow frowns.

"You have to trust me," Ichigo states. "If you can't trust me, this relationship isn't going to go well. I can't help that I like to work alone, I've been alone for far too long. All I've ever had was my other personality to fall back on. I know you're here now to help me, but I have to do this. This is my fight. I understand it's yours, too, but… I need this. I haven't felt free since I got here, please… let me have this."

"Just leave 'im be," Shiro waves off. "He'll be fine. Ichi knows when ta ask fer help."

The two dominants give in to the submissive males they love, finishing their lunch although they continue to glance at Ichigo. The snowy haired copy wraps an arm around Ichigo's waist, keeping him close and comforted. Ichigo knows that happens next, next he'll take out the first target on the list.

The moon is high in the sky as everyone patrols the dark streets, the moonlight their only source of illumination. Unbeknownst to them, a shadow moves along the rooftops and electric wires. Ichigo speeds along, his amber eyes stuck on his destination. The familiar office building is locked down since it's after six. This doesn't stop the orange head covered in black. He darts into the building next to it, taking the stairs to the roof and leaping without hesitation. He lands on the phone line, carefully flipping around it to get on his feet. Afterward, he hurries to the blackened windows and attempts to slide it open. It's locked. They've learned since Ichigo's last visit, but that won't help them. With a smirk, he takes out a strange device with a suction cup connected to a compass-like contraption. He sticks it to the window, drawing a small circle big enough for his hand. The glass comes out soundlessly, allowing Ichigo to reach in and unlock the window. He slides it open enough to get through, closing it afterward. The apartment is dark and empty, no Vega this time to hinder the orangette, so Ichigo finds a dark corner and waits.

Barragan arrives half an hour later, Vega at his side and a couple men behind them. He's taking no chances, it seems. They turn on a light and walk in, the two men behind staying in the hallway to guard the area. Vega looks around the area warily, he can feel eyes upon him that seem so familiar. He brushes it off as paranoia, he's been rather jumpy since his first meeting with Ichigo. The orange haired minx is the only one that's ever gotten the jump on him. Barragan moves forward in the apartment, Vega starting to… until there's a knife at his throat.

"Don't move," Ichigo whispers. "Don't utter a sound, or it'll be your last… so you'd better make it count."

Vega is about to yell for help, but the lock clicks and Ichigo moves a door beneath the handle. That blade never wavers from Vega's throat. Barragan turns to face his hit man, gasping when two knives are thrown to pin his shoulders to the wall. Ichigo directs Vega to a chair further from the door, forcing him to sit and put his hands through the bars of the chair back.

"I remember our positions being switched last time," Vega comments.

"Yes well… a recent activity with Grimmjow made me gain a little taste for being a dominatrix," Ichigo mutters as he clicks the handcuffs shut. "He didn't appreciate the bondage much, of course."

"You should've chosen me," Vega states bitterly. "I would've been happy to play your games."

"Yeah… but what fun is that?"

Ichigo gags the raven male, making sure he can't move as he locks his ankles to the chair legs. Once the other is subdued, Ichigo turns his attention to Barragan. The old man is pulling the knives from his shoulders with a grunt of pain. Once he's free, he turns to Ichigo and attempts to stab him with one bloodied blade.

"I don't know who you are, but you're messing with the wrong man!" he snarls. "I'll break you!"

"You wish," Ichigo grins maniacally as his eyes burn gold.

Barragan leaps to grasp Ichigo in a bone breaking grip around his torso, however the slight male dodges it. The old man may be strong, but he's not that fast. Ichigo dances around him as Vega struggles to get free or alert some help. Ichigo only had the three blades, two in Barragan's possession and the third in Ichigo's hand. It's forced from his hand by the older man, the orangette now weaponless and not caring a bit. The smaller man jabs Barragan's sides with his fingers, searching for a weak point. He strikes a knife wound that hasn't healed yet. The man shudders in pain, flinching enough for Ichigo to get behind him. Ichigo's nails rip into flesh, his cackling quiet so as not to alert the guards outside. Hot crimson liquid drips onto the floor from Ichigo's hands. He viciously bites down on the old man's throat, tearing a chunk from his skin and damaging the artery there. Barragan's life's blood gushes from the hole, the man stumbling and swinging wildly. Though the smaller male doesn't feel particularly merciful, he reaches over and breaks the man's neck anyway.

Vega is wide eyed and shocked when Ichigo turns to him, drenched in crimson as his golden eyes revert to amber. He's emotionless when he steps closer, picking up his blades along the way and sliding them back into their holders. He grabs his bag, pulling the gag from Vega's mouth.

"Don't scream, or I'll end you," Ichigo states monotonously.

"What did you kill him for?" Vega wonders firmly.

"He's just a stepping stone," the other admits. "My plans are much greater than a single man. Now that he's dead, you have to find a new allegiance. I suggest making amends with Grimmjow. If you choose Aizen, you'll be in my way… and you won't be standing in my way very long. I promise you that."

Vega shivers at the cold tone, so unlike the first time he met Ichigo. The youth is on a serious mission, that's easy enough to see. Vega finds he fears Ichigo far more than he does Aizen… Aizen hides behind his men, but Ichigo seems like a natural force of death. Nothing can stand in his way.

Grimmjow is pacing in the forest when Ichigo returns, the smell of blood hitting him before he even sees the mess Ichigo is. The orange head seems happy, almost proud of himself. It would scare anyone but the avid hunter.

"You're hunt went well?" he wonders with underlying agitation.

"It did!" Ichigo grins. "I feel great!"

"You look sexy as hell," Grimmjow offers. "But you need a bath. Let's go, you've kept me sex deprived enough you're not getting out of a little play this time."

"I didn't say I wanted to."

Ichigo passes Grimmjow and the other grabs his ass and squeezes, drawing a gasp from the smaller man. They hurry into the bathroom, Grimmjow grabbing Gin and Shiro along the way. Ichigo is already divested and in the bubbly water when they enter, his face burning bright red as he sinks in the water.

"No," he mutters. "No, no, no, no, no! We're not doing this!"

"All that blood? Kitten, I'm gonna need help washing you up," Grimmjow grins impishly. "I promise, no one but me is going to penetrate that fine ass of yours."

"Awe," Shiro pouts. "I wanna."

"Shut the fuck up, Shiro!" Ichigo snaps. "I don't need to hear your teasing right now!"

Shiro snickers at his brother, stripping down with their dominants and jumping in. The minute Gin gets in the hot water; he captures Shiro's lips passionately. Ichigo can't help but react to the sight, as it's easy to pretend he's watching himself with the silver haired man. Grimmjow slides over to Ichigo, kissing him deeply as he pulls the smaller male onto his lap. Shiro pulls Gin over to the other couple, dipping below the waters and sucking the man's hardened sex into his mouth. Gin gasps, listening to Ichigo moan as Grimmjow sucks on his collarbone.

"Come 'ere," Gin says huskily.

He pulls Ichigo closer, nibbling on his earlobe as his long fingers trace over sensitive nipples. Ichigo arches into Grimmjow's chest at the feeling of Gin's touch. The blue haired man grins feral at his response, setting kisses and licks along tan skin. Shiro comes up for air, pulling Gin away from Ichigo for some attention of his own.

"Go ahead, Kitten," Grimmjow urges. "You can suck on Gin if you want."

"… I don't want to."

"Don't be scared," he chuckles. "It's just a blow job, it's not like you're marrying him."

Ichigo watches as Gin sits on the edge of the tub, Shiro still attached to his lips as his fingers run lightly along the stiff member of his lover. Grimmjow pulls Shiro away, thrusting his tongue into Shiro's mouth eagerly. Ichigo can feel lust taking over quickly, his young hormones ready to jump anything as long as it helps him find release. With a whimper, he hesitantly moves toward the silver haired man. Grimmjow sends him an assuring smile, Ichigo kneeling in front of him. He licks the swollen head of Gin's shaft experimentally, slowly sliding it into his mouth. Gin lets out a long moan, one hand twining in orange hair as the other plays with Shiro's backside.

"Ah, yeah… so good," he purrs as he moves Ichigo's head along his cock.

Grimmjow lets Shiro rut against him, moving one hand down to slide his finger into Ichigo. The twins gasp as the other two loosen them, Shiro having moved down to suck on Grimmjow. Grimmjow purrs at the pleasure given to him. Gin pulls Ichigo off his aching member, easily dominating Ichigo's mouth to taste himself on the other's tongue. Tired of waiting, Grimmjow trades with his silver haired friend. He bends Ichigo over on the side of the tub, thrusting himself quickly into his lover's ass.

"Ah!" Ichigo cries out when his prostate is stuck. "G-Grimm!"

"Mm, that's right," Grimmjow murmurs lustfully. "Scream for me."

Gin chuckles, pulling Shiro to straddle his lap after sinking back into the hot water. The older twin gladly impales himself on Gin's sex, no hesitation on his part. He's quick to take on a rough pace, eager to reach his end with a touch of pain for his masochistic side. Grimmjow, however, takes Ichigo at a slower pace. The orangette claws at the floor, gasping and moaning. Gin pants in pleasure, watching Ichigo's facial features with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh god," Gin gasps out. "This is… so… fuckin' hot!"

"Ah!" Ichigo cries out. "M-More! G-Grimm, please… harder!"

Grimmjow grins wider, slamming into Ichigo harder and faster. Shiro cries out in his release, squeezing on Gin and moaning at the feeling of his cum filling him. Gin slides out of Shiro and watches the older twin relax into the water. Grimmjow goes to pump Ichigo's member, however Gin stops him while licking his lips. He maneuvers Grimmjow to sit on the ledge beneath the water, taking Ichigo with him to sit on his cock. The deeper position has Ichigo almost screaming wantonly. Gin slips beneath the water, taking Ichigo's stiff member into his mouth as Grimmjow works the smaller male on his own. Ichigo doesn't know what to do with the dual pleasure, eyes wide and mouth agape as he tries to think of something… anything!

"Ah… hah… oh god… ah!" he gasps out. "Ah… ah… hah… ah… so g-good…"

Grimmjow growls against Ichigo's neck, his release so close he can practically taste it. Gin sucks hard on Ichigo's shaft, the orange head finally unraveling. He spills his release into Gin's mouth, shivering in pleasure as he arches his body. Ichigo's velvet insides tighten painfully around Grimmjow, the blue haired man biting at Ichigo's collarbone as he spills his seed into the other. Gin surfaces with a wide smile on his face, pulling Shiro over and kissing him. He ignores the other's growl of displeasure, always one to appreciate cuddling… but only in bed where he can sleep.

"Mm," Grimmjow purrs. "We have to make this a regular thing."

"Once a week will do just fine," Ichigo grumbles. "I appreciate one on one much better."

"Fine wit me!" Gin comments happily. "I never saw my koi so wiped out 'fore!"

Shiro is already snoozing on Gin's lap, dead to the world and enjoying his dreams. Grimmjow finishes washing Ichigo as Gin scrubs down Shiro. Once the twins are taken care of, Grimmjow helps Gin get them to bed. The group lies there together, an air of satisfaction hanging about them.

"… I love you guys," Ichigo yawns out. "I'm sorry I only left you a note."

"So? Who was the target?"

"Let's just say, Vega knows he's no competition for you… and no, I didn't kill him."

Grimmjow is upset at the last part, but can't help grinning arrogantly at the fact Vega was no match for him. Gin, on the other hand, knows who the target was. He'll have to talk to Ichigo in the morning. With that thought plaguing his mind, Gin closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep. Feeling the twins sandwiched between himself and Grimmjow helps immensely.

* * *

><p>Yea! I hope you all enjoyed it! XD Anyway, I'm working on a requested one-shot. It's a ShuuheiKensei fic and it's titled 'Mark of Interest'. I only started it yesterday, so it may take a couple days to finish... I haven't exactly been working hard on my fics ;p I don't think I've written more than two pages in two days ^^; That being said, I'm going back to the movie I just put in!

Shiro: What movie?

Vae: Taken 2! XD I just got finished watching Taken. Awesome movie!

Ichi: Of course it is! It's like a retired James Bond! XD

Grimm: He's not as awesome as me ;p

Ichi: I'm sure he's not as arrogant either. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: Ha, ha! Ichi got ya there! XD

Grimm: Don't worry, I'll get him later... I bought some fluffy handcuffs =3

Ichi: ... Help T^T


	15. Chapter 15

I'm still working on this one, so stay patient. It's coming along though =D Soon, you'll learn what the real reason behind the prison is! I'm not sure of much else, I just know what prison's purpose is ;p Everything else will come at it's own pace =) Anyway, I have no clue what I'm doing today. I may work on a fic, but I should really continue with my books ^^; Speaking of which, I was highly disappointed! I update two fics yesterday for my wonderful readers... and I only got three reviews for Asylum! What the hell?

Shiro: Wow... that sucks.

Ichi: This is what you get for turning me into a girl! DX

Vae: Enough from you! I already explained why I had to, stop your bellyaching! DX

Shiro: Grimm! Bring popcorn! There's gonna be a bitch fight! XD

Grimm: Oh, hell! Don't let it start without me! =3

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Shiro is the first one awake the next afternoon, refusing to move as he soaks up the warmth from the three other bodies. Sometime during the night, he migrated beneath Grimmjow. Don't ask him how, he has no clue. He simply rolled over Ichigo and tucked himself beneath Grimmjow's muscular self… he honestly couldn't move if he wanted to.

"Ichi," he whispers. "Ichi wake up."

"Mm."

"Damn it, Ichi, I'm stuck."

"Go to sleep," Ichigo murmurs.

"Ichi, wake up an' get yer fuck buddy off me."

Ichigo mumbles in his sleep, cracking a single pool of amber open to glare at his twin. When he finds Shiro beneath Grimmjow, however, the younger twin frowns. He's trapped between two men in bed, yet his arms aren't around his older twin… there's something wrong with that. Ichigo immediately kicks Grimmjow out of bed and tangles himself in Shiro's arms.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow murmurs from the floor.

"Sorry, Grimmy," Shiro says sheepishly. "I woke up Ichi an' he didn' want me wit someone else."

"What are you talking about?" the other asks through a yawn.

"I was stuck underneath ya. Don' ask how, I don' have a fuckin' clue," Shiro says immediately when a confused Grimmjow opens his mouth.

Grimmjow closes his mouth at once, confusion still thick in his eyes. The larger male shakes his head, heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Gin was startled awake when Grimmjow hit the floor, now gazing upon the room with sleep glazed eyes. With a careless shrug, he lies back down and the twins take up a spot on either side of him. They reach around Gin to wrap an arm around each other as best they can, using the silver haired man as a pillow.

Gin wakes about an hour later… sandwiched between the twins. His heart slams against his chest, fear spiking through him as his worst nightmare comes true. He doesn't know how he manages to keep from screaming, but he does it. Carefully, he tries to slide from beneath the two. When twin growls of warning sound, he immediately stills and whimpers.

"Grimm?" he calls out as quietly as possible. "Grimmy? I need a rescue! Where are ya? Grimmy… help?"

The copies shift, mumbling simultaneously. Gin is shocked they're that much alike, yet continues to call for Grimmjow. Finally, the blue haired man roams in. He snorts in humor at Gin's fearful expression, those icy orbs open wide for the first time in an emotion other than 'pissed'.

"Save me," he pleads.

"Just slide away from them," Grimmjow shrugs.

Gin frowns and does as told, those identical growls sounding once more as the boys tighten their grip. Grimmjow's eyes widen, yet only for a second. The look of surprise is replaced by a feral grin that doesn't give the other any hope of rescue.

"Grimmy? Don' leave me here!"

"I'm not gonna leave you," he states. "I'm just trying to figure out how to save you."

Grimmjow moves toward the bed, attempting to pull Ichigo away from Gin's left side. His answer is Shiro smacking at him, pulling Ichigo closer to himself with a snarl. The larger male frowns, gripping Ichigo's hips tightly before yanking. The twins are startled awake, Ichigo yelping as he's pulled almost all the way off the bed.

"You're saved!" Grimmjow grins.

"Saved? What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo snaps. "I almost ended up on the floor!"

"Yeah, like I did when you kicked me out of bed," the other scoffs. "You two wouldn't let Gin leave; you almost scared the piss out of him."

Shiro looks to Gin, who smiles sheepishly at his lover and shrugs. The snowy haired man releases the other, Gin hurrying off to use the bathroom. The boys sit quietly, watching as Grimmjow looks them over. On his face is a look of pure satisfaction. Ichigo and Shiro race to the bathroom when they hear Gin exit, Ichigo making it first and leaving the door open for his brother. The two go through their regular routine; brushing their teeth, relieving themselves, and bathing together. Not in that order.

"Ya know, Grimm an' Gin were pissed when ya vanished wit nothin' more than a note last night," Shiro comments.

They're both relaxing in the tub, Shiro sitting behind Ichigo as he scrubs shampoo in his hair. Last night they didn't exactly get very clean. Ichigo hums in response, ignoring his twin for the most part. It's a habit Shiro caught at a young age, so he responds as he did at that young age. Ichigo yelps when his orange locks are yanked on.

"What the hell?" he whines. "Keep that up and I won't let you wash my hair anymore!"

"Ya shouldn' ignore me! Ya ain't the one that has ta cover fer yer ass when ya up an' vanish. Facin' down Gin is hard 'nough witout Grimm addin' ta my stress!"

"I'm sorry, Shiro. I promised I'd let them know, but I couldn't tell them myself… they wouldn't let me leave without an army," the younger copy sighs. "Next time, I'll give you a heads up so you can hide."

"That's all I ask," Shiro smirks. "So… when's yer next trip? Tanight?"

"Of course," Ichigo smiles. "I'm off to visit the warehouse district."

"… Why?"

"That's where the next target is," he answers honestly. "I have to take out Zommari and he's Aizen's drug runner. Grimm and Gin should be hearing from Vega, if he's smart. Keep an eye open for him."

Shiro cackles at the prospect of lording over that asshole. The two jump at the sound of knocking on the door, Gin opening the portal to peek in. After seeing both twins in the bath, he pulls away from the opening momentarily.

"They're both in here," he calls. "When yer finished, we're takin' a trip."

The two hurry with their bath, eager to get out and see something other than trees. Gin brings them in a change of clothes each; cutting the time it takes them to get ready. They dress and the trio heads into town, making their way to Gin's apartment near the tree line. Grimmjow's already there, the twins halting upon seeing Vega seated on the couch. Ichigo nudges Shiro's side with his elbow, a smirk on his lips.

"Told you," he remarks.

"Well… when yer right, yer right."

They move toward the raven, Shiro delighting in the flinch Ichigo receives as Vega scoots away. Ichigo didn't go into details when telling them about what happened… he really didn't tell them anything. At the look of pure terror on Vega's face, the question can't help but surface. Three pairs of eyes turn to Ichigo, the orange head oblivious to the attention for a short while. When he finally notes the stares, he raises a thin brow.

"What?"

"Ichi… what happened on yer hunt last night?" Gin wonders sweetly.

"I killed Barragan," he admits easily.

"You didn't kill him, you massacred him!" Vega snaps. "You tore him apart with your bare hands and teeth. There was so much blood! You were covered in it!"

Ichigo shrugs, as though it's no big deal. He takes up a stool near Gin, his twin sitting on the silver haired man's other side. Grimmjow stands between them and Vega, nearly purring at this turn of events. He waits a long moment, taking in the look on Vega's face, and then he begins to speak.

"What's your reason for intruding upon Gin's territory?" he wonders.

"Barragan is dead," Vega mutters. "His men have rallied behind me, but I need to make an alliance. This is your island, isn't it?"

"Yes, but Aizen has as much pull as me. Why choose me?"

"… I was… advised against choosing Aizen."

Vega glowers over toward Ichigo, hinting as to where he got the advice. The orangette doesn't feel bad for his warning, it likely saved the other man's life. Grimmjow nods his head at the wisdom given Vega, his arms still crossed over his chest defensively.

"Why should I chance you trying to steal my mate from my bed?" he inquires. "I could kill you right now and not feel bad about it."

"You can keep that little monster!" Vega spits. "When I first met him, I had no idea he was twice as bad as his brother! Even Aizen's most trusted men pale in comparison!"

"I know, right?" Grimmjow smiles widely. "I'm so lucky to have him!"

"You guys deal with Vega," Ichigo whispers to Gin and Shiro. "I need to get some fresh air."

"Like… how long er we talkin'?" Gin frowns.

"Uh… don't wait up?"

Gin waves him off, his heart aching at the thought of letting him go alone. Shiro doesn't seem worried at all, the fact drawing concern from the silver haired man. Could it be that Shiro has lost interest in his connection with Ichigo thanks to the continued presence of Ichigo's failsafe personality?

"Why ain't ya worried?" he asks.

"He's goin' after Zommari," Shiro murmurs. "That guy ain't shit ta deal wit. Ichi'll be back 'fore dinner."

"No wonder he's going during the day."

They turn their attention back to Grimmjow's interrogation, however Vega has stopped sweating bullets now that Ichigo's gone. The other must've left quite the impression on the raven. Shiro leans back, daydreaming as the talk goes on longer than his attention span.

Ichigo is dressed down in rags, a hat covering his head and the brown wig of dreadlocks he wears. He's in layers, so he appears bigger than he is, and his trench coat is stained in multiple places. Ichigo pushes a cart along the docks, stopping to pick up trash or bottles along the way. A dark skinned man, tall and wide shouldered, heads his way with fury on his features. One large hand grips Ichigo's cart, refusing to allow him to move further.

"This isn't your area to scavenge," he snaps. "Turn around and leave."

Ichigo mumbles incoherently, reaching a hand toward Zommari before going into a coughing fit. His body teeters, the orange head purposely making his tone sound as though it's fading. Zommari grips the dying bum, Ichigo quickly sticking him with a needle as he falls to the ground. Before the man pushes him into the large lake's waters, Ichigo slips a note into his pocket. There's a splash as Ichigo hits the liquid below, a satisfied smirk crossing his face when he hears Zommari beginning to gag at the poison. Ichigo wanted to make a mess, he wanted to bathe in this man's blood as well, but he carries an STD the orange head doesn't want. He knew Barragan was clean, which was the only reason he went that far with the old man. This kill, however, would've included the bulk of Zommari's men. Grimmjow could use more men against Aizen; it wouldn't do to kill them all.

Ichigo swims back to the edge of the lake, pulling himself out of the water and heading back to Gin's place. Back on the docks, however, Zommari's men find him sputtering helplessly. Ichigo hears them calling for a medic, immediately pegging his attack as poison… they're carrying an antidote. The young man curses quietly, forgetting how the other makes certain to be ready for absolutely anything. His mission has yet to be completed.

The orange head was right when he told Gin not to wait up; his body crouched within the support beams of the docks. He's usually quite old fashioned when it comes to killing, silent and efficient, yet this target is making that difficult. There's a blow dart in Ichigo's hand, a belly pouch of poison tipped darts at his waist. There aren't many ways to kill clean and Ichigo isn't about to endanger his lover because of a stupid mistake. Zommari and five of his men head toward Ichigo, having locked down the warehouses before heading home. Ichigo lifts the weapon to his lips, a dart already poised within it, and blows. The dart sails between the boards, striking one of the men beneath the chin. Ichigo is quick to take down the others, panic ensuing after the third.

"Come out and face me, coward!" Zommari snaps.

He's hit in the arm by the dart, his vision blurring as he stumbles. Ichigo loves the fast acting poison his mothers taught him to make; it makes things so much easier for him. Once Zommari starts to stumble, Ichigo flips himself up onto the docks. His body, clothed in all black within nothing but his eyes peeking out, rushes forward and grips Zommari's arm. He flings himself behind the man, moving his hands to his target's head and jerking to the side roughly. Ichigo grins at the sound of his neck snapping, the orange headed assassin releasing his grip on the man. The thud of his body atop the wooden boards draws that grin out wider, a glint of gold in amber shining in the darkness. Ichigo double checks the man's pocket, drawing out his earlier letter and Zommari's knife. With a flourish of spins from the knife in his hands, Ichigo slams the blade deep through the page and the nearest wall.

"Let's see you mistake me for Shiro now," Ichigo smirks viciously.

He bounds into the night, heading straight for Grimmjow's territory. He's not sure if the others went back there or not, but he feels safe within the familiar area. He slides through the trees as though he's a ghost, never slowing or halting as he pivots around them. When he finally reaches the cabin, Grimmjow is standing on the porch waiting for him. Ichigo doesn't even slow down, leaping right before the porch and straight into Grimmjow's arms. The larger male steps back to support the added weight, wrapping his arms around Ichigo.

"I told you not to wait up," the younger man chuckles.

"You're lucky I caught your scent, or I would've kicked your ass," Grimmjow scolds. "What took you so long? Did you have trouble? Are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine," the other sighs as he pulls off his mask. "Zommari was a pain in the ass, but nothing more. I had to use poison on him, but I forgot how prepared he was for the worst when I attacked this morning. I had to wait until night to try again."

Grimmjow lifts Ichigo's legs to wrap around his waist, gripping that tight ass happily as he carries the other inside. Shiro and Gin are asleep in bed already, so that's where the large man heads. He deposits Ichigo on the bedside, helping the other undress as Ichigo tells him about his day. For the most part, he just took in the sights and mourned the absence of his twin. Other than that, Ichigo didn't do much to get himself in trouble.

"Time for bed, my sexy assassin," Grimmjow purrs.

"Not yet," Ichigo smirks. "I... I wanna ride you."

"What brought this on?"

"… I think I may have accidentally cut myself on a dart with aphrodisiac on it," the other blushes hotly. "Doesn't happen often, but I'm not as careful with those darts."

Grimmjow snorts in humor, gripping Ichigo's wrist and pulling him into the bathroom. Ichigo finds himself pressed against the wall of a shower, placed in the back left corner just in case. He gasps as Grimmjow frees himself of his clothing and thrusts into Ichigo without hesitation, thanking every star in the sky that he was stripped down beforehand. He slams into his mate, growling as his pleasure mounts. Ichigo whimpers, working his hips furiously as he repeatedly impales himself on Grimmjow's cock. Ichigo's adrenaline is running rampant after the murder, his libido feeding off it the whole way home. He doesn't last long, his cum dripping down the shower wall. Grimmjow fucks him harder, shuddering as his own orgasm takes hold. He thrusts deep, his seed hot as it fills Ichigo, and growls in pure possessiveness. Ichigo moans at the sound, offering no arguments when he's washed up. He attempts to scrub Grimmjow as well, yet his arms are heavy with exhaustion.

Grimmjow dries them up and carries Ichigo to bed, sliding a pair of boxers onto Ichigo before laying him beside Shiro. The twins immediately curl up together, leaving enough room for Grimmjow to take his place. It doesn't take long for them to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I couldn't resist the part about cutting his finger on the other dart ;p Sorry if it seems a little blah, but I had to change a few things after already writing it... Like the fact they were at Gin's instead of Grimm's, I forgot Grimmjow didn't allow anything within his territory and had to change that last minute ^^; I tried, be happy. Oh! I'm so excited! I finally found a website to watch english dubbed Bleach on and they have almost all the episodes and the Hell Verse movie! XD I just wish they included the description of the episodes, it took me like two hours to find where I left off... and even then that's not where I left off. Oh well. I'm off to do... something. I don't know what, I'm sure something will hit me eventually. ;p<p>

Shiro: I'll hit ya! XD

Ichi: *hits Shiro on the head* Not if you value our health, you won't!

Grimm: You guys are great. ;p

Ichi: I'm so happy you're amused, Grimm. *scowl*

Grimm: Awe, don't be that way, Kitten. You know I love you =3

Ichi: ...

Shiro: Don' do it, Ichi! He's just tryin' ta melt ya so ya won' be pissed at 'im! D=

Ichi: ...

Shiro: Stay strong! Ya can do it, aibou! Fight the urge ta melt 'neath yer alpha's attention! DX

Ichi: ... Awe, I love you too, Grimm! XD

Shiro: ... *sighs* He tried so hard, but he ain't a match fer Grimm's skill. *shakes head*


	16. Chapter 16

I can't remember what I updated last ^^; Today, Jail Bird looks good to go. I'm going to work on my books today, I've been putting that off for a while now. =( Can't keep doing that. Unfortunately, I haven't heard back from the one looking over my first book yet, so I'm still waiting to publish that *sighs*. It takes so much time T^T That's okay... I still have no clue how to make the cover look. I haven't gotten a single idea on that. As for fics... I might finish up Jail Bird today as well, maybe write a little more of the request I'm working on. =D

Shiro: So lazy.

Vae: I am not! T^T

Shiro: Ya got more ideas fer fics, why don' ya write 'em, too? =)

Vae: What the hell do I look like! A super author? I can't keep adding to my pile or nothing will get done! DX

Grimm: Awe, but I liked your last idea! XD

Ichi: Don't listen to them, you can't add to the many fics you already have going! D=

Grimm: That's code for 'write it! I want Grimm to fuck me like his life depends on it'! XD

Ichi: It is not! Stop pretending you know what I mean! I mean exactly what I say! DX

Shiro: Sure ya do. ;p

Ichi: *pulls at hair as he growls in frustration*

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Grimmjow is the first to wake, a hesitant knocking at his door the culprit. He stretches in a cat-like fashion, moving around the twins carefully as he leaves the bed. He's only in his boxers, pulling on a pair of sweat pants for modesty's sake as he heads to the door. Ulquiorra is on the other side with Stark, both eyeing the black jaguar glaring at them warily.

"It's okay, Demon," Grimmjow assures. "I've got them now."

With a light growl of warning, the feline bounds back into the trees. Grimmjow waves the two into the cabin. He's not as possessive of this home as he is the den, yet his pack is always welcome. Stark slouches down into an armchair as Ulquiorra takes the couch, they're both very quiet.

"Okay, let's hear it," the blue haired man sighs. "What's the problem?"

"… Zommari was murdered last night," the raven murmurs. "A note was said to have been pinned to the building's wall with a knife. It was a warning for Aizen… it said they were heading his way and he better be ready to meet death."

"How was it?"

"Poison, fast acting," Stark remarks. "It only proved to Aizen his new enemy is extremely intelligent."

Grimmjow sits down to think on this, wondering how that could be. Obviously Ichigo has proven he's powerful, he's taken down four of Aizen's strongest bosses. How is that brilliant, though? He didn't use anything very smart, no traps or inventions… he just used poison and his bare hands. Ulquiorra can see his dilemma.

"Zommari had a sexually transmitted disease, Grimmjow," he informs. "Not many are privy to that information, so the killer had to do extensive research. He had to think of a manner to kill without infecting himself and the poison was handcrafted, a type even Szayel's never seen before."

"You don't have to call them 'the killer'," Grimmjow snorts in slight humor. "It was Ichigo. He told me last night he killed Zommari."

The two are quiet at that, assuming the orange head was strictly physical in attacking like his twin. They know Ichigo is a thief and has a personality that mirrors Shiro's, but that's the extent of that knowledge. They were unaware of the hit list, something Grimmjow forgot entirely. To learn that the mild-mannered thief is the murderer running rampant is a shock.

"Ichigo? That sweet little orange headed man is the killer?" Stark gawks.

"… Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you about the hit list. Apparently, that's what the encoded message was," Grimmjow chuckles sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I don't know the names on it; I just know Barragan and Zommari were two of them. Ichigo leaves a note or tells Shiro when he's going to leave, but returns home when he's finished."

More staring. It's just so much to swallow, too much. Grimmjow is patient enough, however, and just busies himself with making breakfast. There's movement in the bedroom, Gin wandering out in boxers as he rubs sleep from his eyes. He glances toward their guests, murmurs a sleepy 'hello' before sitting at the breakfast bar. It isn't much longer that the twin can be heard rushing about, they head to bathe as they bicker and laugh.

"Ichigo is the killer," Ulquiorra says once more. "No matter how many times I say it, it'll never sound anything more than a lie."

"Trust me, that lil bitch is more dangerous than Shiro!" Gin offers with a scoff. "I watched 'im take out Aaronierro, don' ferget that. Don' let 'is looks fool ya."

"Still," Stark sighs. "It just seems wrong."

"Which is why Aizen will never believe Ichigo is here until he sees both twins together," Grimmjow points out. "He's like our secret weapon or something."

Ichigo and Shiro join them after their quick bath, which only ended because they got in an argument and tried to drown each other. They still scowl at one another, both hurrying to Gin to gain his favor. With a shrug, he puts an arm around both males. Once Grimmjow serves up omelets and bacon with toast, the twins are soothed enough to forget the five second dispute.

"I need Gin's help," Ichigo murmurs. "I would ask Shiro or Grimmjow to help, but I'm fairly certain they would just egg me on… and I need to keep my last target alive to extract information."

"… What kind a info?" Gin questions curiously. "An' if ya can do it yerself, why do ya need me?"

"Grimmjow told me this wasn't just an island prison, that it was meant to be something more. I want to know what's really behind the prison, wrongful convictions, and Aizen's weird list. He had said he put me here for a reason… back when he thought I was Shiro. I want to know what reason was so damn important he would willingly ruin our lives."

"So we're gonna torture 'im?"

"No… we're going to torture Kaname," the orange head states easily. "I need you there to keep him alive. Aunt Yorouchi taught me well and I sometimes get carried away. I don't want him dying before I get what I want and you seem very good at keeping me in line."

Shiro shivers at the comment, a large grin on his lips. Oh how he wishes Ichigo would trust him enough to ask him to help… but he knows he'd definitely get carried away. Ichigo glances at him, noting an almost sorrowful look in his golden eyes.

"Don't worry, Shiro. You can have him when I'm finished," Ichigo promises as though it's a new toy. "I only want some information. You can have the kill."

"I love ya so much!"

The twins smile widely, the carefree expressions used with such a topic scaring those present. Grimmjow doesn't see anything wrong with it, yet Ulquiorra and Stark can see the hidden murderer within Ichigo now. They're not certain why he'd go to such lengths; he probably could've gotten his information from Barragan or Zommari. It's easy to see he has a plan, though.

Gin follows Ichigo's lead, both dressed in black as they head into Aizen's territory. He's surprised at the change in the orange head, footsteps soundless and breathing so quiet he can barely hear it. Ichigo stops near the apartment building Kaname lives in. It's near the outskirts of Aizen's territory, far from the brunette's own home. Ichigo had Ulquiorra hack the police files for this prison to find it, not many people are trusted with such information. After all, Kaname is blind and rarely deals with anything more than complaints and the occasional gang war. Gin watches Ichigo glance around, waiting for something in the dark streets. Not a single light is on, all the power gone for some reason. Finally, a wagon pulls up with a couple men in uniforms. They work for the electric company within these walls. As they move closer to the building, Ichigo grabs one with a hand around the mouth and yanks them back. Gin follows his lead, taking out the second one.

"Why'd we do that?" he whispers.

"I cut the power here on the way in, giving them enough time to call the company," he explains. "We need to put their uniforms on over what we're wearing. Here, I'll show you."

Ichigo carefully rolls up his sleeves and empties the bag they carry. The uniform is baggy and his outfit is light, so there won't be much trouble with bunching. He places the hat upon his orange locks, hiding them easily as Gin watches. His black shoes and mask are set into the bag along with Gin's, the two heading into the building without hesitation.

Kaname is on the third floor, the two heading straight there and knocking on his door. The man within the apartment opens the door, using his other senses to determine threat. Ichigo notes how he sniffs the air and listens for any others in the hall. He'll recognize Gin's voice, so Ichigo disguises his own with a rough and deep tone found on these streets.

"We got a call, said yer power's out," Ichigo states. "We're here ta fix that."

"… Come in," he states as he opens the door.

Gin is thoroughly impressed at Ichigo's ingenuity, following the smaller male into the room. The minute they're in, however, Ichigo notes the extra man power within the room. They lift their weapons, easily noting Gin is one of the men that entered. Ichigo curses quietly, slipping out of his clunky shoes and dropping his bag.

"I figured you'd attempt to come after me when I heard Zommari was murdered," Kaname says easily. "I didn't know you'd be bringing someone with you, though. Who is it?"

"I ain't here ta kill ya, Tousen," Gin admits. "I'm just here ta keep my koi under control."

"So… he _is_ Shiro."

Gin says nothing more, yet knows he's at least telling half the truth. Four men step forward, Ichigo picking up a knife on the table before throwing it toward a candle across the room. The thin blade slices the wick right off, the flame drifting to the floor before it's snuffed out. The room goes completely dark and Ichigo darts forward. He knows where all the men are, moving through the room like a predator on the hunt. Kaname can't hear Ichigo, but he can catch the scent of the clothes he used to get in. He doesn't want to waste lives, so he'll trust his men to deal with the annoyance.

"Where is he?" one man states. "I can't see anything!"

"Shut up! If you talk he'll know where you are!"

There's a gasp and a choking sound as Ichigo wraps his arms around the first man, jerking hard as his neck snaps. The sound alerts Kaname and he immediately draws his gun and shoots. Ichigo stifles his laughter as he dodges the bullet, a wide grin upon his lips. The second man isn't as lucky as the first, he suffers some pain. Ichigo kicks his knee cap, breaking his leg before drawing the blade hidden in his sleeve. The orange head slices the man's jugular, not bothering to end him any further… the blood loss will do that. Another bullet is dodged, Ichigo crawling along the floor like a demon. A second blade drops from the other sleeve, the orange head hurrying between the last two men and spinning as his blades cut into throats. The two drop with a gurgle, hands clasped at their necks to stop the bleeding. Kaname fires again, yet this time the bullet is blocked by Ichigo's knives. He drops them so the tips are between his fingers, hurling the first before dropping low to throw the second. Kaname dodges the first, hearing the whistling upon the wind as it heads his way, but walks straight into the second. That blade rips through his Achilles tendon, dropping him effectively.

"There," Ichigoi comments. "That wasn't so hard. You okay Gin?"

"I'm… wishin' I were home right now," he murmurs. "We headin' back?"

"Just a second!"

Ichigo strikes a blow to the back of Kaname's neck, knocking him out before lifting him. He steps back into his shoes, heading out of the apartment. They run into a woman at the building's entrance, Ichigo immediately putting a panicked expression upon his face. He explains they arrived to fix the electrical problem, but no one answered the door to Kaname's place. They heard someone calling for help, so they hurried in. He said the assassin must've struck before they arrived, so they were taking the blind man to the hospital to be healed. It went over well, the woman buying the whole story. Gin is truly impressed with his youngest lover, seeing the innocent male in a new light.

Shiro is straddling Grimmjow's lap, nipping and kissing at the man's collarbone languidly. He got bored with both his twin and Gin gone, so he's been attempting to seduce Grimmjow. The blue haired man is harder than a rock, but he's holding off admirably well. Shiro's tried everything apart from giving himself a hand job right there on Grimmjow's lap.

"Ichi won' know," he murmurs huskily. "Just a quickie… I won' tell."

"Keep trying all you want, Shiro, it's not happening."

"But I'm so sexually frustrated, I'm fuckin' dyin'!" the snowy haired copy whines.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes at the drama queen on his lap, his arms never moving from their position stretched along the couch's back. The door opens and Shiro looks up curiously, scrambling to get off the blue haired man at the sight of orange locks. Grimmjow smirks, chuckling to himself as Ichigo and Gin carry Kaname inside. Shiro rushes to help Gin, taking the unconscious man from Ichigo.

"Tie him to a chair in the tub," Ichigo orders. "Fill it with water up to his ankles; it'll be easier to wash out the blood."

"Whatever ya say, baby bro!" Shiro chirps. "Can I break something?"

"Not yet. We'll team up when he wakes."

Shiro cackles in joy, vanishing into the bathroom with Gin and their captive. Ichigo leaps over the back of the couch, bouncing on the cushions before turning to his lover. Grimmjow pulls him close, pressing their lips together for a passionate kiss. Ichigo, however, pulls away with a frown.

"… Where'd you get that hickey?" he asks monotonously.

"Shiro."

"And when did you have time to fuck my twin?" the orange head snaps. "I'm out there risking my life with Gin and you're banging my brother?"

"No, he was attempting to seduce me," Grimmjow corrects pressing Ichigo's hand onto his hardened sex. "He's quite persuasive, but I didn't give in. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."

"… You're so lucky you weren't banging my brother behind my back."

Grimmjow grins widely, knowing he'll be bending Ichigo over later. For some reason letting out his inner animal has a large effect on Ichigo's libido, plus Grimmjow just won a shitload of points and he's well aware of it.

Ichigo steps into the bathroom when Kaname wakes, Gin and Shiro sitting by the sinks eagerly. Ichigo steps toward the blind man with a scowl on his features. Though he can't see said expression, Kaname can feel the weight of bloodlust and hate filling the room in a cloud of black.

"You should've finished me off when you had the chance, Shiro," he remarks blandly. "Aizen will find this place, he'll send his men… he'll capture you and Gin and teach you your place."

"I know my place," Ichigo comments easily. "It's Aizen that doesn't seem to know where he should be. Now… This is how we're going to deal with you. You can't see a thing we're about to do, but your other senses are far more powerful than your sight. Everything will feel ten times worse for you because of this. I want to know what this prison is really about and you're going to tell me… or I'll keep breaking bones until I get the answers I want."

Kaname can't help but shiver at the tone used in that last comment, so dark and uncaring. It sends chills all through him, turning his blood to ice for a moment. He catches Shiro cackling off to the side, quickly realizing this isn't the cocky twin he thought he'd be dealing with. Aizen had said Ichigo was too broken to end up on this island without his men dragging him there, so who is standing before him?

"Okay, Tousen," Ichigo grins widely. "Let's get started, shall we? I think I'll start with your feet if you don't mind, it'll be more difficult for you to get away… and the water around your feet with make you bleed out faster!"

"Yer so fuckin' evil, baby bro," Shiro cackles.

"I'm just getting started, Shi-nii."

"No," Kaname gasps. "That's not possible! Aizen said…"

"Aizen was wrong," Ichigo spits out. "It's his fault I ended up here anyway; he shouldn't have taken my brother from me! Now… what's he planning?"

Kaname snaps his lips closed tightly, refusing to say anything more. Ichigo's eyes glint gold, a sickly demented grin touching his lips as he raises a hammer. He kneels and brings it down on the man's first toe, delighting in the scream of pain loosed. Shiro crows in joy by the sink, their dominant lovers frowning at the obvious lack of control between the two. It's no wonder Ichigo needed help this time, both he and Shiro have lost their minds!

"Keep a tight hold on Shiro," Grimmjow comments. "I'll make sure to pull Ichigo away if he gets too careless."

"Gotcha," Gin replies with a salute.

He grips Shiro's waist band, sliding him close and wrapping him in arms and legs. Ichigo, on the other hand, raises the hammer again. First he'll break a few bones, then he'll mix up a couple drugs to assault Kaname's system, and maybe he'll even play with a few nerve points. So many things to do, so little time to do it. Grimmjow sets his jaw, arms over his chest as he watches the two. Kaname won't talk, hoping he'll die of blood loss before this goes on too long. Ichigo won't let that happen, he'll prop the other's feet up if necessary… he _will_ get the information he seeks.

* * *

><p>Oooooh... Ichi's a psycho bitch! XD I love psycho bitch Ichi ;p I have a few chapters left to write on this one, I had a wonderful idea for the end! I'm sure you'll all enjoy it. Anyway, I really need to start writing my book *sighs*. It's already 1:42 and I haven't done anything past opening the windows ^^;<p>

Shiro: Told ya she was lazy. ;p

Vae: I am not! I just need time to kickstart my brain! *shakes fist aggressively*

Shiro: ... Right, I'll go wit that. Just don' hit me ^^;

Ichi: What's going to be updated next? =)

Grimm: Hmm... She should post a new fic! XD

Vae: We'll see. I haven't decided yet. Besides... Summaries take so much thinking to write T^T

Shiro: I don' even think I gotta repeat myself *sighs*


	17. Chapter 17

Another update. Sorry it's late, I've been working on my cosplay all day today =D I got the sleeves done and the majority of the skirt... but it's far from done T^T Oh well, tomorrow is another day. As for fanfics, I'm working on Lust right now =) I hope I didn't make it too confusing. I still refer to Shiro as a 'he', but mention he has female features now. Anyway, you'll all be happy to know Ichigo is being more than a handful... he's highly volatile ;p

Ichi: Damn right! Fear me! DX

Grimm: ... *doesn't want to ruin Ichi's mood*

Shiro: uh... ya know yer only bein' a bitch 'cause... *mouth covered by Grimmjow's hands*

Ichi: ... What was he gonna say?

Grimm: He was just going to be the asshole he is. I'm gonna take him away so he doesn't ruin your wonderful mood! XD

Ichi: ... They're acting weird. Do you think it's because I'm being so mean in Lust? =(

Vae: No, not at all. You're a peach in that fic! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The night is long and stressful, the blind man refusing to talk. The orange head is soaked in blood, his victim barely recognizable, and the water has been changed a few times already. They're all tired, Shiro sleeping against Gin as the other watches with intense blue eyes. Ichigo is capable of so much more than they give him credit for. Grimmjow has taken a seat by the door, all his attention focused solely on his mate. The sight of his lover covered in another's blood still gets him off, the blue haired man fighting a raging hard on in silence.

"Okay, time for a new approach!" Ichigo sighs. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but… short of pulling teeth and cutting out your tongue, I'm out of areas to abuse properly."

He rummages around in his bag and pulls out a needle filled with a clear liquid. Quickly, he sticks it in Kaname's neck and injects the fluid. There's a burning pain within the man's veins, his cry of pain mangled by lack of sleep and the agony he endured all night. After putting the needle away, Ichigo takes a seat on the side of the tub to relax.

"Okay, time to talk," Ichigo states. "What's Aizen planning? What was the purpose behind this damn jail?"

"You've been asking that all fucking night," Grimmjow grumbles. "He's not gonna talk."

"That's a truth serum," Ichigo comments easily. "I don't like to use it because it's difficult to make and hurts like hell… but I tried everything else."

The two stare at him in shock, unable to comprehend the other's logic. After a valiant fight against the drug, Kaname begins to let the information spill out. It would seem Aizen was the one to offer up the idea for the prison in the first place. He had employed the team that discovered the island, using their death to bring about the arguing factors that eventually led to the prison being built.

His position of power helped him pick and choose those that were sent here, sometimes laying unwarranted sentences on people like Shiro. He had combed through records and chose his cases to suit his needs, researching all those he sent here. The brunette was looking for specific qualities, personality traits, and skills. The prison is where he housed his army, eventually being sent there himself to lord over them all. He keeps contacts on the outside, gets what he needs for blackmail and even goes as far as assassination. His end game is to take over Karakura and Seireitei… he wants to rule it all.

"He wasn't' aware of Grimmjow's existence until he was sent here. When he got here, everything was different than the way he planned on it," Kaname gasps out. "Grimmjow owned the island, not Aizen. He wants to destroy him, but knows he can't. Grimmjow doesn't see the world like Aizen sees it."

"Why my brother?" Ichigo snaps.

"Shiro was supposed to be an enforcer," the man states through gritted teeth. "He took out high ranked gangsters with his bare hands, Aizen couldn't say no to such talent. Shiro was sent here to become stronger, to improve his hand at killing and learn to survive so he could protect Aizen when the man was sent here."

"What did he plan for me?" Ichigo frowns.

"He sent word to a contact on the outside," he says. "They were sent to locate you and bring you here, but Kisuke Urahara and Byakuya Kuchiki caught them. They committed suicide before they were interrogated by the two. Aizen was going to lock you up, use you as he saw fit… just as he does everyone else."

Ichigo frowns, standing from the tub and grabbing a towel to keep from dirtying the floor. He kicks Shiro's leg, waking the other with the action, and turns back to Kaname. The man is so weary, it's almost enough to pull a shred of mercy from Ichigo… almost.

"Go ahead, Shiro," he says. "I've gotten what I want, he's all yours."

"Fuck yeah!"

Ichigo jumps in the shower to wash up, listening to the sound of Kaname's screaming with a weary frown on his face. He hates that a part of him enjoys the torture he put the man through. Gin and Grimmjow look to one another, both unable to think of what to do next. The sun is beginning to rise and the twins are tired. Grimmjow decides to call the others; they'll need to hear the news. Once Shiro is finished with Kaname, he joins Ichigo in the shower and they both wash up. They're out like a light when they reach the bedroom, not even bothering to pull on boxers before falling to the mattress wrapped in their towels.

Grimmjow paces the living room, Gin sitting with him as they wait. When the first knock to the door sounds, the blue haired male throws the portal open eagerly. Stark is on the other side, eyes wide in surprise at the reaction he's greeted with.

"We have a body to get rid of," Grimmjow sighs.

"Oh good!" Szayel grins. "Ilfort and I will take it off your hands!"

"Perfect, get it out of here. Ulquiorra will fill you in later."

The pink haired man nods eagerly, pulling his older brother into the cabin to carry off Kaname's corpse. The others enter and take a seat in the living room. Gin lets everything spill from his lips like vomit, unable to slow down or stop himself. His comrades can only stare in shock as they fight to piece everything together.

"You're telling me Aizen had planned all this before the prison was even built?" Ulquiorra wonders.

"Apparently," the silver haired man shrugs. "That's what Tousen said anyway."

"Where are the twins now?" Hallibel questions.

"Sleepin'. They were 'xausted when Ichi finished. The question now is… what the hell 'er we gonna do now?"

"We wait," Grimmjow states. "Ichigo said he had planned all this out, we just have to trust him to do as he promises."

There's silence throughout the room, the group obviously doubting the orange head to make good on his promises. They were never told of the plan, they all just wait for the next chapter to begin, and it's getting irritating to say the least.

Shiro and Ichigo wake Gin the next morning, both tugging on his arms enthusiastically. He groans as he's pulled to a sitting position, rubbing sleep from his eyes with a yawn. Grimmjow is still snoozing away, untouched by the twin terrors.

"What gives," he whines. "Why can' ya wake Grimmy?"

"He can' go ta the visitor's center," Shiro scoffs. "Technically he don' even exist."

"… Visitor's center? Why we goin' there?"

"To see Uncle Kisuke and Aunt Yorouchi!" Ichigo grins happily. "Hurry up and get dressed, I want to go!"

Gin yawns again, crawling from the warm bed and smacking Grimmjow's ass on the way by. The blue haired man grunts as he opens his eyes, he'd been sleeping on his stomach when the sting woke him. Ichigo and Shiro practically dance around the room, chattering happily while they wait.

"What's going on?" Grimmjow asks sleepily.

"Gin's going to take us to the visitor's center!" Ichigo grins widely.

Grimmjow hums at the admission, going back to sleep. Gin gets ready quickly, leading the twins out of the forest and into town. Hallibel is waiting with a horse and cart at the edge of the town. The trio climbs aboard and she clicks her tongue to get the horse moving.

The journey is short, the twins sleeping most of the way there, and Gin enjoys the down time. He notes that Ichigo has a bag with him, wondering what he'd bring along to visit family. For once, the spy respects another's privacy and keeps from peeking into the bag. Gin wakes the boys once they arrive, Hallibel promising to wait for their return outside.

Kisuke and Yorouchi aren't the only ones in the visitor's center, Byakuya and Rukia also showed up. The twins shout out happily at the sight, hurrying over to exchange hugs with their family. Gin stands in the background, happy to just watch his lover enjoy this moment. Once the initial greetings are out of the way, the twins sit down with their family. Ichigo and Shiro explain everything that's happened thus far in their stay.

"And you can prove all these allegations?" Byakuya frowns.

"My aunt didn't raise a fool," Ichigo smirks cockily as he dumps his bag onto the table. "Here. I copied the information off Aizen's computer and taped Kaname spilling his guts on the plans, he was under the influence of Aunt Yorouchi's favorite truth serum."

"That's my boy!" the violet haired woman coos.

"I've cut down his numbers drastically," Ichigo admits. "All his most powerful allies have been taken care of, but Aizen still has a lot of followers and I have no doubt he'll gladly sacrifice them to save his own skin."

"I knew sending you into the lion's den was a great idea!" Kisuke grins. "I had a feeling something more was going on here than Aizen let on… I never trusted that man."

Ichigo brightens at the comment, digging into a hidden pouch in his bag. He pulls out the Hogyoku gem Aizen had stolen from Kisuke, handing it over to the blonde. His eyes are watery, joy spread throughout him in seconds. He hugs Ichigo tightly, thanking him numerous times before he calms down.

"Where did you get this?" he asks.

"From Aizen's safe," Ichigo smirks. "He thought I was Shiro at the time, so he didn't think I'd be able to escape the room let alone the building. That's also when I hacked his computer."

"I will do my best to end Aizen's reign here," Byakuya sighs. "But I fear what will happen to the island afterward. No more convicts will be sent here, yet those already here aren't likely to be released. Not to mention whatever order the corrupt man established will end with his reign."

"But he wasn' the one that made that order," Gin speaks up without thinking. "The island don' belong ta Aizen… it never did. It belongs ta the son of the wild here. We don' listen ta no one but 'im. He's the law on this hunk a tainted paradise."

All eyes turn to Gin, Shiro and Ichigo face palming with a groan in unison. The whole point of not bringing Grimmjow along was because no one outside the island is supposed to know about him. When Gin realizes his mistake, he slaps both hands over his mouth with a sheepishly chuckle.

"Whoops," he murmurs. "Ferget ya heard that, I wasn' 'sposed ta say nothing."

"Who is this 'Son of the Wild'?" Byakuya wonders. "I've not heard of him."

"… His name is Grimmjow," Ichigo offers in defeat. "He was born here on the island before the prison was built, the jaguars raised him. The island belongs to him and everyone knows it. He's an animal in all respects, just in human skin. He's a great guy and a natural leader, though he can be an asshole at times. He's the one that's been taking care of us."

"Yeah, Grimmy's great!" Shiro grins widely. "He took me in when I was a bit… uh… not myself. I tried ta join the animals in the forest, went a lil crazy witout my better half."

He laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he does. Everyone else shakes their heads. Word of Shiro's mental breakdown traveled fast within the circle of guards, eventually making it to the ear of his family and Yamamoto. They were worried about Shiro, yet heard later that he had met someone that soothed his insanity as effectively as Ichigo. Shiro was doing fine, however Kisuke and Yorouchi didn't have the heart to tell Ichigo that. The orangette didn't have as much luck as Shiro and continued to be tormented with the loss of his twin.

"Why was this never reported?" the raven police chief asks.

"The guards saw how easy Grimm kept order 'round here," Shiro shrugs. "They didn' stand a chance 'gainst all these convicts, they'd end up lettin' 'em kill each other, so they kept Grimmy 'round ta do their job fer 'em. I don' blame 'em, ta tell ya the truth. Grimm is fuckin' affective when dealin' wit shit 'round this place."

"Then his presence is necessary?" Rukia wonders.

"Midget, there ain't no fuckin' way he'll be able ta live outside this island," Shiro assures. "He don' know no other way ta live."

Rukia smirks at the affectionate nickname she's always hated; it's been a long time since she heard it. If Shiro thinks this man is better off on an island of convicts, there's no doubt in their minds he must be. Kisuke had devised a plan with Byakuya and Yamamoto, one no one else was privy to. He sets his gaze upon Ichigo, it's hard and serious. The orange headed male immediately answers it with one of his own.

"Ichigo, I had mentioned only a few minutes ago that sending you here was a good idea," he states. "There's a reason for that. I knew it was only a short while before you broke for good, I also knew your target. I had spoken with the government officials that deal with your mother, tipping them off to your future plans. The gang you murdered has been on Aizen's paycheck for years now."

"… What do ya mean?" Shiro wonders in shock. "Are ya tryin' ta tell me they didn' target Ichi 'cause a dad?"

"No, sweetheart," Yorouchi sighs regretfully. "They were ordered to target Ichigo in order to rile you up. Aizen needed a reason to throw you in jail, so he created one."

Shiro's face falls at that, guilt swarming in his golden eyes. He gathers Ichigo into his arms, burying his nose in orange locks. His hold is tight, telling Ichigo he blames himself for all of this. In an attempt to comfort his twin, Ichigo sets a hand upon Shiro's and squeezes lightly.

"This is all my fault," Shiro murmurs quietly. "Ya got hurt 'cause a me. Ichi… I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Shiro," Ichigo assures. "Please continue, Uncle Kisuke."

The blonde nods, sending Shiro a sad look. He had wanted to save the older twin from discovering the truth behind the gang rape Ichigo was forced to suffer, knowing Shiro would shoulder the blame and fall into depression. Depression isn't a good mind set to have within prison.

"The government officials gave me an order of assassination for Aizen's largest and most powerful gang," Kisuke continues. "You were the assassin to carry out that mission… what you did was approved and you shouldn't have gone to jail for it. Unfortunately, they didn't want the mission to end there and you couldn't handle being away from Shiro any longer. They've suspected Aizen of foul play for a long while, yet couldn't prove it. This was a golden opportunity to send you here to find out what you could."

"You could've just told me that to begin with," Ichigo points out.

"What fun is that?" Yorouchi snorts in humor. "Besides, we had no doubt you'd go after the crooked judge that tore you two apart. You've managed to find enough proof to deal with Aizen, yet… the government will most likely issue another order of assassination. You'll have to wait for that order, of course."

Ichigo rolls his eyes at that, glancing over to Gin in question. He's not even paying attention from the looks of it, yet Ichigo isn't going to assume such a thing. That man is a sneaky one. Deep down, Ichigo can feel a bubble of dread growing little by little. Something isn't right, however there's no reason to think such a thing. He gazes back on his family.

"I have a horrible feeling," he murmurs. "I won't be able to wait for that order."

"Ichigo, if you don't wait it's likely you'll be forced to stay here."

"… Then I'll be happy," Ichigo smiles almost sadly. "I love my family, I do… but I love Grimmjow, too. If he can't leave this place, I have no reason to either. Besides, I'm feeling a push and I can't answer with anything less than a shove. You know that."

"I'll look out fer 'im, don' worry," Shiro grins wickedly.

Now that they have a plan set and information passed, the group decides it's about time to say their goodbyes. Ichigo smiles as they wave goodbye, turning to jump on Shiro's back once they can't see their family anymore. Shiro gladly tucks his hands beneath Ichigo's backside, carrying him outside. Gin trails just behind them, a huge smile on his face. The information given today is shocking to say the least, the silver haired man still attempting to digest it all. Hallibel is still sitting in her wagon when they exit the building, sending the childish twins a small smile as Shiro tosses Ichigo into the back of the wagon. Gin sits with her, his worried and thoughtful expression setting her on edge.

* * *

><p>Okay, I didn't bother to edit this time. It's getting late and I wanted to work on Lust tonight before bed. I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. There shouldn't be, but you never know. I'll try to post tomorrow, too, however I don't know how long I'll be working on my cosplay outfit. We'll just have to see. If I do manage, I have no clue what I'll be updating ^^; Then again... that's not much different from any other time. ;p<p>

Shiro: I'm gonna do the update next! XD

Ichi: Just let him, or he'll drive us nuts! =(

Grimm: This oughta be good ;p

Shiro: Why are ya guys actin' like I can' do nothin' witout fuckin' it up? DX

Ichi & Grimm: Because you can't.

Shiro: *fetal position in corner of gloom* So mean. *pout*


	18. Chapter 18

This is the last chapter for Jail Bird ^^; Sorry, I should've warned you about the upcoming end. Unfortunately, I forgot how many chapters were in this fic XD Anyway, I'm almost done with my cosplay outfit =D I just have the bottom hem of the shirt and skirt to do, the legging part, and then attaching the ears and tail... which is by far the most annoying part ^^; Other than that, I almost have a Pikachu cosplay outfit! Next... I have to make Glaceon. I think I'll make pants for that outfit instead of a skirt... but the skirt takes up less material. Huh... I'll have to think about it. Anyway, I'm taking a break from sewing today... maybe ;p No clue what I'll be doing today though.

Ichi: I'll be sleeping. =(

Shiro: Yeah, yer havin' a hell of a busy time in this fic.

Ichi: Tell me about it.

Grimm: Don't worry, this is the last chapter. You can take a break from being a crazy bitch for a bit.

Shiro: Yeah! 'Til the next fic ;p

Ichi: You guys just better watch your back. =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Ichigo and Shiro hurry into the cabin, searching for Grimmjow and eager to have a bit of group fun. The place is completely empty. Both twins skid to a halt, searching for anything out of place and coming up with nothing. Gin ambles into the house curiously, having noted the agitation of the felines outside.

"Where's Grimmjow?" Ichigo wonders.

"Hey! He left a note over here!" Shiro calls back.

Ichigo moves toward the kitchen area, eyeing the note set on the counter. According to the scrap of paper, Grimmjow left to deal with a skirmish on the border of this town. It says he should be back by dinnertime and not to worry. The twins shrug it off, heading into the bedroom to take a nap. That bubble grows larger within Ichigo, the younger copy unable to help but stop his progress.

"I need to head out and find Grimmjow," he sighs.

"The note said he'll be back later," Shiro waves off. "Don' worry 'bout 'im, he's a fuckin' animal in a fight. He can take care a himself."

"That may be, but I can't help worrying. Something isn't right, Shiro. My instincts are never wrong. I can't help but think this has to do with Grimmjow."

"Fine, but I'm goin' wit ya! No more runnin' 'bout on yer own, got it?"

Ichigo smiles and nods in agreement. The two head to the living room, grabbing Gin and dragging him back outside. The silver haired spy whines at this change, wanting nothing more than to get some more sleep after his early wake-up call. Unfortunately, he can't allow the twin terrors to run amok within the prison unsupervised.

Shiro and Ichigo are crouched in a dark alley, Gin leaning against the walls tiredly. They've been looking all day for Grimmjow, yet there hasn't been a single hint of his whereabouts. Now the group has finally tracked down the area Grimmjow was supposed to be stopping a scuffle in… there are no signs of a battle.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo murmurs. "What kind of gang battle doesn't show signs of a fight?"

"Not a very good one," Shiro comments in disappointment. "An' definitely not one worth Grimmy's attention."

"I asked 'bout it," Gin yawns. "None a Grimm's closest called fer the battle… no one knows who did. I'm thinkin' it might a been a trap set fer 'im… maybe Vega set 'im up."

"He better not have!" Ichigo snarls. "It'll be the last thing he ever fucking does!"

There's movement by the border, the twins ducking deeper into the shadows as they watch. The men walking about the warehouses are low level criminals, probably just thugs employed by Aizen. When they turn away from the alley, Ichigo and Shiro dart forward. Gin stutters in shock back in the darkness, yet can't join the twins without getting caught. The copies are hidden behind a stack of crates, listening to the conversation of those they now hunt.

"After all this time, I can't believe that animal was finally caught!" one comments.

"I know. I thought he was supposed to be badass or something, but Aizen's plan worked perfectly. It's a good thing he managed to lure that dumbass out like that."

"Where did he place him again?"

"In the center of the warehouse district Zommari was killed. Aizen didn't want to chance him getting found and didn't think that menace, Shiro, would head back to Zommari's area."

Ichigo and Shiro smirk in unison, both soaked in ill intent. They race back to Gin when the two exit the area, gripping the silver haired man's wrists to tug him in yet another direction. The two wait until they're well away from the warehouses of this town to spill everything to their second alpha.

"They what?" Gin gasps.

"It's true!" Ichigo states. "We know where he is, too! He's locked up in the middle of Zommari's district, in the warehouses."

"Go tell the others," Shiro urges. "We'll go on ahead an' try ta scope the place out. Don' worry 'bout us, we'll be fine."

Gin hesitates, yet relents at the determined looks on their faces. Once Gin is on his way, Ichigo drags Shiro to the nearest alley. He had the foresight to drag along his 'work' bag. The two change into black clothes, Ichigo tucking thin daggers and throwing stars everywhere. There's a belly pouch with all his darts and the blowgun on his waist. Shiro doesn't need anything more than the black clothing. Standing there, looking over one another, Ichigo's eyes light up with a wicked plan. They look exactly like one another, their usual differences hidden beneath cloth.

"I have a great idea," Ichigo grins impishly. "Listen…"

He whispers in Shiro's ear, the others golden orbs gleaming. He nods his head, a small smile stretching into an unhinged grin. Once they have a plan set, the twins rush off toward the docks Grimmjow is locked away in. Their identical cackles send shivers through those that hear them.

The docks are so quiet, still and misleading to those passing by. Ichigo and Shiro are carefully moving about beneath the wooden planks, leaping from beam to beam silently. They both catch hold of another beam, swinging themselves up to rest upon it before peering through a crack in the boards. The wood squeaks with the weight of someone walking above. The twins have traversed nearly the whole dock, taking note on how many people are settled where. It's obvious Aizen has guarded his prize with a lot of men… It could even be a trap. Although, the boys can't see how Aizen would think Shiro would rush after Grimmjow if he's in trouble.

"Any news yet?" a deep voice sighs.

"No, his gang hasn't moved yet," a lighter, more feminine, tone replies. "I wonder if they've learned of his capture yet."

"Does Aizen seriously think they'll all surrender just because he threatens the life of their leader? I just can't see that happening."

"It's not about their allegiance, it's about their end. All he wants is Shiro, Gin, and possibly Stark. Everyone else is worthless and too rebellious to trust."

Ichigo and Shiro look at one another, quiet growls rumbling from their chests as they retreat. They can't allow the others to be captured or killed, they'll end this now. There are five warehouses they need to worry about, four circling the middle and Grimmjow locked away there. From what they've learned, there are about twenty men in each warehouse… thirty in the middle one.

"What's the plan?" Shiro wonders.

"… I'm thinking we split up," Ichigo remarks. "Do not confront them; we want a distraction while we save Grimm. The last thing we need is to alert them to our presence before we're ready. We'll fight them on our terms."

"So… how we gonna confront 'em witout fightin'?"

"I remember you had quite the taste for fire, Shiro," Ichigo smirks meanly. "I'm thinking we blow the place!"

"I love ya so much," Shiro cackles quietly.

Ichigo doesn't want to destroy the buildings completely yet, they're not positive Grimmjow is in the middle one. Those they eavesdropped on could've been mistaken or lying. The twins dig around in Ichigo's bag, the stash of explosives usually his last resort when battling… he prefers quick and quiet. The part, each holding a bag of explosives. They wire the support beams in strategic areas, when they're destroyed the buildings will partially drop into the water. Once they're ready, Ichigo and Shiro sneak onto the docks. They enter an empty warehouse, keeping to the darkness as they observe everything within their targeted area.

"I can see someone in the office of the fifth warehouse," Ichigo mumbles. "Who do you think it is? I took out all of Aizen's big players, there's really no one left he'd trust to deal with this."

"It's a end game," Shiro sighs. "He'll be here himself ta watch his victory."

"We'll just have to keep in mind he's here. Now… let the chaos ensue."

"Hell yeah!"

Ichigo pulls out the controller, pushing the first button and watching the docks light up with fire. There's a loud creak, people screaming as they rush from the building, and the place collapses. They're drawn toward the second building, Shiro happily pressing the button for that one. One by one, those present are forced from their cover and the warehouses fall into the waters. They can't relocate to the buildings further away, as they'll be too spread apart to defend the fifth warehouse.

"What's going on out here?" someone shouts.

"We're under attack! All the surrounding buildings have been destroyed. Shall we spread further out, or keep a tight defense around the fifth?"

"Spread out and locate our attackers! Don't let them reach us unless they're Shiro and Gin!"

The twins stifle their laughter, watching as the majority of the troops are sent out into the vast district. Ichigo and Shiro move backward, debating whether to deal with the stragglers or rescue Grimmjow. After a short discussion, they agree that releasing Grimmjow would be best. His rage will likely take care of this mess… depending on his state, of course. Besides, Nnoitra will be upset if they don't leave something for him.

The two separate, heading to the middle warehouse. They slip in through the windows on two opposing sides, Ichigo dropping down silently by the fuse box. He brings his knife handle down on a fuse, blowing the whole thing and grinning when the lights go out. Much to his dismay, there are backup lights that shine a sickly green around them. In the middle of the room, wrapped in thick chains and hanging by his wrists, is Grimmjow. His head is hanging, his body covered in drying blood, and Ichigo can feel his rage battling to burst forth.

"Aizen, I've sent the others out into the district," a man calls. "They'll track down our attackers. With any lucky, dispersing them like this will catch Grimmjow's gang off guard."

"Very well. Continue with your guard."

Ichigo slides the blowgun from his belt, taking aim at a man further from him. With one sharp exhale, a poison tipped dart strikes his neck. The orange head immediately ducks and scurries into a dark corner. The attention is pulled to the man gagging on the poison, so Shiro takes the opportunity to attack from the other end of the warehouse. He rushes forward as the lights flicker, sliding to knock the nearest man down. He grips their ankle, kicking hard beneath their chin and breaking their neck. The snowy haired twin flips onto his feet and vanishes in the dark again.

"Shiro's here!" someone screams. "That little bastard is quick!"

Ichigo darts along the wall, flinging two thin blades forward and dropping a couple more men. The knives struck right in their eye sockets. He leaps behind the crates again as the other's open fire, grinning manically at the challenge presented. Shiro dives into the fray at the back of the group. He slams into one enemy's side, knocking him off balance. His finger still on the trigger, three of his comrades are shot. Shiro smirks smugly at that, wrenching the shooter's neck for the kill. In response, Ichigo grasps his longer blades and rushes forward. A bullet grazes his shoulder, his mind easily taken over by his other personality in the face of Ichigo's fear of guns. Dancing within the small group, Ichigo slices limbs and throats. He kicks one man away, running forward and slamming his blade into their chest as he flips over them. Seven die at the tip of his blade.

"Stop him!" Aizen snarls. "I want him taken down alive!"

Fifteen men down out of thirty, the twins cackle in unison at the thought. Everyone stills, fear turning their blood to ice. Though there's an echo in the room, they know that didn't come from a single Shiro. Aizen gasps at the realization, backing into the office uncertainly. One Shiro he's prepared for, the one he knows doesn't use weapons or traps. Two might be far more complicated… especially since one seems to favor the blade.

"Split up!" he snaps. "There're two of them! I want them both, do you hear me?"

Now that their rouse has been unveiled, the twins have lost their upper hand for now. Ichigo is backed into a wall, five more surrounding him. Shiro is in a similar situation on the other side of the building. The remaining five men circle Grimmjow's body, guns at the ready in case they should need to take action. Ichigo catches the sound of a footstep on water, his amber eyes noting the damp puddle stretching out before him. A water cooler was burst during the shootout, its contents covering the cement floor, and now his pursuers are slowly stepping into it. His back touches the sparking fuse box, the orangette slicing the wire and holding it before him.

"Don't move," he states in a tone identical to his twin's. "One more step and you die!"

"What are you gonna do? There are five of us, and you only have one cord," one laughs. "By the time the first falls, the rest of us will have already captured you."

Arrogant and celebrating early triumph, the men step closer. Ichigo slams the sparking wire into the puddle they all stand in, watching as the electricity zaps along their limbs. They fall, their bodies smoking in the aftermath of the assault, and Ichigo disappears into the shadows again. Shiro isn't as lucky, he has not broken water cooler or electric wires… but that's how he likes it. Five men are nothing to the wily fighter. He dives toward them, sweeping the feet from three and breaking the kneecap of a fourth. He rises onto his hands, slamming a foot into the last man's throat as he comes down to stand. Ichigo watches as his brother pulls down his mask with a manic grin, his old self bursting to the surface as he tears into those attacking him. Blood spatters everywhere, the hot liquid painting the floor. Shiro rises from the mess of bodies and blood, crimson upon his face and his golden eyes wide with insanity he long forgot. He holds his hands in front of him, cackling in an unhinged glee.

Aizen is gone, setting Ichigo on edge as he heads for Grimmjow. He gives the nearest guy a roundhouse, his hands grasping the long blades so they run along his forearms. One of them glides through a throat, the other twisting about to stab just below another's chin and severe their spin. The only thing that stops Ichigo's rampage is the metal barrel at the back of his head, a click stilling his movements.

"Tell me," Aizen comments. "Why would you be stupid enough to show up with only Shiro to back you up? Do you have a death wish?"

"No!" Shiro yells from a distance.

He hurries forward, bloodlust in his eyes. He's confronted by the three remaining thugs, tearing them down one by one as he continues to move forward. Finally, all that's left alive are Ichigo, Shiro, Aizen, and Grimmjow.

"I would keep my distance if I were you," the brunette says coolly to Shiro. "I would hate to have to kill such an asset."

"Ya even try it an' I'll fuckin' tear ya 'part!"

"Shiro, calm down," Ichigo states without worry. "I'll be fine."

"Oh will you? And how can you be so sure?" Aizen sneers.

Ichigo turns quickly, the brunette pulling the trigger. Ichigo's finger blocks the hammer from making contact, his other hand knocking the barrel upwards as Aizen pulls the gun away from his grasp. It's in Ichigo's face now, the other watching with half lidded orbs. He doesn't make another move to impede Aizen's threat, so the brunette doesn't pull the trigger again.

"Who are you?" he snarls.

Shiro pulls off his hood, using it to wipe the blood from his face. Ichigo removes his as well, setting determined amber onto the threat before him. Aizen is visibly shocked to see the mild-mannered twin before him. He steps away, uncertainly, never moving the gun from between the other's eyes.

"Impossible," he murmurs. "How did you get here?"

"I murdered the gang that hurt me and Shiro," Ichigo waves off unimportantly. "I called the police on myself. If I hadn't, they never would've caught me."

"Is that so."

"Yep. I'm a thief by profession; they've never proven anything against me. I only get caught when I want to. That's no important right now, however. Right now, I should be telling you that it doesn't matter what you do right now," Ichigo smirks cockily.

"That's right," Shiro pipes up with a matching grin. "Ichi already got all the info he needed ta take ya down. He passed it on ta Byakuya, who'll take it ta the government officials. They'll look ta snuff ya out er lock ya up in a far more secure area. Yer freedom here just went down the fuckin' toilet thanks ta us."

Aizen growls in irritation, glaring at the bane of his existence. He didn't know who was killing off his most important men, didn't understand how they even knew who he kept closest to him, but now it's becoming clear. It started happening after he first captured Shiro in the fights… Yammy was killed, his precious gem was stolen, and a virus wiped out his computer. He didn't capture Shiro, he caught Ichigo. That explains why the other was speaking about their first meeting, why he kept insisting he wasn't Shiro. What had happened to the youth to twist him in such a manner?

"It's your fault, you know," Ichigo says quietly with a hint of venom. "If you had just left well enough alone, I never would've killed off your prized gang. I never would've ended up here, or murdered your men, or even passed on your plans for taking over the government with your criminal army. You should've left Shiro with me; you should've left us alone!"

"I apologize for you misfortune, but my plans are greater than the relationship of a couple petty twins," the brunette scoffs. "And now that I have Shiro with me, you'll be locked up just like this animal. If you don't do what I want, I'll punish your twin for your disobedience! I do hope you've become accustom to lying on your back, boy."

Ichigo scowls at the comment, raising an arm to block Shiro's advance. The copies stand beside one another, holding hands tightly to tell each other of their fear. Shiro notes that Ichigo isn't as afraid as himself, so the other must have some sort of plan. Just when he's about to make a break for it, dragging Ichigo behind him if need be, the vibrant twin speaks up.

"You'll have to kill me now," Ichigo remarks. "Because I can get out of any trap, rope, or chain. I can kill in a thousand different ways… you won't survive the first time you attempt to force me into sex. I can promise you that."

"An' I ain't doin' shit ya tell me ta!" Shiro growls out. "I'd rather die 'long side my baby twin!"

"… What a waste," the brunette sighs. "Oh well, at least I'll still be able to force Gin into my service. After all, he'll be so depressed about losing you… it'll be easy to guilt him into following me."

Shiro squeezes Ichigo's hand tighter, Aizen squeezing the trigger once more. It's pointed at the younger twin, the one that ruined everything the brunette has worked so hard for. The hammer comes down, the shot sounding… and the barrel blows up. Shiro's golden eyes are wide in shock, yet Ichigo is smirking smugly. He pulls a bobby pin from his hair, bending it before turning to the locks holding Grimmjow. As he picks the locks serenely, Aizen gathers his wits.

"What… what was that?" he gasps.

"I plugged up your gun barrel when you tried to shoot me the first time," Ichigo waves off. "When I pushed the barrel upward, you were so busy trying to get it away from me you didn't notice when I stuffed something inside it."

"Face it, man, yer not on his level," Shiro chuckles. "Nor are ya on mine. Ya like ta think ya are, but when we're tagether, ain't nothin' strong 'nough ta tear us 'part."

Grimmjow groans in pain when he's dropped from his bonds, Ichigo carefully holding him as they sink to the floor. In his rage, Aizen lashes out at Shiro with the destroyed weapon. The snowy haired twin yelps as he's struck upside the face. Before Ichigo can react, Aizen sends a blow his way as well. His vision blurs when he takes the strike to the side of the face, tears gathering in his eyes. One hand reaches for Shiro as the other shields his face from Aizen, the orangette uncertain exactly what to do next. Footsteps are rushing toward the warehouse, yet they're still out in the open. Their successful rescue is quickly going downhill thanks to their underestimation of Aizen's ire.

The doors are thrown open just as the brunette grabs orange locks. He yanks Ichigo's head upward, a free hand grabbing one of Ichigo's discarded blades. The youth closes his blurry eyes, smirking in a graceful defeat as the knife is drawn toward his throat. Killed with his own blade, how ironic. Before the metal slices through his delicate skin, however, a shot rings out and there's movement from Grimmjow. Aizen gasps in pain and shock, Ichigo quickly taking in what he can. A blade sticks from the man's eye, a thin strip of crimson drawn across his throat, and a bullet hole adorns his forehead.

"… What the hell?" Ichigo mumbles.

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow murmurs beside him.

There's a bloody knife in his hand, the other discarded one Ichigo used. The people entering the building aren't Aizen's men, but the backup Gin promised. The silver haired male is smiling widely, yet it's tight in his overly pissed mood. A matching blade to the one in Aizen's eye is in his other hand. Behind him is Stark, the brunette's gun smoking from the recent shot.

"Ya were only 'sposed ta scope the fuckin' place out!" Gin shouts in anger. "What the fuck were ya thinkin' goin' up 'gainst an army on yer own! Yer so not leavin' the fuckin' house fer a month!"

"… Not a fuckin' month?" Shiro sniggers from the floor.

Gin kicks his side in irritation, the other whining as he retreats to Ichigo's side. He wraps his younger half in his arms, resting his chin on Ichigo's shoulder with a grin. Grimmjow forces himself to sit up, Stark kneeling to help out as best he can.

"You two are in so much trouble," he growls out to hide the pain.

"It was a trap," Ichigo points out as his sight focuses. "They wanted your gang to show up, they wanted to capture Shiro and Gin. We took action. I know we said we'd only spy on them, but we couldn't let you guys walk into such a well-planned trap."

"We blew shit up!" Shiro chips happily. "Ya should a seen all of 'em runnin' 'bout like idiots!"

"A MONTH!" Gin shouts again.

He grabs the twins, Ichigo tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and Shiro being dragged by the back of his collar. Stark carefully lifts Grimmjow, supporting his weight as they exit the warehouse. Smoke still clouds the sky after the explosions, incapacitated and dead bodies scattered about the docks. The rest of Grimmjow's gang is fighting those left over when they catch sight of their leader. All action stops at the sight of the freed man.

"Aizen is dead," Stark calls out. "If you wish to continue this pointless fight, we will be forced to put you down. I suggest you all help the wounded to the hospital and heal. What happens tomorrow remains to be seen, I would think Grimmjow would hold lingering hostility toward you all. It would be best if you rest up for his wrath."

Hesitation fills the air, yet the enemy quickly retreats to help those wounded. With the nullification of Aizen's plans, Grimmjow's gang heads to the nearest of their homes. That would be Ulquiorra's, the raven unlocking the door to his apartment and allowing access to the others. Szayel is already there, having been left behind to ready any area he needs for healing. Grimmjow is the first to be taken care of, though he protests vehemently when he notes Ichigo and Shiro are injured. Ilfort bandages Ichigo's graze, not deep enough for stitches, and the works on the boys' injured faces.

"Now what?" Grimmjow sighs.

"… I was sent here for something other than a crime," Ichigo murmurs sadly. "They'll probably want to remove me from the island."

There's silence as Grimmjow watches Ichigo carefully. It doesn't seem as though the youth wants to leave him. No one says anything for a long while, the gloom from Ichigo filling the room and touching them all. A cellphone starts buzzing, Ichigo looking about curiously before finding it in his bag. From the background on it, Yorouchi must've slipped it into his bag during their meeting.

"Hello?" Ichigo answers.

"Hey, baby!" Yorouchi says happily. "I've gotten your orders from my employers! You're a go for Aizen's assassination!"

"… Uh… that's great," the younger twin says nervously. "Shiro and I… sort of already dealt with him. He was trying to draw Grimmjow's group into a trap to gain custody of Gin and Shiro."

"Well… the man has ambition," she sighs. "I'll pass on the message. As for you and Shiro… Yamamoto is going through all the files of Aizen's cases. Eventually, you two will be allowed to return home. My employers would like to keep you on their payroll, though."

"That's fine, but I don't want to leave," Ichigo murmurs. "I like it here, I'm not held back by society's norms. I can be myself without fear of hurting another. Besides, I love Grimmjow. I love being with Shiro and Gin."

Yorouchi doesn't answer for a long time, eventually agreeing to allow Ichigo to stay for now. They'll go through loses first, gauge the threat of the island, and then see what the best course of action would be. Ichigo isn't worried, he'll stay on her employer's payroll yet he's happy with the family he has here. Even if they want to take him from here, they'll have to do so with him kicking and screaming. He tosses the phone back into his bag, lying back in Gin's embrace upon the couch they sit on. Shiro is already asleep on the silver haired man's other side. With a content smile, the orange head watches Grimmjow sleep on the couch across from them. This is where he belongs.

* * *

><p>Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm babysitting my little cousin, so I didn't really have time to edit ^^; He's rather hyper and loud, I'll be lucky if I manage to keep him calm until his dad gets here to pick him up. Anyway, until the next update ;p I hope you guys don't have a breakdown before then XD I'm not sure what I'll be updating next, but you guys should be used to that by now ^^; Perhaps I'll finish off Hacking, you never know ;p<p>

Shiro: Good idea! Finish Hackin'... I ain't in that one anyway. =(

Ichi: Awe, poor Shiro. You're so abused. *teasing tone*

Shiro: I know! It's a tragedy! DX

Grimm: *rolls eyes* How do you live with this everyday? He's so egotistical, it's almost like living with a more sadistic Aizen. D=

Ichi: I'm a very patient person.

Shiro: He's a liar! He beats me down everytime I so much as look at 'im wrong! D=

Grimm: ... So that's your secret ;p

Ichi: *shrugs* I don't like to share all my secrets, it makes it too easy for others to copy my methods.


End file.
